


Sweet Creature

by germericangirl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bipolar Disorder, But Also Some Angst, Coming Out, Even is the brother of Isak's friend, Fluff, I will add tags as I go, M/M, Underage Drinking, honestly isak would be lost without them, the boy squad being the best friends ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germericangirl/pseuds/germericangirl
Summary: „Even this is Isak, my buddy from school. Isak, this is Even, my brother.“Isak choked on his food.Or: Isak is teamed up with his friend to work on a presentation for school and meets his older brother, Even.





	1. Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla!! This is my first fic for the Skam fandom and I hope you will like it.  
> The first chapter is an introduction chapter and the second one will follow soon!

„I want you and your partner to finish the presentation by the end of the month“ The teacher announced as the bell rang.  
  
  
Isak put his book in his backpack and grabbed his jacket from the chair before getting up  
  
„Hey Lucas!“  
  
He stopped the boy, before he could leave the classroom  
  
„When do you want to start working on the presentation?“  
  
Lucas turned around and thought for a moment „Um, we could start today? The sooner we start, the better right? I have no plans later tonight, what about you?“  
  
They started walking out of the room  
  
„Ok yeah sounds good. Can we meet at your place? Eskild’s family is here and it’s really loud in the apartment.“  
  
Lucas laughed „Sure come by around 6? You can have dinner with us too if you want, my mom is making Lasagne.“  
  
Isak loved Lasagne „Um yeah cool. See you tonight.“  
He waved as Lucas walked away in the other direction.  
  
He ran ahead to catch up with Jonas who was just leaving the school building. Isak grabbed his hat and put it on top of his own snapback.  
  
„Leaving without me?“  
  
„Hey!“ Jonas laughed, slapping Isak over his head and taking the hat back, putting it over his curls. „I was gonna wait outside for you.“  
  
„I’m hurt. You were just gonna leave me behind.“  
  
They started walking towards the tram.  
  
„For that you owe me beer“  
  
„What? You still owe me beer.“  
  
„What? I don’t think so. What are you even talking about?“  
  
„Two weeks ago, the pregame at Mahdi’s. You forgot to bring beer, so I bought some extra for you.“  
  
„Oh I forgot about that. Whatever! Now it gets cancelled out, because you owe me.“  
  
„I don’t owe you, because I was going to wait for you outside. You’re just being dramatic.“  
  
„We’ll discuss this later.“  
  
„Whatever see you tomorrow.“  
  
Isak saluted Jonas before walking away in the opposite direction. He smiled as he pulled out his phone and opened a text to Jonas  
  
**you owe me**  
  
He reached the tram station and his phone beeped as he got on  
  
_in your dreams_  
  
he smiled and shook his head, before putting his phone away.

.

Isak had only been over Lucas’ place a couple of times. They were friends, but not as close as him and Jonas. He hung out with him a few times outside of school and he threw a party once last year, when his parents were out of town.  
  
So when he walked down Lucas’ street, he wasn’t sure which house was the right one at first, until he noticed the familiar yellow house. He crossed the street and jogged over to the door, before ringing the bell.  
  
„It’s for me!“  
  
He heard Lucas yell from inside, as he opened the door.  
  
„Hey Isak“ his blue eyes crinkled when he smiled at him.  
  
„Hi“ Isak gave him a small half wave and stepped inside, immediately taking his shoes off.  
  
„Oh hello, you must be Lucas’ friend, I don’t think we have met yet.“  
  
Isak looked up from his shoes and saw a beautiful, tall woman standing in front of him. Her eyes were the same blue as Lucas’ and her hair, which she had pulled back into a pony tail, was a lighter blonde than his.  
  
„I’m Lucas’ mum, nice to meet you.“ She extended her hand towards him and gave him a warm smile. Isak couldn’t help but smile back, he took her hand.  
  
„I’m Isak, nice to meet you as well.“  
  
„So Isak, will you be joining us for dinner? I’m making Lasagne.“  
  
„Um I mean if it’s okay with you.“ He looked back to Lucas for help  
  
„Mom I already told him he can stay for dinner, we’ll be working on our project all night.“  
  
„Great.“ She smiled warmly „It will be ready in about one hour“  
  
„Thanks mom!“ Lucas turned around to walk up the stairs and Isak followed him.  
  
He started thinking about his own mom, why couldn’t he have a normal mom, who would cook for him and his friends and smile warmly.  
  
He followed Lucas into his room and closed the door behind them.  
  
„Sorry my mum can get a little annoying.“  
  
„No it’s fine. I think she is nice.“  
  
Lucas laughed and laid down on his bed.  
  
„Oh hey! My parents are out of town this weekend so I thought I’d throw another party, what do you think?“  
  
Isak smiled and sat down on the desk chair „I think you should definitely throw a party!“  
  
„Yeah they’re leaving Friday and coming back Saturday, so I figured I would have the party on Friday night. You can tell your friends to come too, they’re cool. Jonas and them.“  
  
„I’ll text them right now.“  
  
„And the best part is, I can get my brother to buy beer and stuff for us.“  
  
Isak knew that Lucas had a brother, because he had mentioned him before, but he had never actually met him. He didn’t go to their school.  
  
„How old is he?“  
  
„19“  


.

They ended up talking about the party and making a playlist until Lucas’ mum called them down for dinner. His father was already sitting at the table and he greeted Isak and Lucas, when they entered the room.  
  
They sat down and his mom immediately started serving them, it smelled and looked great, but Isak couldn’t help but notice, that there was an extra plate set on the table. Were they expecting someone else? Before Isak could think about it for too long, he heard the front door open and someone drop a bag to the floor.  
  
„Hello Honey!“ Lucas’ mom called towards the hallway „You’re just in time for dinner“.  
  
„Perfect!“ He heard a deep voice, steps coming closer to the living room „I’m starving!“  
  
The owner of that deep voice walked into the room and gave Lucas’ mum a kiss on the forehead and his dad a pat on the shoulder. Isak slowly lowered his fork so that he wouldn’t accidentally drop it, when the stranger turned towards him and gave him a bright smile.  
  
„Hello and who is this?“  
  
„Even this is Isak, my buddy from school. Isak, this is Even, my brother.“  
  
Isak choked on his food.

.

Isak’s face was on fire. It was burning red, he could tell, but he couldn’t stop coughing. Lucas filled his glass with water and quickly handed it to him,  
  
„Are you okay?“  
  
Isak nodded and gulped down the water. It helped with the coughing but not his embarrassment.  
  
When he looked up, he could see Even casting a worried glance in his direction.  
  
„I’m fine, just went down the wrong pipe.“ He tried to calm himself and his racing heart down.  
  
_What the hell was wrong with him?_  
  
Even sat down across from him „You gotta eat more slowly.“ He said before he flashed him another smile and started eating his own food.  
  
Isak took another sip of water and wanted to continue eating the lasagne, but he couldn’t tear his eyes off of Even. He watched him talk to his parents and his brother, smiling happily, his eyes, the same blue as Lucas', sparkling the entire time, as he told them about his day. His thick blonde hair, which was styled in a James Dean kind of way, moved, when he laughed. Isak couldn’t tear his eyes away. That was until Even took another bite and his eyes darted over to him. Isak was shocked out of his trance, noticed that his lips had slightly parted, and quickly looked down on his plate.  
  
„Wanna go back up to my room?“  
  
„Hm?“ Isak looked over to Lucas, confused.  
  
„I asked if you want to go back up, or are you still eating?“  
  
„Oh um no I’m finished.“ His eyes moved up to Even again but he quickly averted his gaze, when he saw that Even was watching him.  
  
Lucas got up and Isak followed him, feeling a little self conscious, like he could feel Even’s gaze following him. Before exiting the room he looked back one more time and his heart skipped a beat, when he saw that Even was in fact watching him. He quickly followed Lucas up the stairs and excused himself to the bathroom.  
  
He stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself.  
  
_What the fuck. What. The. Fuck._  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned against the door, but that didn’t seem like a good idea, since the first image he saw when he closed his eyes, was Even’s face. He opened his eyes again and turned the water on. He splashed some in his face and looked at himself in the mirror again.  
  
The thing is, Isak knew he liked guys, preferred them over girls or whatever. He never said it out loud or even fully admitted it to himself. But he never saw what his friends saw in girls, he never felt attracted to a single girl, or the urge to sleep with them. Instead he noticed things about guys, even had a small crush on his best friend Jonas for a while. But it never felt like this, so intense. That spark, those butterflies in his stomach, that feeling everybody always talked about. Was that what he was feeling? Shit. This was his friend’s brother. He couldn’t have another fruitless crush. No he had to stop those feelings immediately.  
  
He opened the door and walked back over to Lucas’ room, but bumped into a person in the hallway. A tall person. With beautiful blue eyes, that were smiling down at him at the moment.  
  
„Are we in a rush today?“  
  
He wasn’t that much taller than Isak, but enough, to make him feel small in his arms.  
  
_His arms! What the fuck?_  
  
He was holding his arms, so Isak quickly stepped back.  
  
„Um yeah, just-„ He pointed over to Lucas’ room and just walked away without saying anything else. Real smooth Isak.  
  
He fell back down into the desk chair and breathed. Lucas had some music playing, that helped to distract him from the situation.  
  
„Wanna play some Fifa?“ Lucas asked from his spot on the bed.  
  
„Definitely!“ Isak replied and rolled with his chair over towards the TV. Anything to take his mind off of Even.

.

They didn’t get anything for their project done that night but that was okay. Isak beat Lucas three times at Fifa instead and didn’t see Even any more that night. When he left they promised to schedule a new date for this week to work on their project.  
  
Isak took the bus home that night and tried not to think about, what happened at dinner. He put his headphones in, and listened to music to distract himself.  
  
When he got to the apartment everybody seemed to be out, which was fine with him. He didn’t feel like talking. So he took a shower and went straight to bed. He laid there and stared at the ceiling, willing himself to think of anything else, but sparkling blue eyes and big smiles.  
  
He finally gave up and opened his laptop to go on Facebook. After scrolling through the feed for a bit, he typed Lucas name in the search bar and went on his page. They’ve been friends on Facebook for a long time obviously, he didn’t go on his page, to see what was new with him. He looked through his information to see a link to his brother, but there was none.  
  
_Hm, weird._  
  
So he decided to look through his pictures, he’s gotta have Even linked on at least one, right? But there were none. So Isak decided to simply type Even’s name into the search bar, but still, nothing came up. Maybe he doesn’t want people to find him?  
  
His next step was Instagram. He pulled the app up on his phone, went on Lucas profile first and could not find any link to Even whatsoever. The search also didn’t show him any results. Frustrated and confused he threw his phone on his night stand.  
  
_What am I doing? Even if I found him now, then what? Befriend him, message him? Yeah right. I’m his little brother’s friend, he would never see me any other way._  
  
He threw an arm over his eyes and tried to sleep. He really did his best, to not think of full lips, stretching into a big smile, but failed miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update weekly or maybe even twice a week. The second chapter should be up soon :)
> 
> Let me know what you think! xx


	2. Guru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla!! You guys I'm so happy about the response to the first chapter, thank you!  
> I know this chapter is short, but I didn't want to keep you waiting too long, enjoy :)

The next day at school, Isak sat at his and Lucas’ shared desk, waiting for him to finally get there. 

When he heard his voice getting closer he quickly pulled out his phone and typed on it, pretending that he hadn’t been waiting for him.

Lucas dropped his bag on the floor and sat down next to him „Hey man whats up?“  


Isak looked up from his phone and locked it „Oh hey, how’s it going?“

Lucas started unpacking his books while Isak watched him „Um so we didn’t really get anything done for our presentation yesterday.“  


Lucas chuckled and checked his phone „Nah but we will make it on time, i’m not worried.“ He typed a text before turning to Isak „So I asked Even last night, if he would get us some beer for the party and he agreed.“

Isak felt butterflies in his stomach just from hearing Even’s name „That’s um, awesome“ he smiled „So he will like stay? For the party?“  


Lucas turned back to his phone and shrugged „I don’t think so. He mentioned something about going to a party himself, I don’t know.“

Isak would never admit it, but he felt disappointed.

_What the fuck, pull yourself together_

„Oh okay.“

He played with his phone for a bit, to distract himself, until the teacher came in  


„You wanna try working on the project again today?“ he finally asked, what he’d been waiting to ask all morning.  


Lucas looked up and thought for a moment „Um yeah sure I have no plans after school.“  


„Cool. Can we go to your place again? Eskild’s family is still here and all.“  


„Sure no problem, you can come over right after school.“  


Isak agreed and if he got a little excited at the prospect of seeing Even again, nobody had to know. 

.

Even was not there. Actually nobody was. The house was completely empty and silent, save for the two of them. Maybe he’d be home soon, Isak didn’t give up hope yet.

They ate leftovers, while watching a movie in Lucas’ room. They talked about the upcoming party some more, and added a few more songs to the playlist.

„I’m so excited man, this is going to be the best party ever!“ Lucas laid back on his bed and smiled at the ceiling.  


Isak smiled as well and checked the time on his phone. He was listening to every single sound in the house, in case the front door opened.

Fifteen minutes later it finally did. Isak strained his ears until he heard the familiar voice „Hello! I’m home.“

„Hi Mom!“ Lucas yelled back.  


Disappointment settled in Isak’s stomach once again, but he decided in that moment, to not think of Even anymore tonight.  


„Wanna get started on the project?“  


Lucas turned off the TV „Ok yeah let’s do it“

They worked on their presentation and Isak was finally able to get his mind off Even. He needed a good grade in this class, that was important to him.

So when he began packing his bag at 19.30, said bye to Lucas, headed down the stairs and walked out the front door, he was honestly surprised to bump into Even outside. Again.

„Hello!“ Even’s deep voice sounded cheerful and Isak took a step back to look at him.  


„Um, hi!“ his voice sounded insecure to his own ears  


„Fancy running into you here. Again.“ Even was still smiling, he looked radiant.  


Isak adjusted his snapback „Um yeah, we were working on the um the project. For school.“  


Even nodded and smiled at him „Not staying for dinner tonight?“  


„No I have some other homework that needs to be done by tomorrow so…“

Even still didn’t show any signs of wanting to walk passed him and inside the house.

„So my brother’s throwing a party on Friday huh?“  


Isak lifted his eyes off the ground „Yeah! You coming too?“ 

He almost flinched at how quickly he asked the question.

_Was that too desperate?_  


But Even didn’t seem to notice „Nah I have plans myself that night. Promised him to get you guys some beer though. And maybe other stuff.“  


„Yeah I heard. Thanks for that.“  


Even smiled at him and winked, _actually winked at him_ , as he began walking towards the front door „No problem, See you around Isak.“

Isak just stood there with his lips slightly parted and looked after Even, until he closed the door behind himself.

_Did he just imagine that? Or did Even actually wink at him? Must have been his imagination. Or maybe he’s just a naturally flirty guy? Or maybe he winks at everybody? It probably didn’t mean anything._

On his way to the bus Isak thought about nothing else but that wink.

.

When he opened the door to the apartment, he heard laughing. And screaming. And people yelling to try to talk over each other.  


Isak smiled. _So Eskild and his family were home._  


He headed to the kitchen to get something to drink and to search for a snack. He was just contemplating if he should have a yoghurt, that expired last week, or risk and eat someone’s leftover slice of chocolate cake, when the kitchen door opened.

„Ah Isak you’re back! How’s my favorite little cherub doing? You hungry? We have some food out in the living room, if you want to grab some.“ Eskild smiled at him, holding a glass containing some pink liquid in his hand. „Want some?“ he held it up, offering it to him.  


Isak shook his head no and opened a bottle of coke instead. „How long is your family staying again?“  


„Until Friday. Why are you getting sick of them already?“ He rested the hand, that wasn’t holding the glass, on his hip.  


Isak shook his head again „No I was just wondering, cause Lucas, a friend of mine from school, is throwing a party on Friday, and he told me I could invite friends.“  


„And you thought of me? Aw Isak that’s so nice of you.“ He gave him a short, one armed hug „Can Linn come too? She needs to get out more.“  


Isak shrugged „I don’t see why not.“ He sipped his coke while Eskild texted someone.

Isak’s thoughts drifted off, until he heard Eskild’s voice again.  


„Isak? Everything okay?“  


„Hm? Yeah why?“  


„You kind of seemed so lost in thought just now“

Isak stared at his coke bottle for a second, before he decided to just go for it „Eskild?“ he said without looking up.  


„Mhm?“  


„How…um, how do you know if, like, what are the characteristics of a um gay guy?“

Eskild didn’t respond immediately, and when Isak looked up at him, it seemed as if he was holding back a smile.

„Well Isak, that’s hard to say, there are no certain characteristics that only gay men have. Why do you ask?“ He took another sip of his pink drink.  


„I have a friend and he said, that this guy winked at him. And now he doesn’t know if he was flirting with him or not.“  


„A friend huh? Okay so did this friend talk to that guy before?“  


„Yes“  


„Okay I need more information to work with here, Isak. When did this friend talk to him? How often? Where? Are they friends?“  


„Well they talked yeah, they kinda ran into each other. And they were alone, just the two of them. Also they just met. And that guy was like watching my friend when he left the room the other day, so…“  


„Isak, I think you already have the answer yourself. But you can tell your friend, that in my professional guru adviser opinion, it sounds like that guy was flirting with your friend. But that is just my personal guru opinion of course.“  


Isak laughed „Okay thanks, I’ll let him know.“  


„So do you want something to eat now? Come on.“

Eskild put an arm around Isak’s shoulder and led him towards the living room.  
Isak was silently thanking him, that he didn’t push for more information.  


.

Isak met up with his boys during lunch break the next day. He chewed on his sandwich slowly, thinking about what Eskild said to him the night before.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by Jonas punching his arm.

„Hello? Isak what are you thinking about? You’re constantly staring off into the distance.“  


Isak rubbed his arm „Family stuff you know.“  


Jonas nodded and shot Magnus and Mahdi a look, but they let it drop.  


„So what about Lucas’ party, are we going or what?“  


„Yes! Definitely I can’t wait to meet some chicks! Maybe I’ll have a one night stand!“ Magnus wiggled his eyebrows excitedly.  


Mahdi and Jonas laughed „What about you?“ 

Jonas nudged him and Isak shrugged „Yeah, I guess“  


„You guess?“ Mahdi asked, shooting Jonas another look.  


„Come on, all the first and second year girls are going, it’s gonna be fun.“ Magnus reassured him.  


Isak could barely hold himself back from rolling his eyes „Yeah sure sounds good“ he said instead and took a big bite of his sandwich.

The guys started talking about the party animatedly. But Isak just couldn’t get himself to join in their excitement.  


Since Even had told him, he wasn’t going to be there, he kind of didn’t see the point of going. He wasn’t interested in any of the girls and definitely not any guys from their school either.  
He figured he could use the party to hang with his friends, get drunk and just have fun with them. But they’d probably be on his back all night about hooking up with a chick, especially Magnus. Maybe if he just got drunk enough.  
Or he’ll stick to Jonas. Jonas won’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to, yeah that’s what he’ll do. Just have a chill night with his best friend and get drunk, to forget stupid blue eyes and full lips, stretching into bright smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The party!  
> I just also wanted to thank you guys for your lovely comments, I love every single one of you!  
> Let me know what you think :) xx


	3. The party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallaaa! I was going to upload this chapter yesterday, but then Gullruten happened and the Skam update and honestly I'm still shook! But here it is now, enjoy :)

Isak agreed to help Lucas set up for the party.  


He got to his place around five in the afternoon, the party was supposed to start at eight.  


Even must have bought the beer earlier or even the day before, because the fridge was already filled with cans and bottles, and so was the counter.  
He spotted two bottles of vodka in between the soda. No sign of Even though. But Isak was not disappointed, no. He would have a good time tonight with his friends, drink too much beer and who knows, he might even dance, if he felt like it.  


So he helped Lucas set up the music, moved furniture out of the way, locked some of the valuable items in the parents’ bedroom, and filled bowls with chips. 

At seven the doorbell rang and Isak opened it to find Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus standing there.

„Heyyy!“ Jonas hugged Isak first, then Mahdi and Magnus followed „We thought we could pre-game together.“  


Isak raised his eyebrows „Sure you didn’t start without me already?“  


„We might have had a can or three on the way“ Mahdi announced happily.  


Jonas handed Isak a can „Even though you still owe me, don’t think I forgot“ and held another one up in Lucas’ direction „A gift for throwing an amazing party.“  


„You don’t even know if it’s going to be amazing yet.“ Isak pointed out  


„I have a feeling it will be.“  


They sat down on the couch, put some music on and started to drink.  
Yes, he would have a good time tonight.

.

The house was filled with students from Nissen and a few people Isak didn’t recognize. The mood was good, music loud, people dancing, drinking, chatting and making out.  


Isak was in a good mood, too. He had had a couple beers with the guys, before the party started and was now sipping on his vodka-coke mixture, which Magnus had made for him. It was very strong, but Isak didn’t complain. It was perfect for tonight.  


The couch suddenly dipped and a girl sat down next to him, really closely, too close for comfort.  


„Hi“ She beamed at him, her cheeks rosy and a red cup in her hand „You’re Isak right?“  


Isak smiled back „Yup.“ he took another sip.  


„I’m Emma.“ She gave him a big smile and stretched out her hand. 

He took it and shook it for a second, before letting it go again.  


„I’ve seen you around school you know.“ She moved closer to him, if that was even possible, and wrapped her arm around his. Her breath smelled like alcohol „You’re cute“  


Isak raised an eyebrow and looked back over to her.  


She was a beautiful girl, no question. She had short brown hair, big hazel eyes and a cute smile. He took another gulp from his cup, he could do this. 

„You know who you look like?“  


She rolled her eyes „Yeah I know“  


„You look like the little boy from stranger things, who’s really a girl. Cute, if you’re into 13 year olds, I guess.“  


„Huh? What?“ She pulled back a bit, confusion written all over her face.  


Isak laughed „I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You’re cute as well, is what I meant to say.“  


„Oh“ She laughed again and moved closer, her face in front of Isak’s now.  


Isak let his now empty cup drop to the floor and pulled her face closer to his. 

_You can do this._   


Their lips met and Emma immediately started kissing him enthusiastically. Isak kissed her back tentatively, letting her do most of the work.  


He didn’t feel anything. Nothing. Not even the alcohol running through his veins, made this feel good. He tried to really get into it, but he just couldn’t.  


He opened his eyes, as Emma continued kissing him. 

_What was he doing? Who was he trying to fool?_   


His eyes moved up a bit and he noticed someone standing in the door. He froze, his lips parting a little, as he started moving his head back and away from Emma. She didn’t seem to notice and kissed down his neck instead, while Isak’s eyes were glued to the person standing in the doorway.  


It was Even, with his arm around a blonde girl’s shoulders, and he was looking right at him.

.

„Wanna go somewhere more private?“  


Isak was still so shocked to see Even standing there, looking back at him, that he didn’t even hear Emma’s question  


„Isak?“  


„Hm? What?“ He averted his gaze and looked at her. He had almost completely forgotten she was there at all.  


„I asked, if you wanted to go somewhere more private?“ She smiled at him and ran her fingers down his cheek.  


Isak blinked a few times „I need a drink“ He finally said, before picking up his cup of the floor and fleeing into the kitchen.  


There were a few people in there and Isak leaned against the wall for a moment, breathing.  


_What the fuck was Even doing here? I thought he said he wouldn’t come? And why was he watching me like that? And who is that girl with him?_   


Before Isak could ask himself any more questions, the door opened and Even walked in, alone.  


_Fuck me!_

Isak quickly moved from the wall and walked over to the counter, where the vodka was standing. But Even got there before him, and grabbed the bottle before he could. He slowly poured the entire content that was left in the bottle into his cup and added some coke. 

That looked like one strong drink. Even turned towards Isak, who was standing next to him, cup in hand  


„Oh, did you want some too?“ 

He looked at him innocently and Isak just stared back, didn’t know how to respond. Even had seen him walk over to the counter and wait for him to finish his drink. He must have known that Isak had wanted some as well. 

Even suddenly took Isak’s cup out of his hand and poured some of his drink into it. Then he pulled a joint out of his pocket and put it behind his ear. 

„Join me outside?“ 

He walked away without waiting for a reply, leaving a confused Isak behind. 

_Fuck._  


.

Isak took one gulp of his very strong drink, before walking towards the back door, which Even had just disappeared through. 

He didn’t have to look for him long, he was sitting on the steps, lighting his joint. He looked up when Isak walked over and joined him on the step. Even took a deep drag and handed the joint to Isak, who took it.  


„Enjoying the party so far?“  


„Yeah it’s not bad. The drinks are a bit strong…“ Isak raised his cup and Even laughed.  


„I, um I thought you weren’t coming tonight?“  


„Change of plans“ Even shrugged „Wanted to see what my brother and his friends were up to here.  
That girl your girlfriend inside?“  


Isak looked up and raised one eyebrow „Emma? I literally just met her tonight.“ He answered after blowing out some smoke.  


„Ah I see“ He took the joint back „She seems nice.“  


Isak watched him for a moment. 

_Why does he care?_

Isak was too tipsy, well on his way to drunk, to have the energy to interpret what Even was saying.  


„Yeah I guess. So does your girlfriend.“  


Even blew out some smoke and looked at Isak, handing him the joint again „Yeah“ is all he said.  


There were a few minutes of silence between them. Not awkward, just them sitting on a step together, legs pressed against each other, and sharing a joint.  


„Sonja.“ Even finally said  


„Hm?“ Isak raised an eyebrow again  


„That’s her name, my girlfriend“  


„Oh.“ Isak swallowed and decided now would be a good time to take another big gulp of his too strong drink. He felt his head getting more and more fuzzy.

„Sonja.“ He articulated her name „Seems nice.“ he repeated Even’s words.  


Even didn’t look at him, instead concentrating on some point in the night sky 

„Yeah, we’ve been dating forever. Since we were like 15? I think? We’ve been kind of drifting apart recently, but… I cant break up with her. We have history you know?“  


Isak didn’t know why Even felt the need to explain himself, but he nodded, when he finally looked back at him, the joint hanging forgotten from his fingertips.  


For a moment it seemed as if time slowed down, as if they were the only two people at this party, maybe even on the planet, or in the universe. Even looked into Isak’s eyes, and Isak looked back. It felt like minutes, hours, days passing by. Just the two of them, sitting on that step.  


But then Even dropped his eyes down to his lips and Isak couldn’t help but do the same. Even’s head slowly moved closer to his, their eyes still trained on the others lips. Isak’s heart was beating as if he had just run a marathon. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Even mirrored the action. There were only millimeters separating their lips now, he could feel Even’s breath on his cheek and stopped breathing. Isak closed his eyes and decided to just let, what was about to happen, happen. To not think about it. He could almost taste Even, when  


„ISAAAAKKK!“ The back door slammed open and Lucas stood there, yelling his name „There you are! Guys I found him!!!“  


Even and Isak had jumped apart so quickly when the door opened, shock written on both of their faces. Isak didn’t dare to look over to Even.  


Maybe he had forgotten for a moment, that it was him who he was about to kiss. Maybe he was just really drunk too.  


Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi joined Lucas at the door and they all looked extremely happy to see Isak.

„What are you doing out here man? Wait, is that… do i smell weed?“  


He heard Even chuckle next to him.  


„Aw Even why didn’t you tell me? You should share with your brother at least.“  


„Because there isn’t enough for everyone. And Isak here found me first, so I shared with him.“  


The boys seemed to accept that explanation, all too drunk to question anything.  


„Come on Isak, we want to play beer pong. Join us!“ Mahdi said excitedly and waved Isak to come inside.  


He slowly got up, immediately feeling cold and dizzy, and walked over to the guys. 

At the door he turned around before closing it behind himself, and risked one last glance at Even, who was back to looking out into the sky.  


_I wonder what he’s thinking about_ , was his last thought, before the door closed.

.

The party was beginning to slow down and the alcohol in his body wearing off. Emma was still clinging to his side and pressed kisses to his neck from time to time. 

Isak sat on the couch in the living room, not really paying any attention to her, instead looking around.  


There were Jonas, Mahdi and Lucas in one corner, having what seemed to be a heated discussion.  


Then there was Magnus, who was dancing, if you could still call it that, very closely with another girl from the second year, Vilde.  


Eskild and Linn seemed to be very drunk, but at least they were having a good time, jumping around on the dance-floor and taking silly selfies.  


And then there was Even, who was chatting on the other side of the room. From time to time their eyes would meet across the room and Isak would feel his heart skip a beat.  


He was also getting really tired though, it was close to 3 in the morning, and he yawned into his hand. Emma sat up next to him and moved her face closer to his. Isak moved back away from her.  


„What are you doing after this?“ She asked and bit her lip.  


Shit Isak could not take her home tonight, he would not be able to do that. So he quickly made up an excuse. 

„Um I actually promised Lucas to help him clean up tomorrow, before his parents come back, so i’m just gonna crash here.“  


The disappointment was clearly written on her face „Oh I see.“ 

She waited a few more seconds expectantly, until she sighed and finally got up to join her friends.  


Isak leaned back and exhaled a sigh of relief, closing his eyes. 

He was almost ready to doze off, when someone sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders,

„Awesome party don’t you think?“ He opened his eyes and turned his head to see a beaming Lucas.  


He smiled back at him „Yeah awesome party man.  
Um could I maybe crash here tonight? I’m just really tired I don’t think I would be able to make it home.“  


„Of course bro, no problem!“ Lucas tousled Isak’s hair „I have an extra mattress in my room.“  


„Thanks man.“ 

Soon people started to leave and Isak helped to collect a few cups and cans, bringing them into the kitchen.  


He kept looking for Even, but couldn’t see him anywhere. Or his girlfriend for that matter. 

_Maybe they left. Or maybe, they went up to Even’s room. Together._

Isak didn’t want to think about it, so he emptied some more cans into the sink and went upstairs to get ready to finally go to sleep. 

He looked down the hallway, where he knew Even’s room was located, and saw that the door was closed, light shining underneath it.  


_So he was probably in his room. But was he alone?_

He sighed and undressed in Lucas’ room, taking of his jeans and sweater, only leaving a T-shirt and his boxers on.  


Lucas pulled out the mattress from underneath his bed and handed him a blanket.

„I’m so tired I’m gonna pass out man.“ and he literally did, as soon as he laid down.  


Isak was extremely tired himself, but he couldn’t help thinking about what almost happened between him and Even outside. He didn’t just imagine it right? It was not just a weird dream induced by too much alcohol mixed with weed? No it was real. Even wanted to kiss him.  


He grinned to himself and closed his eyes, dreaming of what could have happened, if they wouldn’t have been disturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Come say hi on tumblr if you like. My url is germericangirl there as well :)


	4. Cheese Toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The next morning Isak woke up with a pounding headache, a dry mouth and an unsettled stomach. He slowly sat up, holding his head and looked over to Lucas, who was still sound asleep. 

He got up and went through Lucas’ closet, until he found a pair of sweatpants he could borrow and put them on. The first thing he needed was a shower. 

He walked out of the room, across the hall to the bathroom.  
Just as he was going to open the door, it was opened from the other side, by a damp, half naked Even. Isak froze. 

When Even noticed Isak standing there, he smiled brightly at him  


„Good Morning!“ he said enthusiastically „I didn’t know you stayed the night.“  


„I, um…yes, I was too tired to go home last night.“ It was hard for Isak to form words, when Even was standing in front of him in nothing but a towel, which was hanging low _too low_ on his hips, and still damp from the shower.  


He still smiled at him „Cool! You should come down after you’re done here. I’m making breakfast.“ 

He stepped out of the doorway, so Isak could enter the bathroom

„Yeah thanks“. He made an effort to only look at Even’s face and to not let his eyes drift down, which was not an easy task, since it was still hard for him to look Even into the eyes, after the almost kiss last night. And, well because he was half naked.  


Isak looked after Even for a short moment, long enough to notice, that no one else seemed to be, or have been, in his room. Not that it mattered, but it still made him smile. He finally closed the door and turned the shower on. 

.

After showering and using some mouthwash, to get that horrible taste out of his mouth, he headed downstairs into the kitchen. The radio was playing and he could already smell the food from far away. His stomach rumbled in excitement. 

„Hey!“ Even smiled brightly at him as soon as he entered the kitchen „I hope you’re hungry. I made eggs and toast.“  


„Starving actually.“ Isak leaned against the counter and watched Even prepare the food, while humming to the song on the radio, for a moment.  


„How are you so cheerful this early in the morning? Aren’t you hungover or anything?“  


Even laughed and turned towards him „Ah beginner. Don’t forget I’m two years older than you, I already have a lot more experience drinking. Also it helps, that I only had a beer and half of our shared drink.“ He turned back to the stove. 

_So he wasn’t drunk last night. Okay, good to know. So he must remember what happened as well right? We’re apparently agreeing to pretend it never happened, alright._

Even filled two plates with eggs and two toasts and handed Isak a plate. „Coffee? Tea? Water with aspirin?“  


„I definitely prefer the last option today.“  


Even laughed pouring him a glass of water and dropped an aspirin in it.  


They sat down at the kitchen table and started eating in comfortable silence.  


„Great party last night right?“  


Isak nodded in agreement „Yeah it was fun.“  


_My favorite part was when you showed up_ he didn’t say out loud.

„So are you like going to uni now?“  


Even shook his head „No last year at Bakka.“  


Isak looked up, confused „Last year? So you repeated a year or?“  


Even suddenly jumped up from the table „I fucking love this song!“ He went over to the radio and turned the volume up.  


Isak looked at him even more confused than before „That song? Gabrielle? Really?“  


Even beamed at him and started dancing in the small kitchen „Yes! Don’t you know it?“  


„Of course I know it, it’s a fucking hashtag.“

Even started to actually sing to the song, he knew all the words. 

Isak still watched him, shaking his head, but couldn’t hold back a smile. He was adorable. Even sang directly to him and Isak couldn’t help but blush a little and moved his head to the rhythm of the song.  


„You’re dancing! See! You like the song!“  


„No! I am not dancing, and I definitely do not like this song.“ Isak laughed, but Even was already grabbing his hand, pulling him up from the chair and Isak just let it happen. 

Even was twirling him around the kitchen and Isak actually enjoyed dancing with him to this stupid song. 

The song came to an end and Even turned the volume back down, before taking a bow.  


„Thank you for this dance kind sir“ He said to Isak.  


„No, thank you.“ Isak said in return and they both laughed until Lucas was suddenly standing in the kitchen.  


„What the hell guys? How am I supposed to sleep, when you’re blasting music down here?“  


They looked at each other and held back their laughs.  


„Aw sorry, did we wake the little baby?“ Even tousled Lucas dark blonde hair and Lucas batted his hands away.  


„Stop! You’re annoying. Did you make food at least? I need something inside my stomach.“  


„Yeah there’s eggs and toast, help yourself.“  


Even collected Isak’s and his own dishes and began washing them. 

„So Mom and Dad will be back in the afternoon. This place needs to be spotless until then. You better get to it soon Lucas.“  


„What? Why me? You can help!“  


„It was your party. I was simply a guest.“  


„Asshole“  


„Dickhead“  


„I’ll help!“ Isak threw in quickly  


Lucas turned to him, smiling gratefully „Aw thanks man, you’re the best“  


„Hey Isak is your guest, he shouldn’t have to clean up.“  


„I don’t mind it, really.“ 

To be honest, he wasn’t the biggest fan of cleaning up, but if it gave him an excuse to stay longer and be around Even, he would clean the entire house, mow the lawn and even do the laundry.  


„Now you’re making me look bad, thanks a lot. I guess I’ll help too then.“  


„That’s the least you can do, after not sharing your joint with me last night. Don’t think I forgot.“  


„I was just being a good big brother and looking out for you“  


„But you shared with Isak.“  


„He’s not my little brother“  


_Thank fuck_ Isak thought, while he continued listening to their bickering and smiled to himself.

.

Lucas started vacuuming and moving the furniture back into their original positions, while Isak collected all of the bottles, cans and cups, that were scattered around the living room and outside.  


Even cleaned up the kitchen in the meantime, washed random dishes that were used the night before and brought the garbage outside. 

Isak was finished first and walked into the kitchen, to see if he could help Even, but it seemed, that he was almost finished himself. So Isak just leaned against a counter and watched Even work. Even looked over a few times and smiled at Isak, who quickly pretended to type something on his phone, or just looked down at the ground.

„Finished already?“ Even finally asked. Isak looked up from his phone, which he was just composing a message on, that was all random letters and numbers.

„Yeah, and Lucas was just vacuuming in the other room, so I got out of there.“  


Even smiled and nodded, watching him intently, too intently. Isak looked down, embarrassed of the shy boy he became around Even. 

The vacuum cleaner was turned off in the other room and shortly after, Lucas walked into the kitchen.

„I’m DONE! Like I’ll never throw a party ever again, or I’ll have a cleaning team come in the next day.“  


Isak and Even both laughed at him.  


„You think I’m joking, I’m not.“ He said looking dead serious.  


„Why don’t you go shower, you stink.“ Even said to him „I’ll clean up the rest.“ He patted Lucas on the shoulder und pushed him towards the kitchen door.  


„You stink yourself!“ Was the last thing Lucas said, before exiting the room.  


Isak raised his eyebrows and chuckled when Even walked back over him.  


„I do not stink. I took a shower this morning, you saw me come out of the bathroom, you are my witness.“  


Isak gulped, he suddenly had the image of a half naked, damp Even in front of his eyes again „I…yeah.“  


Even leaned against the counter next to him and checked his phone.

„Anyways“ he said, when he put his phone back in his back pocket, „I’m starving from all this cleaning, what about you?“  


Isak shrugged his shoulders and smiled „Sure, what did you have in mind?“  


„Didn’t you know? I’m a master chef, I can create anything you want! What are you in the mood for?“  


Isak chuckled and raised an eyebrow „A master chef, really? Okay let’s see, um how about that delicious Lasagne your mom made the other night?“  


Even looked through some cabinets „Hm, I’m afraid we don’t have the ingredients for that in the house at the moment. I could go shopping though, if that’s really want you wanted.“  


„Nah it’s okay. I doubt you’d be able to replicate your mom’s recipe anyways.“  


Even spinned around „Are you saying you don’t trust my master chef skills?“  


Isak smiled „You can prove it to me another time.“  


Even smiled back „Sounds like a plan.“ 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, just smiling at each other, before Isak cleared his throat.

„So what can you make to eat now, that you don’t have to go shopping for?“  


Even turned around to open the fridge „Hm I could make cheese toast?“ He peeked out from behind the fridge door.  


„Sounds perfect.“ Isak said and lifted himself up, so that he was sitting on top of the counter.

Even smiled as he began working on their toasts. After adding the cheese, he picked up a bottle of spices,

„What kind of spices would you like?“ He read the label „Caribbean Jerk BBQ?“  


„Why not.“ He watched Even sprinkle it over the toasts  


„Chili?“  


„Always Chili!“ Isak agreed  


„Rosemary?“  


„Yeah, lots of Rosemary!“  


Even chuckled „Lots? Okay lots of Rosemary.“ He added it to the toasts.

„Okay what next? Potta- Pottagaldrar?“  


„Uh sure.“ Isak laughed and watched Even work. Or really, just watched Even, if he was being honest. He was so beautiful.  


„One more. Cinnamon?“  


„Definitely!“  


Even sprinkled it on top and wrinkled his forehead „This is gonna taste like balls.“  


Isak snorted as Even put the toasts in the oven and walked back over to the fridge.  


„Beer?“ He asked Isak, who nodded and took a bottle from Even.  


The radio was still playing in the background and he had to think back to their little dance session that morning.

„So you really like Gabrielle?“ he asked Even, while he watched him take a sip out of the bottle.  


He looked at him and smiled „Of course! It’s a classic!“  


Isak laughed and shook his head, drinking his own beer.  


„What kind of music do you listen to then?“  


„Um I’m a pretty big fan of NWA. Makes you feel cool, when you listen to it.“  


„Ever heard of Nas?“  


„Nas? Nahs? Nas? Yeah I’ve heard of him.“  


Even chuckled „Doesn’t sound like it. We’ll listen to him later.“  


_Later_ Isak smiled.

They continued talking and drinking their beers, while they waited for the toasts to finish. Conversation flowed easily between them and when Even took another drink from his beer and looked out the window for a moment, Isak couldn’t help but stare.  


Even was so beautiful, and it felt as if he was flirting with him, but Isak was afraid he was just making something up in his head at the same time. Why else would the brother of his friend spend so much time with him though?  


Before he could continue thinking about it, the oven’s timer beeped and Even opened it and put the toasts on two plates.

It smelled and looked delicious and Isak took a bite, regretting it immediately.

„Ah shit hot!“ He quickly drank a big gulp of his beer, while Even just laughed at him.  


„You are always in a rush aren’t you?“ 

Isak would be embarrassed, but Even looked at him and said those words with such adoration, that Isak almost blushed on the spot.  


„Anyways, except for the hotness, what do you say about this creation by chef Even?“

Even took a bite and his face wrinkled in disgust, Isak laughed.

„It tastes even worse than I thought it would. It’s missing something.“  


„Yeah like what?“  


„Like cardamom! Cardamom makes everything better!“  


„Oh yeah?“ Even laughed and they continued eating the toasts, even though they really did not taste good.  


Suddenly, Lucas walked in, his hair wet „What the fuck are you guys doing? Did you not hear the doorbell? I just got out of the shower to open the fucking door.“ He looked at Even, exasperated.  


„We were making cheese toasts. Want one?“ Even held it in front of Lucas’ mouth, who turned his face away

„No I don’t, but maybe your girlfriend does?“ 

Even lowered the toast back on his plate. 

„Sonja is here, Even.“ With that he walked back out of the room.

Even slowly put the plate down on the counter „Shit I had totally forgotten.“ 

He turned to Isak, looking apologetic, „Sorry man, we have to continue our disgusting cheese toast meal another time.“  


Isak tried to not let the disappointment and sadness show, that just overwhelmed him, when Lucas uttered the word girlfriend. For a short time, they were in a parallel universe, where Even didn’t have a girlfriend, and Isak actually had a shot with him. He was so stupid. He forced a smile on his face and put his plate on the counter, after he jumped down, he didn’t feel like eating anymore. There was a huge clump in his throat, that wouldn’t let any food pass by anyways.

„No problem.“  


Even still looked at him, when Sonja entered the kitchen.

„Oh hey, I didn’t know you had company.“  


„Yeah“ Even scratched the back of his head „This is actually Lucas’ friend, Isak. Isak, this is my girlfriend, Sonja.“  


Isak reached out his hand, and shook Sonja’s. 

_Lucas’ friend, yeah, that’s all I’ll ever be anyways._

After shaking his hand, she immediately turned to Even and talked to him about something Isak will never remember, because suddenly, she pressed her lips to Even’s and then they were making out. Right here, in the kitchen, next to him.  


Isak was frozen for a moment, before he mumbled an excuse, that they probably didn’t hear, and left the room as fast as he could.  


In the living room he leaned against the wall and breathed for a moment, blinking back tears. 

_You are not going to cry, no, you will not._

He let himself calm down for a moment, before climbing up the stairs to Lucas’ room. 

When Isak entered the room, he was back in his bed, watching something on his Laptop.

„Hey man, wanna watch a movie?“  


Isak would not stay another minute in this house.

„Nah I actually still have some homework I need to finish, so I’m gonna head home.“  


„Aw that sucks. Sorry I’m not in a better mood today, I’m just really hungover.“  


Isak changed from Lucas’ sweatpants into his own jeans.

„No problem, I’m not feeling to great myself.“ It was not because of the alcohol, but Lucas didn’t need to know that.  


„See you Monday?“  


„Yeah see you Monday.“ Isak replied and left the room, closing the door behind himself. He took another deep breath, before quickly and quietly leaving the house.  
He didn’t want to run into Even or worse his girlfriend, right now. He just wanted to get home and sleep and forget this day and last night ever happened.  


He ran to the bus, and if some tears left his eyes on the way, he blamed it on the wind. 

.

Isak spend the rest of Saturday in bed, Eskild only coming in once to check on him. He told him he was hungover and he left him alone for the rest of the day.  


Isak felt so stupid. He really thought, there was something between them, some kind of spark, and managed to forget about the girlfriend in the meantime. Why did he always fall for guys, who were straight or had girlfriends?  


He buried his face in his pillow and closed his eyes. He would just forget about him, no problem. Tomorrow he would hang out with the guys, concentrate on his school work and simply forget about Even.  


He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, to text the guys, and saw, that he had a facebook notification, a friend request from Emma. 

He unlocked his phone and went on her profile, staring at her picture for a moment, before making a decision. 

He accepted the friend request and opened google. Into the search bar he typed „How to get turned on by a girl if you are gay“.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending, hope you liked it anyways :)  
> Let me know what you think xx


	5. Emma

Isak was sitting on the back of a bench on Sunday, waiting for the boys and texting with Emma. He didn’t hear them getting closer and jumped, when Jonas suddenly slapped his shoulder.

„Eyyyy!“ He said, locking his phone and laughing. 

He greeted the boys and Mahdi sat down next to him, Jonas and Magnus standing in front of them.

„Who are you texting with, that you didn’t even notice us walking up to you?“ 

Madhi tried to look at Isak’s phone but he turned it away from him. 

He smirked at them „Emma.“ 

„Oh! The first year from the party!“ Jonas said immediately „She’s hot.“ 

„Who?“ Magnus asked

„You know, tall, short brown hair, kind of looks like Natalie Portman.“ Jonas tried to describe her.

„Ah yes I’ve seen her.“ Mahdi grinned at Isak.

„Oh her yes!“ Magnus finally caught on „I’ve seen you guys go at it at the party, nice man!“ He patted Isak’s shoulder, who smiled at them smugly. 

„Yup that’s her.“

„She’s cute man.“ Mahdi said and Isak nodded.

„Does she have any cute friends you can hook us up with?“ Magnus asked immediately.

„I don’t know!“ Isak said exasperatedly „You guys gotta find girls on your own.“

„Come on, don’t be like that. We’re your bros“ Mahdi said.

„I just started texting with her okay? I don’t know her friends.“ 

Isak was getting annoyed, he didn’t want to talk about Emma anymore.

„Chill man.“ Jonas said, looking concerned.

Isak knew he was acting unreasonably and forced himself to calm down. 

„We might hang out this week, I’ll see, if I can find anything out about her friends.“ he said rolling his eyes.

Magnus beamed „Aw thank you, I appreciate it.“

Isak desperately wanted to change the subject.

„So what’s the plan for today?“

Jonas shrugged „We can stay here and play Basketball or something.“

„Or we can go back to my place. My mom’s not home and we still have beer left from Friday.“ Mahdi suggested.

„Aaaah that sounds better than stupid Basketball.“ Magnus beamed again

Isak agreed and they all got up and walked towards Mahdi’s place. Maybe a few beers would help Isak relax and get his mind off a person, who’s name he didn’t want to think of anymore. He walked a little behind the guys, pretending to text.   
The truth was, he didn’t want them to ask any more questions about Emma. It was already hard enough for him to text her and pretend he wanted to hook up. When in reality, the thought alone made him uncomfortable. 

Jonas noticed that Isak wasn’t keeping up and stopped to wait for him. 

„Everything okay with you?“ He had that concerned look on his face again.

Isak looked up and nodded, putting the phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

„Yeah, just stress with my mom again, you know.“ 

Jonas nodded, but didn’t look convinced. He pulled his hat deeper over his dark curls. 

„Is she doing okay?“

Isak shrugged. 

„She keeps sending me these bible scriptures and asks me to go to church. I don’t respond, but she still texts me every day.“

„It’s your mom, man. She only wants what’s best for you. And in her opinion that’s probably going to church.“

„Yeah but then she also told me already three times this past week, that the world is ending within like the next month. I just wish she would stop.“ 

He looked down at the ground and kicked a small rock, that was lying in his way. 

„Let’s just chill now for a bit and get your mind off of things, yeah?“ 

Jonas put an arm around Isak’s shoulders, who smiled back at him. 

„Sounds good“

.

Isak came home late that night, feeling happy and slightly buzzed from a few cans of beer. 

_Today was really good_ he thought to himself, taking off his clothes and falling into bed. 

He liked hanging out with the guys, it took his mind off of things. Of course they still talked about girls, but Isak didn’t mind as much, after he drank a bit and let the boys do most of the talking. He just listened to their conversations and laughed about the stupid things, that came out of their mouths. 

They ended up playing Fifa and drank beer and Isak thought, maybe everything is gonna turn out alright.

.

On Monday’s Lucas and Isak didn’t have a class together, so Isak did his best to avoid him. Not because he had a problem with him, but just because he would be reminded of his brother and the weekend again. 

So he closed his locker and looked around, to make sure Lucas wasn’t anywhere near, when he spotted Emma standing by her own locker.   
He contemplated quickly turning around and walking away, but decided not to. He took a deep breath instead, and walked over to her.

„Hi.“ He gave her his best flirty smile.

Emma looked up, surprised to see him standing there, she smiled back „Oh, hi.“

„Good party on Friday, right?“

She closed her locker „Yeah it was fun.“

There was a moment of silence between them, in which she looked at him expectantly.

„So um I wanted to ask you something.“

She smiled and turned a little more towards him „Yes?“

„Would you maybe like to hang out some time this week? I thought maybe we could go to the park, or maybe get a coffee or something?“ He tried to look really flirty.

Emma smiled happily „Yes! I would love that! Does, um… Wednesday work for you?“

„Wednesday sounds great.“

„Cool!“

„See you Wednesday Emma.“ He smiled and winked, as he passed her. 

As soon as he was around the corner and was sure she couldn’t see him anymore, the smile fell of his face. 

_That was harder than I thought._

He couldn’t force himself, to have feelings for Emma, but he could try and focus on what he liked about her, like he read on that website, after googling the other night. 

He liked that she had a cute face and a friendly smile, and that she liked him. 

On Wednesday he would take her out and would try to get to know her a little, maybe they had things in common. Then he would try to kiss her again, without the influence of any alcohol this time, and maybe even ask her to be his girlfriend. 

And he would definitely not think of a stupid boy, with stupid blue eyes and stupid full lips anymore. 

.

Isak was sitting in the canteen on Tuesday, chewing on a sandwich and listening to Jonas and Magnus rambling on about hook ups they had with girls. 

Suddenly someone pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. 

„Hey guys!“ 

It was Lucas, who was happily smiling at them. 

_Damn_ Isak thought, he was doing so good at avoiding him. He thought he wouldn’t have to face him until later, in class. 

„Heyyy man, sick party on Friday.“ Magnus immediately said and they high fived across the table.

„Yeah when’s the next one?“ Mahdi asked

Lucas laughed „Not until I’m moved out I’m afraid. My parents found out and they are pissed. Im kind of grounded.“

„Grounded? What are you 12?“ Jonas laughed and the other boys joined him, Isak couldn’t hold back a laugh himself.

„I know, sucks, but whatever. Anyways Isak, we kind of have to finish our project this week. So you’re gonna have to come to my place, since I can’t go anywhere.“ he rolled his eyes.

Isak felt a lump forming in his throat. He couldn’t go over Lucas’ house. What if he ran into Even or his girlfriend again?

„I could do tomorrow, what about you?“

„I have a date, with Emma.“ He smiled triumphantly at the boys, relieved he had an excuse.

There was a chorus of „Whaaat?“ and „Why didn’t you tell us“ and „Awesome!“ around the table.

„The same Emma you made out with at my party?“

„The only one“ Isak nodded, smile still in place.

„She’s cute, good for you man, that definitely has priority. Okay so then I can only do Friday. Does that work for you?“

Isak panicked. He didn’t have an excuse for Friday, and he also knew, that they had to finish the presentation this week. He didn’t know what to do   
„Um I think I might have a family thing, but I’ll get back to you okay?“

Lucas sighed „Alright, otherwise we have to do it on our own, and then finish it in school together or something. I can’t believe my parents are treating me like a child.“

„Yeah“ Isak felt bad, he didn’t want to let Lucas down, but he also wasn’t ready to face his brother yet. 

The boys started talking about the party again and Isak got lost in his thoughts, breaking his sandwich in pieces, but not eating any of it. He didn’t feel hungry anymore.

.

The next day in school, Isak was trying to think of excuses to cancel his date with Emma. 

He was dreading going, but he also knew he couldn’t cancel. All of his friends knew about the date and were more excited, than he was. If he would cancel all of a sudden, they’d definitely know that something was up. And Jonas already kept watching him constantly with that concerned look on his face. No he would go, who knows, maybe he’ll end up enjoying himself. 

He sighed and read the same sentence in his text book a fifth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even will be back in the next chapter!   
> xx


	6. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Isak was waiting for the tram after school, replying to the group chat he had with the boys. They were all wishing him luck for his date with Emma later that afternoon and giving him tips on what to do.

 _You should go down on her. Girls love that_ (Jonas)

 _ **Don’t forget to ask about her friends!!**_ (Magnus)

You have to pay the bill, no question, it doesn’t matter what she gets, you better pay for it! (Mahdi)

Isak replied with a simple **'Thanks'** ‚ and opened a game on his phone, trying to distract himself.

The tram arrived and he got on, not looking up from his phone, standing rather than sitting down. 

He was concentrated on his game, when someone standing next to him, cleared his throat and said in a deep voice, that Isak would recognize anywhere „Hello.“

Isak looked up from his phone, shocked that it was actually Even, standing next to him here on the tram. 

_What are the chances_

Isak looked back down at his phone for a moment, not knowing how to respond, before finally saying „Hi!“ 

He looked out the window, feeling nervous. 

„Are you going home?“

Isak looked back at Even and nodded „Yeah. You?“

„Yup.“

Silence.

Isak couldn’t believe he let Even turn him into this nervous mess once again. He just managed to not think all day and all night of him, had just made a perfect plan, to forget about him all together, and now he was standing here, next to him, looking as beautiful as ever, and even seeming a bit nervous as well. Could it be?

„Great talk.“ Even finally broke their silence and laughed.

That broke the tension between them and Isak laughed as well „Yeah.“

„So have you listened to Nas yet?“

„Um no didn’t have a chance yet.“

„Well I did say we would listen to it together, I want to show you his best songs first.“

Isak looked up, did Even really want to hang out with him again? Did he want to be friends? 

„Yeah?“

„Definitely! What about now? What are you doing right now?“

Isak looked at him, surprised. 

„Um nothing?“ He shrugged. 

His date was not until later in the afternoon, he could listen to some songs with Even in the meantime. 

„Great! So can we go to your place maybe? My parents aren’t really in the best mood this week. The party and everything.“ Even rolled his eyes and laughed again. 

Isak loved the sound of his laugh. 

„Sure! Mine is actually the next stop.“ 

Isak felt excitement bubble up inside of him. He didn’t even try to fight it. If Even wanted to be friends, then Isak would take it. He just liked being around him and spending time with him. And he could get his feelings under control. 

They got off at the next stop and walked towards Isak’s shared apartment. Nobody was home, when they walked inside, and he was thankful for it. They took off their shoes and Isak led them into his room, dropping his backpack in a corner. 

„Do you want something to drink, or um are you hungry or something?“

Even smiled „Wanna order a pizza? My treat.“

Isak shrugged again and smiled back „Sure sounds good“ 

They ordered a pizza and while they waited for it to arrive, Isak went into the kitchen, to get them some coke. When he returned to the room, Even was sitting on his bed, looking around at the pictures on his walls.

„Nice memes you got hanging here.“ Even pointed at the ones on the wall above the bed and smiled.

„Yeah I know they’re stupid.“

„No I’m serious, I think they’re funny!“

„Oh!“ Isak shrugged „Thanks then I guess?“

Isak felt a little self conscious, having Even in here, but tried to not let it show. He wished he would have cleaned his room and washed some of the dirty clothes and dishes that were lying around in the room, but there was nothing he could change about it now.

He put the bottle of coke and two glasses down next to his bed and sat down next to Even. He got his Laptop out and opened youtube. 

„So what song should we start with?“

.

The pizza arrived and they ate it, while listening to Nas, Even commenting on and explaining some of the songs, watching Isak for his reactions.

After they finished the pizza, Even laid back on the bed and held his stomach 

„I ate too much, I’m so full.“

Isak laughed „Beginner. I can finish an entire pizza by myself.“

Even laughed „That’s because you’re still so young, I’m almost 20!“

„Yeah you can retire next year.“ Isak joked. 

The music was sill playing in the background. Even laughed and sat up, grabbing his backpack. 

„I know exactly what I need now.“ He pulled out a joint and wiggled his eyebrows at Isak „What do you think?“

„Niiiiice“ Isak smiled brightly and pushed the Laptop off his lap. 

He moved back onto the bed, until he was stretched out on it, his upper body propped up by his elbows. He watched Even light up the joint, taking a drag and blowing out the smoke. 

Isak licked his lips. He looked so beautiful. Even handed him the joint, grabbed a cup that was standing on the floor, to use as an ashtray, and laid down next to him, his head on a pillow. 

Isak took a drag himself and rested his head on the pillow next to Even’s. 

„I broke up with Sonja.“ Even said after a while, taking the joint back from Isak, who had started coughing at Even’s words. 

_What the fuck?_

He turned his head to look at Even „You, um you did?“

Even nodded „I told you we were drifting apart from each other. Plus she was always trying to control me, telling me how much I could drink or smoke. It just didn’t work anymore.“

Even turned his head to look at him as well. They laid there looking at each other for a moment, before Even handed Isak the joint again. He moved his head and looked at the ceiling, taking an extra long drag. 

He could feel Even’s eyes on him. Isak licked his lips after letting out the smoke and turned his head back to look at Even 

„I’m sorry, if you’re sad about it.“

He chuckled „I’m not sad.“ 

Isak swallowed and Even took the joint out of Isak’s hand, which was still resting on his stomach. 

He put it out in the cup and rested it back on the floor, before turning on his side, to face Isak again. Isak was still staring at Even, his heart had started beating faster.

„Isak“ He moved a hand up slowly to Isak’s cheek, watching his reaction. 

When Isak didn’t pull away, he began moving his fingers slowly, caressing his cheek, carding them through his hair. 

Isak swallowed, was this really happening? Was he just super high and imagining everything? 

„I really like you.“ Even almost whispered. 

The music was still playing in the background, it had changed to something softer and slower, but Isak would not be able to tell which song was playing. His heart was racing, he felt Even’s fingers on his cheek and leaned into the touch, his eyelids fluttering shut. 

When he opened them again, he saw that Even had moved his head closer to his, still watching him closely. 

He seemed to ask a silent question and Isak answered him, by wetting his lips with his tongue, parting them slightly and closing his eyes again. 

He felt Even’s breath on his cheek, before he felt his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Isak’s eyes fluttered open for a moment, to make sure that this was really Even, who was kissing him and that he wasn’t just imagining it. 

Even looked him in the eyes for a moment, before closing his own and finally kissing him tentatively. 

Isak kissed him back immediately, fireworks in his stomach exploding. 

It was gentle at first, their lips barely touching, but turned deeper quickly. 

He moved his own hand up to cup Even’s cheek, his pinky resting on his pulse. It was racing as fast as his own. 

_Could it be? Is Even just as nervous as I am?_

They kissed for what felt like hours, Isak never wanted it to end, but Even finally pulled back, leaving one last lingering kiss on his lips and looked at him, a look of wonder and pure happiness on his face. 

Isak smiled a little, before moving his chin up towards Even’s mouth, silently asking for another kiss. 

Even smiled and immediately fulfilled Isak’s wish, by kissing him deeply once again. 

This time it was Isak, who broke their kiss. He pulled back, turning on his side, so he could look at Even better. 

They were both staring at each other and smiled, hands still resting on cheeks, fingers carding through hair. 

„We kissed.“ Isak suddenly said. 

Even’s eyes crinkled „We did.“ 

He twisted one of Isak’s curls around his finger „I’ve been wanting to do that, since I saw you for the first time.“

Isak’s eyes shot up to Even’s from where they had moved to his mouth again.

„Since last week?“

Even shook his head, still smiling „No, I mean since I first saw you. It was last year at Lucas’ party.“

Isak thought back to that party, he didn’t remember much about it, just that he spent the night with the boys smoking and drinking. 

„I don’t remember seeing you before?“ 

Even shook his head „No I got there late and you were pretty out of it“ He laughed.

Isak pretended to be offended and tried to move away, but Even held him back, with his arms around his waist „But really cute, I promise!“ 

Isak relaxed in Even’s arms and raised an eyebrow challengingly „So you wanted to kiss me that night already?“

Even nodded, looking more serious now „I really did.“

„Wow“ Isak couldn’t believe that this boy, this beautiful, perfect boy, wanted him as bad, as he did him. 

Even was now lying on his back, his arms still holding onto Isak’s waist and Isak rested his head on Even’s chest, playing with the strings of his hoodie. 

„Yeah wow“ Even agreed „I can’t believe this is really happening“

Isak lifted his head again „/You/ can’t believe this is happening? I never thought I stood a chance, what with you having a girlfriend and all.“

He watched Even’s Adam’s apple move in his throat as he swallowed „I should have ended that relationship a long time ago.“

Isak rested his head on Even’s shoulder „You didn’t break up because of me right?“

Even looked down and smiled at him, hand moving through his hair. Isak closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. 

„You just helped me realize, that there was no sense in holding onto something, that didn’t make either of us happy anymore. I never felt about her, the way I feel about you.“

Isak blushed and buried his nose in Even’s chest, smiling to himself „Does she feel the same way?“

Even shook his head „No, she thinks I did it because… well she’s not happy about it.“ 

He looked down at Isak again „But I know it was the right decision, she always tried to tell me what to feel but I know what I’m feeling right now.“ 

„Only you can feel what you are feeling.“ Isak almost whispered before moving his chin up, asking for another kiss, which Even immediately gave him. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door

„Isak?“

Isak sat up quickly „What is it Eskild?“

„Oh um just wanted to say hi, I’m home.“

„Um okay?“

There was a pause.

„Do you have someone over?“

„What why?“

„Because there are shoes standing in the hallway.“

„Oh, um I… um I borrowed Jonas’ shoes, those are his.“ 

Even chuckled quietly next to him and Isak shot him a warning look.

Another pause.

„Okay.“

Isak heard Eskild walk away from the door and fell back down on the bed, letting out a sigh 

„So annoying, like he’s my dad or something.“

Even laughed „I think it’s sweet.“

„Yeah well I think sometimes it’s too much.“ He rested his head back on Even’s chest.

„How come you don’t live with your parents?“

Isak sighed „My dad kind of left my mom and me and I didn’t want to stay with my mom, she’s super religious and always wanted me to go to church and stuff, so I just left. And Eskild, he kind of found me one night and took me in.“

„I’m sorry about your parents.“

Isak shrugged „It’s better this way. My mom is kind of crazy too.“

„How so?“

Isak looked down at his hand, where he was playing with the string of Even’s hoodie again „Like she thinks the world is going to end tomorrow and she thinks my uncle is Donald Trump and stuff like that. So I’ve decided my life is better without mentally ill people around me, you know?“ 

He looked up at Even, who was watching him quietly. After a while he nodded and smiled at him, rubbing his hand over his back. 

„Yeah I know. Do you want to watch a movie?“

Isak smiled, thankful for the subject change „Sure“

They ended up watching Romeo and Juliet together (Even’s choice), while finishing the joint. Isak cried in the end but blamed it on the weed. 

After the movie was over, they made out for the rest of the night, until Isak was so tired, that he fell asleep. 

When he woke up in the middle of the night, Even was gone and there was only a note left on the pillow he was lying on before. At first Isak was disappointed, but when he read the note he couldn’t help but smile and held it close to his chest.

Even had written his phone number down and underneath it, it said

_Call me xxx_  
_PS: You look hot when you’re sleeping <3_

Isak fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> I just wanted to thank you guys for your super sweet comments <3 you have no idea how happy they make me, and how much they motivate me to keep going. I love you xx


	7. Weekend plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Enjoy :)

The next morning Isak woke up five minutes, before his alarm clock. 

He laid in bed, blinking at the ceiling, when he felt the note in his hand and all the memories from last night, came rushing back to him. 

He turned his head and moved it over to the pillow, which Even had laid on last night. 

He could smell Even on it and smiled to himself, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around. 

_Yesterday was real, it really happened, it wasn’t just a dream._

He looked back at the now crinkled note in his hand and decided to text Even. 

But when he got his phone from the nightstand, he saw a stream of text messages on it, from the boys and- from Emma. 

_Fuck! I totally forgot about her_

He went through her messages first, they started friendly enough

_Hey I’m at the Cafe, are you almost here?_

_Should I order a drink for you already?_

_Isak?_

_Hello???_

And then she started getting angry

_Isak you’re not honestly standing me up right now_

_At least have the decency to text me back!_

_Fuck you_

_You’re such an asshole_

Isak closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers 

_Shit shit shit shit shit How am I going to explain this to her?_

He thought about not texting her back for a short moment, but felt too guilty about it not to.

**Hey Emma, I’m really sorry about yesterday. I had a family emergency. Sorry again, see you at school.**

He knew it would probably not change much and that she would still hate him, but honestly he didn’t really care anymore.

Next he opened the group chat with the boys 

_**How’s it going???**_ (Magnus)

Go to the bathroom and text us some details (Mahdi)

_But don’t be rude and text while you’re eating or anything_ (Jonas) 

_But yeah let us know how its going_

_**That good huh???** _

_**You know why he’s not replying ;)))** _

HAHAHAHA

_Maybe they’re just having a deep conversation_

„deep conversation“ alright

_**;))))** _

_it really must be going that good, he completely forgot about us_

_:(_

_don’t you love us anymore?!_

_**as soon as you’re finished with whatever you’re doing, text us back ;)** _

;))

_;)))_

Isak sighed and let his right arm, which was holding his phone, drop down on the bed. 

What was he supposed to reply? He wasn’t going to tell them about Even. They didn’t even know that he was into guys and not girls. Plus he didn’t know how they would react, when they found out about him. Maybe they wouldn’t want to be friends anymore. 

Isak didn’t see another option but to lie to them, no matter how much he hated it. 

He lifted the phone back up and started typing

**Hey guys**

_**Finally!!!!** _

it is alive!

_Heyyy_

_**So long night huh?** _

_**;)** _

Yeah tell us about it

_Did you go down on her?_

no

_aw that’s okay, next time ;)_

**i dont think so**

Why not?is she saving herself for marriage or something

_**OMG I wouldnt survive that** _

no i didnt meet her

_?????_

What why not?

**I had a family thing**

…

again?!

_**so your family thing was more important than the date?!** _

**yes**

_**okayyyyy** _

Isak waited a few minutes but there was no more reply. He was just about to lock his phone, when a private message from Jonas came in

_Everything okay?_

**Yeah everything is fine :)**

_Okay..cu at school?_

**Yup cu soon**

He locked his phone and got up. He hated lying to his friends, especially Jonas, but he didn’t see any other option. 

He grabbed some fresh clothes out of his closet and went into the bathroom, turning the shower on. 

He got undressed and jumped under the shower, letting the now hot water rain down on him. It helped wash his racing thoughts and the feeling of guilt away. 

His thoughts drifted to Even and the day before, the kissing, the cuddling, the talking, their bodies pressed against each other. 

Isak felt himself hardening to the thought of Even’s full lips on his, kissing him hungrily, his hands stroking through his hair.  
He moved his own hand down his body and started touching himself, head falling back and his mind full of _Even Even Even._

When he came, it was with Even’s name on his lips. 

He cleaned himself up and stepped out of the shower, looking at his flushed but satisfied image in the mirror. He smiled before quickly getting dressed and walking back into his room, looking for the note. 

After saving Even’s number to his phone he texted him immediately.

**Hey thanks for the note :) Yesterday was nice, we should repeat it soon. xxx**

He bit his lip and hit send, feeling a little nervous. On his way out of his room, he grabbed his backpack from the corner he left it in yesterday, and put a red snapback on. 

In the hallway, he ran into Eskild.

„Oh hello there Isak. I haven’t seen you in a long time.“

Isak looked at him questioningly „What are you talking about?“

„You didn’t leave your room yesterday, after I came home.“

_Oh_

„And did Jonas come and pick his shoes up in the middle of the night? Because they’re gone.“

Eskild crossed his arms and smirked at him and Isak didn’t know how to reply. His mouth was hanging open, he could feel it, he needed to get out of here, before Eskild read him like an open book. 

So he pushed passed him „I don’t have time for this Eskild, I need to get to school.“

„Fine but I’ll be here when you get back.“ He yelled after him.

Isak closed the front door behind himself and leaned against it, breathing deep. 

_Shit, that was close._

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a message from Even.

_Heyyy I’m so glad you texted me, I missed you <3 was thinking of you all night. Wish I could have stayed but my mom was texting me to come home. Yes let’s repeat this soon! This weekend? xxx_

Isak smiled at his phone and started walking down the stairs. 

He ran to the tram, because he was running late, thanks to Eskild (more thanks to his long shower probably, but that is not important right now) and made a plan, while driving to school. 

He needed to talk to Lucas as soon as possible.

.

After Isak arrived at school, he didn’t go looking for his boys, like he usually would. 

They always met up somewhere outside and hung out until classes started. 

Today he was on a mission and he needed to find Lucas, it couldn’t wait until class. 

He scanned the schoolyard outside, where students were scattered around, but didn’t see Lucas familiar face. Instead he noticed his boys standing together outside and quickly pulled his hood over his snapback, so he could walk inside the school, without them spotting him. 

He walked down the hallway to the left, where he knew Lucas locker was located, and spotted him from far away. 

_Okay, play it cool._

He walked up to the locker and stopped next to it „Hey Lucas, how’s it going?“ 

Lucas looked up and smiled back at him „Hey man. Good, what about you?“ 

Isak nodded „Alright.“ he casually leaned against the lockers next to his.

Lucas took some books out of his locker and put them into his bag, Isak watched him.

„So um, about Friday…“

„Oh yeah, did you find out about your family thing?“

Isak adjusted the strap of his backpack „Yeah turns out it’s next month, I was just totally confused.“ He laughed and rolled his eyes at himself.

Lucas laughed as well „Oh man happens to me all the time. But cool then we can work on the project right? And you come to my place?“

Isak licked his lips „Definitely. I was actually thinking um, like I could maybe um stay over again? If that’s okay? That way we can get more work done you know…“

„Yes awesome idea! We can work on it all weekend and take some Fifa breaks in between.“

„Yeah? You think your mom will be okay with it?“ He pushed himself off the lockers and they started walking towards their classroom. 

„Oh yeah, she likes you. She told me I should spend more time with you, because you seem like a good kid.“

_Even’s mom likes me! Why does it make me so excited?_

„You should, you can learn a lot from me.“ Isak joked

He was in such a good mood. He would be spending his entire weekend at Even’s house, he couldn’t wait to tell him, and his mom liked him. The phone was burning in his pocket.

Lucas laughed as they sat down at their table in the back. 

Isak’s phone vibrated in his pocket and his heartbeat sped up, but slowed back down immediately, when he saw the text was just from Jonas.

_Where were you this morning???_

**Was running late. Eskild held me up**

_Oh ok_

_See you at lunch?_

**Yep**

The feeling of guilt rose up in him again, but he decided to ignore it, instead opening up his texts with Even. He leaned away from Lucas a bit, to make sure he wouldn’t be able to read it. 

Their teacher walked into the class room, but Isak had more important things on his mind, than listening to her right now.

**Missed you too <3**

**Guess what??**

_What?!_

**I’m gonna be spending all weekend at your house :D**

_What?? :D How?!_

**Lucas and I need to work on the project**

_R u gonna have some time for me in between?_

**I’ll have plenty of time for you ;)**

_can’t wait to kiss you again <3_

**me too <3**

**btw I was thinking of you this morning in the shower… ;)**

_WHAT_

_ISAK!_

_FUCKKKKK_

_you can’t fucking do this to me I’m in class!!!_

_I have english!!_

_and a boner_

_fuck dfuck fuck fucksksksjs_

Isak quietly laughed at his phone but quickly locked it, when he saw Lucas looking over to him.

This weekend would be fun.

.

The day went by so slowly, probably because he wanted it to go as fast as possible. 

The classes seemed to last forever and he stared out of the window during most of them, imagining spending this weekend with Even. 

When it was finally time for lunch, he was relieved that he made it through most of the day, but realized that he would have to face the boys now. 

He sighed to himself and walked into the cafeteria, where he already saw Magnus and Mahdi sitting at a table. He pulled out a chair and joined them.

„What’s up boysss?“

Magnus looked up from where he had just taken a big bite from his roll, mouth full and not able to reply. 

Mahdi looked at him apprehensively „Hey.“

Jonas joined them at that moment, carrying a tray of food „Hey Isak there you are.“

„Yeah I told you I was running late this morning, Eskild just kept talking, you know how he is.“

Mahdi still had the same look on his face and simply nodded, taking a bite from his waffle.

Magnus had finally swallowed his food, when he spoke „I thought I saw you walk into the school this morning.“ 

He looked at him expectantly and Isak just looked back at him for a moment, not knowing what to say. 

When Jonas finally spoke, he looked at him, relieved.

„So sucks that you had to cancel your date yesterday. Heard Emma is pissed.“

„Yeah I heard that too. Said you stood her up or something.“ Magnus said, now with his mouth full again.

„I didn’t stand her up, I just had this family thing and forgot about it and then I forgot to text her, so… But I apologized. Not sure she’s gonna accept the apology though.“

„Nah I think she hates you.“ Mahdi threw in

Isak shrugged, unwrapping his own sandwich „I don’t care, she can hate me all she wants.“

„I thought you liked her?“ Jonas sounded confused.

„I do!“ Isak quickly replied „Just there are plenty of fish in the sea you know. Cuter ones too.“ He smirked at them.

Magnus lowered his roll, mouth hanging open, it was not a pretty sight „You have someone else!“

„What? No!“

„Oh my god you’re totally dating some chick and keeping it a secret from us. Why? Is she older? Does she go to this school?“

The boys all looked at him now, Isak couldn’t believe this. 

„I’m not dating another chick okay? Can we just drop this?“ He was getting annoyed.

Magnus lifted his hands as a sign of resignation and Mahdi went back to eating his waffles. 

Only Jonas was still watching him with knitted brows. He hated that Jonas knew him so well. 

„So what about you and Vilde, Magnus?“ He needed to change the subject, desperately. 

.

After the final bell rang, on what felt like the longest school day of Isak’s life, he walked towards the tram, with the boys.

„What are we doing tomorrow?“ Magnus asked „Should we meet at Isak’s and play Fifa?“

„I can’t. I’m going over Lucas’ actually.“

Mahdi turned towards him „I thought you had another family thing?“

Isak could hear the mocking tone in Mahdi’s voice, he was getting angry, but he also knew that he was using his family as an excuse too often recently. 

„No I messed up the dates.“ He shot back, sounding angrier than he meant to.

„Well what are you doing at Lucas’ then? Can we join?“ Magnus asked

„No!“ He said too quickly „I mean, we’re working on our presentation, so it’s not like it will be fun or anything.“

„You can just tell us, if you don’t want to hang out with us anymore. If you prefer hanging out with Lucas, that’s fine.“

„What?“ Isak stopped and looked at Jonas, who had a hurt expression on his face. 

He’s really been a shitty friend recently.

„You guys are my best friends, what are you talking about?“ 

Jonas turned around, shrugging and they started walking again. 

„We just really have to finish this presentation this weekend. We’ll hang next weekend okay? I promise.“

They all shrugged „Yeah okay.“

„And I’ll buy the beer, yeah?“ He smiled at Jonas and got one in return, which made him feel a lot better. 

„Okay.“ Jonas responded.

Isak walked off to the left and waved the guys goodbye „See you tomorrow losers.“

„Hey!“ Magnus yelled back and Jonas raised his middle finger, while Mahdi just laughed. 

Yeah he loved his boys and he wanted to be honest with them. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on tumblr (same url as here) you probably know that I'm on vacation at the moment, so I unfortunately won't be able to update as regularly. But I'll try my best :)
> 
> Thank you again for all of your sweet comments!! I really appreciate them so much <3


	8. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this weekend started :)

_See you later xxxxx_

That was the first thing Isak saw Friday morning, when he opened his eyes and turned the alarm off on his phone. He smiled and sent Even a text back ( **Can’t wait xxxx** ), before getting up and jumping under the shower. 

He packed a few fresh clothes and some toiletries into a duffle bag, all while smiling to himself. This would be the best weekend of his life, and he couldn’t wait for it to begin. He would go straight to Lucas’ place after school and Even would already be waiting there for him. Finally he would be able to kiss those beautiful lips again, and look into his radiant blue eyes. 

Isak was still smiling, when he walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

„What’s got you so chipper this early in the morning?“ 

Eskild was leaning against a counter, cup of coffee in his hand, wearing a silk robe.

Isak shrugged „Nothing, just happy that it’s Friday.“

Eskild nodded and took a sip from his cup, watching Isak over the rim „Any special plans this weekend?“

„No just staying at Lucas’ place, finishing a project for school. So really boring actually.“

Eskild hummed „Is Lucas’ the friend who you asked me for my guru advice for that one time?“

„What? No Lucas is not gay!“ 

„Just wondering.“

Isak licked his lips and opened a cabinet, taking a slice of toast out of a bag and putting it in the toaster.

„You know Isak, you can talk to me about anything right? I won’t judge or go around telling people about personal things.“

Isak stared at the toaster, willing it to hurry up. 

„I know.“ He finally answered. 

He did know. He had thought about talking to Eskild a few times already. He was gay, he wouldn’t judge him, and he knew he wouldn’t tell anybody. 

His friends weren’t gay, all they talked about were girls all day long, he didn’t know how they would react, if he told them, that there was a boy he liked. 

The toast popped out and Isak grabbed it, burning his fingers. He turned around and faced Eskild, who was still watching him. 

„I know Eskild, thank you.“ 

Eskild smiled at him and Isak walked out of the kitchen, getting his bags from his room and leaving the apartment. 

He would like to talk to someone. Maybe Eskild would be the best person to confide in.

.

Isak and Lucas walked to the bus together after school. The closer they were getting to Lucas’ house, the more nervous Isak was getting. He hadn’t seen Even since Wednesday. Of course they had texted a lot, but this would be the first time he’d see him, after what happened. Through text messages it was always easier to say certain things, but in person Isak tended to be shy around him. 

They got off at the bus stop and walked another five minutes, until they reached the street their house was on. Isak spotted the yellow house immediately and his heart started beating faster the closer they got. 

When Lucas finally unlocked the door Isak thought he might have a heart attack, before getting to see Even, so he told himself to calm down. The house was quiet and for a moment Isak wondered, if Even wasn’t home yet. 

„Nobody home?“ Isak asked as casually as possible.

Lucas pushed his shoes, that he had just taken off, to the side and shrugged. 

„I think my brother might be home, at least his shoes are here.“ He nodded towards the same sneakers, that Eskild noticed in their hallway two days ago.

„Oh.“ Was the only thing Isak replied. 

He took his own shoes off and followed Lucas into the kitchen.

„I’m starving, what about you?“

„Yeah I could eat something.“

„The only thing I can cook is pasta is that alright with you?“

Isak laughed „That’s fine.“

Lucas offered him something to drink and Isak accepted a can of coke, his mouth had started to feel dry. 

He watched Lucas fill a pot with water and drummed his fingers on the counter nervously. 

He needed to see Even, now. 

„I, um I’m gonna bring my bags up.“

„Okay.“ Lucas replied and added some salt to the water.

Isak nodded and went back to the hallway getting his bags and slowly walking up the stairs. The butterflies in his stomach went crazier with every step. 

He opened the door to Lucas room and put his bags next to the bed. Then he stepped back out and locked the door behind himself. He looked to his left, where Even’s room was located, door locked, but he could hear faint music. He walked closer and stopped in front of it, heart beating in his throat. 

_Come on, what are you so afraid of?_

Isak slowly raised his hand and knocked on the door, careful to not be too loud, as he didn’t want Lucas to hear. 

There were footsteps on the other side and for a moment, Isak thought about turning around and running away. But then the door opened and there was Even standing in front of him, beaming and as gorgeous as ever.

He pulled him inside his room and closed the door behind them. 

„You’re here!“ he finally said, cupping Isak’s face, his eyes roaming over it „God I missed you.“ 

He leaned in and pressed their lips together. Not gentle at first, like the last time, but rather hungry and passionate. Isak’s eyes fluttered shut and he exhaled shakily through his nose, all the tension leaving his body. He brought his own arms up around Even’s shoulders, hands moving into his hair and pushing his head impossibly closer to his. He wanted him so close that he wouldn’t be able to tell where he ended and where Even began. 

Even pushed him against the door and sighed into the kiss, only breaking apart for a short time, to pepper kisses all over Isak’s face, who kept his eyes closed the entire time, enjoying every single second and not wanting it to end. Even joined their lips again and Isak immediately parted his, their tongues meeting in a heated kiss.

„Even“ Isak turned his head a little to the side after a while.

„Mmh“ Even began kissing down his neck, sucking gently on his pulse point, not hard or long enough to leave a mark.

„Even, wait.“

Even left one last soft kiss on his jaw, before moving his head far enough back to look Isak in the eyes. 

„What is it baby?“

 _Baby_

Isak was sure his knees would have given out, if he wouldn’t have been pressed against the door. 

„Missed you so much, look at you, you are so fucking hot Isak.“ Even murmured before moving in, to give Isak an Eskimo kiss.

„I missed you, too, so much and I would love to continue this, but later. Lucas is downstairs waiting for me.“

„Shit I totally forgot about him.“ 

Even took a step back, his hand stroking Isak’s cheek, who leaned into the touch.

„You better go back down there then, or he’ll be wondering what you’re doing up here.“

Isak nodded and smiled. He didn’t want to go, but he knew he had to. He could always make up an excuse later to see Even for a few minutes in between, they had the whole weekend. 

„Okay, I’ll see you later?“

Even smiled back at him „You won’t get rid of me that easily.“ 

He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, before opening the door and letting Isak back out.

Isak almost floated down the stairs, he felt incredibly happy.

When he entered the kitchen, the pasta was already boiling in the water and Lucas was stirring it. He turned around, when he heard Isak. 

„Oh hey I was wondering where you went. Pasta should be done in a minute.“

„Cool“ Isak nodded and grabbed the can of coke, that he had left on the counter before.

„Are you okay? You look a little flushed.“ Lucas narrowed his eyes at him.

Isak chocked on his coke. 

_Shit_

He coughed and tried to think of an excuse „Just talked to my dad, made me really angry you know.“

Lucas nodded and looked at him sympathetically, which made Isak feel extremely guilty.

He really hated lying to his friends, but he couldn’t tell them the truth yet. Especially not Even’s brother. He didn’t even know if his family knew, that he liked boys. And Isak would not be the one to out him to his own family.

„Hello!“ 

Isak turned around so fast, he got dizzy, when he heard the familiar deep voice. 

„I smelled food.“ Even smiled at Isak and walked over to Lucas, who was just draining the pasta. 

„Hey, yeah I’m just cooking some pasta, nothing special.“

„Pasta sounds perfect, I’m starving.“

„Cool you can grab some plates and set the table then.“

Even turned around and winked at Isak, who was still standing frozen to the spot, coke can in hand, and got three plates out of a cabinet. He put them on the table and turned back around to Isak, walking over and stopping in front of him. 

_What is he doing?!_

Isak’s heart started racing again until Even finally said „Could you please move, I need to get to the utensils.“ 

Oh. _Oh._

Isak was leaning against the counter which held the drawer with utensils. 

Even smirked at him and Isak moved, tracing a finger along his leg, when he was sure Lucas wouldn’t see it. He swore he felt Even shiver. Satisfied with himself, he sat down at the table, waiting for the food to be served. 

Lucas placed the bowl with the now drained pasta on the table „Ketchup okay?“

„Ketchup is fine“ Isak nodded. 

Even laid the utensils out on the table, got himself a can of coke from the fridge and sat down in the chair across from Isak’s. 

Isak lifted his eyes to look at Even and lowered them again, when he saw that he was already watching him. He couldn’t help but smile and served himself some pasta, to distract himself. Lucas handed him the ketchup bottle and Isak poured some over his pasta, all while feeling Even’s eyes on him. 

_If he continues like this, it won’t be long until Lucas notices._

But Lucas seemed oblivious, serving himself and eating, all while happily chatting with Even about their days. 

When Isak first felt Even’s foot on his, it was like a spark went through his body and he jumped in his seat, causing Lucas to turn to him. 

„What was that?“

„Hm? Oh um I just had this twitch in my leg, I sometimes get that.“ 

Even was barely holding back his laughter on the other side of the table, concealing it with a cough. 

„Weird.“ Lucas just said, before turning back to a video on his phone, that he was showing to Even. 

As soon as Lucas turned away from him, Even’s foot was back on his. This time Isak was prepared and stayed seated. Even’s right foot went in between both of Isak’s and his left foot moved to Isak’s right. 

Isak moved his eyes up to look at Even, but he was totally engrossed in Lucas’ video, not letting anything show on his face. 

Isak shifted his left foot, until it was half covering Even’s right and slowly moved it back and forth in a stroking kind of way. He kept his eyes trained on Even’s face, there was now a small smile forming on his lips and his eyes flitted up to Isak’s for a short moment, before looking back down at Lucas’ phone. 

Even moved his left foot slightly closer and on top of Isak’s right and they stayed like that, both smiling to themselves.

.

„I think we made great progress today!“ 

Lucas fell back on his bed, exhausted from working on the presentation all afternoon. 

Isak joined him „I agree. We deserve to play Fifa for the rest of the night.“

Lucas laughed „That’s why I love you. We always think alike.“ 

He sat up and grabbed the TV control, handing it to Isak. 

„You can set up the game already, I’m gonna take a shower. Feel gross from all that studying.“

Isak stretched on the bed „Sounds good“

He watched Lucas collect some sweatpants and a T-shirt, before he left the room. 

As soon as he heard the bathroom door close, Isak jumped up from the bed and left the room himself, heading to Even’s instead. 

He knocked and waited impatiently for Even to open the door for him, instead he heard a quiet „Come in“ from the other side.

Isak slowly opened the door and saw Even lying on his bed, the only light in his room coming from the little lamp on his nightstand. His Laptop was on the bed next to him and he could see that a movie was paused on it. 

When Even saw that it was Isak, who had just entered his room, a smile bloomed on his face and he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning into his hand. 

Isak climbed on Even’s bed and sat down next to him. 

„Hi.“

„Hi. I was waiting for you.“

„It looks like you were sleeping.“ Isak laughed

„I was waiting for a long time okay?“ 

„Sorry, but we actually needed to get some work done for our presentation.“

Even smiled at him „How far are you?“

„Almost done.“

„Good“ he moved his hand to take Isak’s in his and laced their fingers „Then I’ll get to see more of you tomorrow.“

Isak looked down at their hands, smiling „Maybe“

„Where is Lucas?“

„Shower“

„Oh so we only have what? Ten minutes? Come here.“ 

Even pulled Isak closer, making him sit on top of his legs, facing him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Isak brought his hands up to Even’s neck and stroked his fingers through the hairs there. 

„We should use the time wisely then.“

„What did you have in mind?“ Even wiggled his eyebrows.

„Something like this“ Isak said, before closing the distance between them and connecting their lips. 

It felt like fireworks exploding inside of him, he never wanted to miss this feeling in his life ever again. 

Even responded eagerly, his tongue swiping over Isak’s lips, asking him to part them. His arms moved up over Isak’s back, his neck and finally resting on either side of his head, thumbs stroking over his temples. 

Isak was beginning to feel hot, wanting to take his sweater off, but knowing they only had very little time. He got so lost in the deepness of their kisses, that he didn’t notice right away, that they both had begun slowly rocking their hips against each other. When he did, he slowed down the kissing and tried to calm himself down. 

„Even“ he whispered against his lips.

He was still slowly grinding against Isak. 

„Even“ he said a little louder this time. 

His hips immediately stopped moving and his eyes shot open.

„Oh god I’m so sorry Isak, I’m sorry!“ He hid his face in his hands.

„No Even, it’s fine, really!“ He peeled his hands off and smiled at him „I liked it.“

„You did?“ Even’s smile was back on his face and it gave Isak butterflies in his stomach. 

He nodded „I did. And I would love to continue, but I have to go back over to Lucas’ room, before he comes back and wonders where I am.“

Even let his head fall back against the wall „I know and I hate to let you go again.“

Isak slumped against him, head resting under Even’s chin „Me too.“

They stayed like that for a moment until Even pushed Isak back by his shoulders, so he could look at him. 

„Come back tonight?“

„Tonight?“ 

„Yeah wait until Lucas has fallen asleep and then come to my room. You don’t have to knock either, just let yourself in. We can continue this then.“

Isak bit his lip, he didn’t even need to think about it „Okay.“

„Yeah?“ Even beamed at him, before pulling him back in for a hug „I can’t wait.“

„Me either.“

Isak made it back to the room before Lucas and had just started the game when he walked in. 

„Ready to loose?“ 

Isak just smiled. He didn’t care if he lost, nothing would spoil his mood tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: a lot more sneaking around ;)


	9. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla :) this chapter is a little longer than usual, enjoy!

Isak won four out of five rounds of Fifa, when Lucas decided that Isak was cheating and didn’t want to play against him anymore. 

„You’re such a sore looser!“ Isak laughed at him

„Whatever you’re cheating. Let’s watch a movie instead.“ 

They opened Netflix and picked a movie, Lucas lying down in his bed and Isak on the mattress on the floor. He checked his phone, it was already past midnight and Lucas didn’t look like he was going to fall asleep anytime soon.

**watching a movie now. He’s not tired yet :/**

_okay i’ll just watch a movie too then_

_miss you_

_< 3_

**i’ll come as soon as i can**

_i bet you will ;)_

**oh shut up you know what i mean**

_hehehe_

**< 3**

Isak smiled and locked his phone, looking back over to the TV and casting a glance at Lucas. He was completely engrossed in the movie and did not look tired at all. Isak sighed. 

_might as well watch the movie then._

Isak had gotten so immersed in the movie, that by the time the end credits rolled and he looked over to Lucas, to talk about it, he hadn’t even noticed that he seemed to be sleeping. 

He slowly sat up and moved closer. 

„Lucas?“ He whispered. 

There was no reaction, so Isak turned off the TV and grabbed his phone.   
When he checked it, he saw that it was already 2 o’clock. 

He got up slowly and walked over to the door, opening it as quietly as he could. He didn’t dare breathe until the door was closed again behind him and he was standing in the hallway. 

He tip toed over to Even’s room, the house being completely quiet in the dead of the night. Even had told him to just let himself in, so he did, opening his door as quietly as possible as well, and closing it behind himself again, once inside. 

He stayed by the door for a moment, watching Even, who had fallen asleep with a movie quietly playing on his Laptop. 

He was wrapped up in his blanket, his lips slightly parted and his hair was falling on his forehead. His face was illuminated by the Laptop, no other lamp burning in his room. He looked so peaceful and beautiful, Isak didn’t want to wake him. But he knew that Even would be disappointed if he didn’t. 

He carefully climbed on top of the bed, closing the Laptop and putting it on the nightstand with his phone. On second thought he took his phone again, and set an alarm, before putting it back. Isak lifted the blanket and moved underneath it, getting close to Even and lying on his side, facing him. He lifted a hand to his cheek and stroked it slowly, planting a soft kiss to his lips. 

Even’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes blinked open slowly, a small smile blooming on his lips, when he saw Isak next to him 

„Isak?“ he asked quietly.

„Shh, yes I’m here, you can go back to sleep.“

Even licked his lips and opened his eyes again „No, don’t want to. Want you.“

He wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist and pulled him closer until their bodies were touching. He nuzzled their noses together softly, before pressing a gentle kiss to Isak’s lips. Isak leaned his forehead against Even’s and stroked his thumb over Even’s cheek, whose eyes remained closed. 

„Even you’re tired, it’s fine, really. We can just sleep. I set an alarm so I’ll be back in the room before Lucas wakes up.“

Even slowly blinked his eyes open again „Mmh okay. But kiss me, please.“ 

Isak didn’t need to be asked twice. Even’s eyes had fallen shut again and Isak joined their lips in a soft kiss, which Even immediately reciprocated. They kissed lazily for what felt like hours, Even’s arms tightly wrapped around him. 

When Even’s kisses became softer and slower, and his arms loosened their grip, Isak left a final soft kiss on his lips and rested his head on the pillow next to him, watching Even sleep for a short moment, before his own eyes fell shut. 

.

Isak was woken by his alarm. 

No it was too early, it was barely light out. What time was it? And what day? He was sure he could sleep a little longer, before he had to get up to get ready for school. He fumbled for his phone and when he couldn’t find it in it’s usual spot his eyes shot open. 

_Wait. Where am I?_

He looked over and saw Even sleeping next to him and smiled immediately. 

_That’s right, he spent the night with Even and it’s not a school day either. Thank goodness._

„Can you stop staring at me and turn that fucking alarm off?“ Even mumbled with his eyes still closed, a small smirk on his lips. 

That brought Isak out of his thoughts and he quickly turned around to turn off the alarm. 

He felt Even’s arms wrap around him, and pulling him closer again. „Hi.“ 

Isak smiled „Hi.“

Even’s eyes were small slits, too tired to open them fully „Do you have to leave already?“

„Yeah, unfortunately. I don’t want Lucas to wake up and see that I’m gone.“

„Yeah. We should tell him soon.“

Isak felt a rush of excitement (or was it panic?) go through him at Even’s words. 

_Was he ready to tell someone about them? About himself? Was Even really that serious about him?_

Even must have noticed Isak becoming tense, because he opened his eyes a bit more and moved a hand up to his cheek. 

„Shh, calm down. I don’t mean soon as in tomorrow. I just meant in the near future okay? I won’t say anything without making sure you’re ready, okay?“

His thumb rubbed over his cheek and Isak swallowed, calming down a bit and nodded „Yeah“

Even smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips „Better go back then and get some more sleep. I’ll see you at breakfast?“ 

Isak smiled back „See you at breakfast.“ 

He took his phone and got up, walking over to the door and looking back at Even one last time, before exiting. 

He was still smiling and watching him and Isak felt butterflies in his stomach again.

_Is this what it feels like to be in love?_  
.

When Isak opened his eyes a few hours later, Lucas' bed was empty. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching before pushing his blanket away and sitting up. He didn't get much sleep last night, between staying up late to sneak off to Even's room, spending some time with him and getting up early again to sneak back. He was extremely tired but he didn't regret one second. He also didn’t want to waste the day at Even's house, by sleeping too late. 

The door opened and Lucas walked in, hair wet. 

"Hey sleepy head! You were in such a deep sleep you didn't even wake up before when I was walking around the room. "

"Yeah just really tired you know“ he yawned again.

Lucas laughed „I can see that. Come one my mom made breakfast, you can drink a couple cups of coffee and you’ll be fine.“

Isak chuckled and stood up, stretching again „Yeah okay I’ll be right down, just have to pee real quick.“

Lucas nodded and walked out the door, heading down the stairs, while Isak put on a pair of sweatpants.

He went to the bathroom and fixed his hair in the mirror while he brushed his teeth. Even might already be up and waiting downstairs. He wanted to look presentable. 

When Isak left the bathroom he looked over to Even’s room and saw that the door was wide open, which meant he was up.

He felt excited as he went downstairs, following voices and the smell of food into the dining room. The entire family was sitting around the table, chatting and laughing. The table was filled with eggs, bacon and waffles. No one had noticed him yet, so Isak just stood there, watching them, feeling sad for a moment, that he couldn’t have this at his own home. 

He didn’t feel sad for long though, because Even’s mom noticed him standing there. 

„Isak! Good morning. Come join us.“ 

She got up and walked towards him, rubbing his arm and smiling warmly, eyes crinkling the same way Even’s did. 

Isak immediately felt warmth spread through him and he smiled back, following her to the table and sitting down in the same seat he did that first evening, across from Even, who smiled brightly at him. 

„Good morning Isak, did you sleep well?“ 

Isak felt himself blush, but nobody was really paying attention to them, luckily. 

„Short night, but not bad actually.“ 

Even pulled up his eyebrows slightly and smiled a little, before looking back down at his plate. 

„Would you like some coffee Isak? Or do you prefer tea? Juice maybe?“

Isak laughed „Coffee would be great actually, thank you.“

Their mom smiled again and poured him a cup. 

„Some milk?“ 

Isak nodded and she added that for him as well.

„There you go.“

„Thank you.“ Isak was a little overwhelmed. He wasn’t used to this kind of treatment from home, but he noticed that she treated both of her sons and her husband the same. 

Once again Isak’s thoughts strayed to his own mom, wishing she was more loving and caring like their mom until he suddenly felt a foot stroking his leg. Isak looked up and saw Even looking at him, a questioning and concerned look on his face, as if he was asking _Everything alright?_

Isak pushed the thoughts out of his head again and smiled instead, taking a sip from his cup and pushing his leg closer against Even’s. Then he served himself some food and began to eat.

„So how far are you with your presentation son?“ The father asked, looking up from his newspaper

„Almost done!“ Lucas smiled „I think we’ll finish it today right?“ 

He looked over to Isak for confirmation, who nodded. 

„And then we’ll just go over it a few times.“

„And we’ll obviously get a 6.“ Isak smirked.

„Obviously.“ Lucas confirmed.

„Lucas tells me you’re a good student Isak? That you get mostly 6s?“

Isak raised an eyebrow and looked over to Lucas „You’ve been bragging about me“ he joked. „Not in every subject but I try, yeah.“ He addressed the father again, feeling a little embarrassed being put on the spot like that.

Even rubbed his leg against Isak’s and smiled at him when he looked up. Isak licked his lips and smiled back shyly before looking away again. 

That’s when he noticed their mom watching them. He couldn’t place the look on her face, did she look concerned? He quickly looked down, feeling embarrassed at being caught and didn’t look back at Even for the rest of breakfast, out of fear of being found out again.

.

He helped carrying the dishes into the kitchen after breakfast and Lucas’ mom thanked him. 

„So tell me Isak, do you have a girlfriend?“ She smiled at him warmly again, looking over her shoulder, from where she was cleaning the dishes. 

„Um“

Lucas walked in at that moment.

„No, I mean not really…no.“

„No what?“ Lucas asked

„I just asked Isak if he had a girlfriend.“

„Mom! Why would you do that? That’s none of your business!“

„I’m just trying to get to know your friend better, that’s all. I’m sorry.“

„It’s fine, I um I don’t mind.“ He didn’t actually, his mom had never asked him about girls,   
always too busy with other things.

„What about Emma then? I thought you guys went out on Wednesday?“

Even walked in at that moment, carrying cups and plates.

„No, um“ he scratched the back of his head, what kind of situation did he just get himself into here? „I actually had like a family emergency on Wednesday, so yeah we didn’t go on a date.“ 

Isak was looking down at the floor, but he moved his eyes up to look at Even, who was now standing by the fridge, eyebrows pulled up and lips slightly parted. Isak looked down again.

„You can always reschedule.“

„Yeah“ Isak didn’t feel like talking about it anymore „Let’s go finish the presentation.“

They headed back upstairs to the room and Lucas put some music on, before they started working.

.

They were finished in the afternoon and decided to go over it again the next day, and to just relax for the rest of the day. 

Lucas fell back on his bed „That was fucking exhausting man, we better get a 6 on it.“

Isak lied down on his mattress and yawned, he was getting tired again. His phone buzzed and he saw that the boys had messaged him in the group chat.

_hey Isak are you guys finished with your stupid project yet?_

yeah we’re hanging out at Magnus’ and it’s just really super boring

_**Hey!!!** _

are you saying you aren’t bored

_**yeah okay i might be a little bored** _

_what are you guys up to? wanna hang?_

Isak was just about to ask Lucas if the boys could come over, when someone knocked on the door and opened it, before either of them could react.

It was Even, looking radiant and smiling at them „Hey what are you doing?“

„Could you maybe wait until I answer the next time, before just opening my door?“ Lucas sounded annoyed.

Even was still smiling „I’m sorry, it’s just the weather is so nice outside and I felt like going out to the park maybe? Play Basketball? You two wanna come?“ Even asked them excitedly.

Isak was just lying back on the mattress, watching Even talk like an excited kid, with a smile on his face. How could anyone deny him anything.

„Hm I don’t know.“ Isak looked over to Lucas confused. Did he not see how excited Even was? Then again, he was probably immune to it, what with him being his brother and all.

„Aw come on, what about you Isak?“ He looked at him expectantly.

„I’m in!“ Isak said immediately, smiling broadly himself. It was contagious okay?

„Great! I’ll meet you guys downstairs in ten!“ With that he left the room as quickly as he had entered it. 

„Hey! Who said I was going?“ Lucas yelled after him, but he didn’t hear him or simply chose to ignore it.

„Don’t be lazy, it will be fun. I’ll ask the boys too, they wanted to hang out with us anyways.“

Lucas thought about it for a moment, while Isak typed a text on his phone. 

„Alright let’s go.“

.

They walked to the park, where they met with the boys and Lucas introduced Even to them. 

Isak couldn’t take his eyes off of him, he just seemed so radiant and happy today. On top of that, he was wearing a headband, which pushed the hair away from his forehead and Isak thought he looked adorable. 

He caught Even staring at him, every time he looked over and it made him smile and sometimes blush, when his gaze was too intense. 

After one game, Isak sat down and drank some water. He was still so exhausted from too little sleep last night, he just didn’t have any energy. Even jogged over and grabbed a water himself, sitting down next to him. 

„Tired already?“

„Well someone kept me up half the night.“

„Wow doesn’t this person know you need your beauty sleep?“

„Excuse me, I’m always beautiful, with or without any sleep.“ 

Even looked over to him and Isak looked back.

„That’s true.“ He simply said and they stared into each others eyes for a little longer, before Even’s eyes dropped down to his lips. 

Isak licked his expectantly and swallowed, forgetting where they were for a moment, until a ball almost hit him in the head. 

„Hey! Watch where you’re playing!“ He threw the ball back to Jonas.

„Join us then“

Isak shook his head „Next round“

Even was still staring at him, he could feel it and he started smiling again „Stop it!“

„Stop what? Looking at you? But you’re so fucking hot Isak.“ 

Isak blushed again, he hated that Even was able to do that to him, and looked back over. 

„You’re not too bad yourself.“

„Oh yeah?“

Isak simply nodded and Even bit his lower lip. 

„You cancelled your date with Emma for me on Wednesday?“

Isak looked down „Well I didn’t exactly cancel…“

„Don’t tell me you forgot!“ 

„Can you blame me?“

Even laughed „I guess not. I didn’t even want to go home that night.“

„I wished you would have stayed too.“

„Are you coming over tonight again?“ 

Even sounded hopeful and Isak nodded 

„I’ll try to sneak out earlier too.“

They smiled at each other and Isak really wanted to kiss him, but he reminded himself of where they were. 

He turned back to watch his friends play, still feeling Even’s eyes on him, a smile on his lips.

.

They stayed at the park until the late evening. When everybody was exhausted and hungry, they went to get some kebab and headed back home after.

„I’ll shower first!“ Even yelled as soon as they entered the house and ran up the stairs. 

Isak just laughed, while Lucas chased him, trying to get to the bathroom first, but to no avail. The door was closed right in front of his face. 

They waited in Lucas’ room until Even opened the bathroom door and yelled „Next“ before closing the door to his own room.

„Do you want to go next?“ Lucas asked Isak.

He shook his head, he could wait a little longer „No it’s fine, you go.“

Lucas grabbed some fresh clothes and walked out, closing the door behind himself.

Isak was lying down on his mattress exhausted, when suddenly the door to the room was opened and Even walked in. 

„Even!“ Isak said, quickly sitting up „What are you doing?“ He tried to keep his voice down. 

Even kneeled down next to him on the mattress and grabbed Isak’s face with both of his hands 

„I just wanted to do this“ And then he kissed him searingly, his lips pressed hard against Isak’s. 

As sudden as the kiss came, it ended. Even pulled back with a loud smack and looked down at Isak, his pupils fully blown, cheeks flushed. 

„I just missed you so much today.“

Isak was trying to calm his breathing, before speaking „But we were together all afternoon.“ He replied weakly.

„But I couldn’t touch you, or kiss you.“ 

He ran his thumb over Isak’s bottom lip, who parted his lips slightly. 

„Hurry over tonight okay?“ 

Isak just nodded, mouth still parted, while Even smiled, getting up and walking back over to the door, leaving the room.

Isak remained in the same position, staring at the door, lips parted and heart racing. His life felt like a dream lately. 

There was a boy who wanted him as much as he did him, who kissed him and looked at him with want and desire in his eyes. Isak hadn’t thought he’d ever find this, and now look at him. 

.

After his shower Isak came back into Lucas’ room to find him already in bed, looking through Netflix to find a movie for them to watch. 

„I’m so wiped man, let’s just watch a movie and chill okay?“

Isak agreed „I’m really exhausted myself.“

„So Action? Or Thriller? Or what?“

„Hm I actually heard of this one documentary, that’s supposedly really good.“ He laid down on his mattress.

„Documentary? What?“

„Yeah it’s about the planet and stuff.“

„The planet and stuff?“ Lucas looked at him like he had gone crazy.

„Yeah Jonas recommended it, I would like to see if it’s any good.“ He was really trying to keep a straight face through all this. 

Jonas did recommend this documentary to him ( _Whenever I can’t sleep I just put this film on and I’m out within like 5 minutes, you should try it. It’s so calming_ ), but Lucas didn’t need to know why.

He finally relented and let Isak turn it on. 

Soon there was quiet music filling the room and calming pictures of nature on TV. 

Since Isak had already been so exhausted all day, he really had to pay attention to not drift off and let his eyes fall shut. This documentary really is better than any sleeping pill, he would have to text Jonas a thanks tomorrow. 

After ten minutes had passed, Isak slowly turned his head to the left, to see if Lucas was starting to fall asleep yet and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, to keep from laughing. 

He was completely out, mouth hanging open, head lolled to the side, arms thrown over his head. 

He pushed his blanket off, careful not to make too much noise and got up, grabbing his phone. 

He thought about turning the TV off for a second, but decided that this was probably the safest way to ensure that Lucas would stay asleep. 

He sneaked out of the room and towards Even’s, letting himself in, like the night before. 

Even was still up, this time, seeing as it wasn’t even midnight yet, it was not that big of a surprise. He was cleaning his room and listening to music, when he noticed Isak in his room.

„You’re here early.“ He beamed at him and took his hand, pulling him over to the bed.

Isak sat down on it „I put a documentary on, that put Lucas straight to sleep, he’s completely out.“ He smiled back brightly.

Even lowered the music and pushed his Laptop away pulling Isak closer to himself „I’m so glad you’re here early, we’ll have all night to ourselves.“

They laid down on their sides, looking at each other, Even stroking Isak’s hair and cheek. 

„You’re so beautiful.“ 

Isak blushed and licked his lips, looking down, feeling embarrassed and shy under Even’s intense stare. 

He heard Even chuckle softly and looked back up. 

„I love it when you get all shy and blush.“

„What? I’m not shy! And I definitely do not blush. Ever.“

Even chuckled again „Must be the lighting in the room then.“

„Must be, or you’re seeing things.“

„Hm“ Even simply hummed in reply, a small smile on his lips. 

He slowly moved his head closer to Isak’s, until their noses were touching. They stayed like that for a moment, simply looking at each other, until Isak began softly rubbing his nose against Even’s. That made Even smile again and he tilted his head a bit, to reach Isak’s lips better, pressing a soft kiss to them. Isak closed his eyes and returned the kiss, gently sucking Even’s bottom lip between his own. 

When Even pulled back, Isak silently asked for another kiss, by tilting his chin up. Even pressed his lips to Isak’s again, this time firmer than before. 

The kiss soon turned heated, both of their breathing getting labored, hearts racing. Even turned Isak on his back and leaned over him, pushing a leg in between his. 

„This okay?“ He asked in between kisses. 

„More than okay“ Isak replied, already feeling breathless. 

They slowly began grinding against each other, kissing passionately while Even’s hands began roaming Isak’s body. 

He pulled on the bottom of his shirt and Isak lifted up a little so Even could take it off and removed his own as well. He had moved more on top of Isak, straddling him now and looked down on him, pupils blown and a hungry look on his face. 

Even’s hands began stroking over his now naked chest and stomach, Isak’s muscles twitching at the touch.

„You’re so perfect baby.“ 

Isak bit his bottom lip and brought his own hands up to Even’s upper body, gently touching him. He had never touched a boy like that before. He loved the feeling of Even’s hot skin underneath his fingertips, the firmness of his muscles. 

Even lowered his head again and kissed down Isak throat, over his chest and to his stomach and back up to his nipples, gently sucking on them. Isak was breathing quickly, his heart beating out of his chest. Even pressed one last lingering kiss on his chest, before raising his head and looking up at Isak. 

„I want to give you a hickey!“ He beamed at him. 

Isak let out a surprised laugh „Everybody would ask me about it though.“

Even shook his head „I’ll do it in a place where nobody will see, like here“ He pressed his lips to Isak’s left hipbone „Can I?“ 

He looked up at him excitedly and Isak laughed again „Yeah.“ 

Even’s eyes sparkled, before he lowered his head again, and began sucking a bruise into his skin. Isak bit his lower lip, while he watched him. When he was finished he looked down at it satisfied. 

„Now you’ll think of me every time you see it.“

Isak rolled his eyes „Because I don’t already think of you all day long anyways.“

Even beamed „Now you’ll do even more.“

Isak just gave him a short nod and smiled, he was so adorable sometimes. 

Even kissed back up his neck, until he reached Isak’s face, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips and pulling back a little, to look him in the eyes. 

„I want to make you feel good, can I?“

Isak’s heart sped up even more and he swallowed before nodding again „Yeah.“ his voice broke „Yeah you can.“

Even beamed at him and kissed him deeply, before he began pressing kisses down his neck and upper body again.

„Gonna make you feel so good.“

Isak’s eyes rolled back, when Even pushed his pants down.

.

Isak’s head was resting on Even’s shoulder, his favorite spot, his fingers stroking over his naked chest, while Even played with his hair. He had never thought that this would be possible, that he would be lying in bed with a guy, naked. That he would find somebody, who liked him as much as he liked him in return. Now he was lying here with this boy, this incredible, perfect boy and he couldn’t believe it was real. He turned on his side and pressed a kiss to Even’s chest. 

„I never thought this would be possible.“

Even stopped carding his fingers through Isak’s hair and looked at him with a frown on his face „What?“

„This“ he pointed between them „Lying here with, you know, a boy.“ Isak lowered his eyes.

Even’s facial expression changed to something softer „Isak, baby.“ 

He pushed Isak’s chin up with his fingers, to make him look into his eyes „You deserve everything, you deserve the world.“

Isak smiled at him „I just thought, that I would only get this in some parallel universe, but not in this one. But now I believe there’s an Even and Isak in every single universe.“

Even chuckled „Parallel universes hm?“

„Yes everything that could happen, happens in all these different universes, endless possibilities. There would be one for example, where everything is the same, just the bed sheets have a different color.“ Isak explained excitedly.

Even looked at the sheets covering them „So yellow bed sheets, instead of blue ones then?“

Isak chuckled as well „For example. But definitely still an Even and an Isak lying here like this.“

Even smiled and moved closer to Isak, nudging their noses again „I like that.“

Isak smiled back, before yawning „I’m exhausted, aren’t you tired?“

Even shook his head no „Want to enjoy every second I get with you in this universe.“

Isak looked back, a soft smile on his lips „I’m kind of hungry.“

„Want me to get you something to eat? What are you in the mood for?“

Isak shook his head „Nah I’m too tired to eat. Plus I’m in the mood for your mother’s Lasagne and I know you don’t have that in the house.“ Isak said jokingly.

„I can make it for you!“ Even sat up.

„What? Are you crazy? It’s like 2 in the morning“ Isak laughed, thinking that he must be joking „Come lie down, let’s sleep.“

Even laid back down, but didn’t look tired in the least, while Isak yawned again, it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. 

„Let’s sleep.“

Even shook his head again „I like to watch you sleep, you’re hot when you’re sleeping.“  
Isak smiled with his eyes shut, being reminded of that first note Even left him, after they spend the day at Isak’s. He was beginning to drift off already, exhausted from the long day.

.

Isak was woken by his phone beeping four times in a row. The room was pitch black and he groaned when he turned around to check who messaged him at three in the morning. 

He squinted his eyes against the too bright screen of his phone and sighed when he saw, that all four messages were bible scriptures, sent by his mother. 

_Of course._

He locked the phone and rolled back over towards Even’s side of the bed, when he noticed that it was empty. He furrowed his brows and looked around the room, suddenly realizing, that the door was wide open. 

_Maybe he had to pee._

He waited a moment for Even to return, when he heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. 

_What the fuck?_

He got up and put his sweatpants and T-shirt back on, that were discarded on the floor earlier that night, and walked out into the hallway. 

The bathroom door was open and there was no one inside. 

Another noise from downstairs. 

He slowly walked down the stairs listening for more noises. When he got to the hallway he heard that the noises were coming from the kitchen. He slowly walked closer and pushed the door open just enough to look inside. 

And there was Even in boxers and a T-shirt and he seemed to be cooking?

„Even?“ Isak opened the door all the way and walked inside. 

Even spun around, beaming at Isak, walking up to him, grabbing his face with his hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

„Baby! Look I’m making Lasagne! I knew you were hungry and I told you I’d prove to you, that I was a great cook so I’m making the Lasagne for you!“ 

He spun back around as he continued talking. 

Isak felt frozen. What the hell was going on? He looked around the kitchen, it was an absolute disaster. It looked like he was cooking for an army, random ingredients all over the counters, table and even the floor. 

And then there was Even, in the middle of this mess, his pupils blown, talking incessantly, gesturing wildly and doing ten things at once. 

Isak got a strange feeling in his stomach. Was Even drunk? No this didn’t seem like a drunk person. Was he on drugs? Did Even do drugs? Why else would he be acting this way? There was no other explanation. 

„Oh no! We have no more cheese! What kind of Lasagne would that be? I need to get cheese. I’ll be right back!“ 

He pressed another kiss to Isak’s lips and disappeared out of the kitchen. Isak was still frozen to the spot until he realized, what Even just said. He turned around and went after him, but just saw him walk out of the front door, still in his underwear. 

_What the fuck?_

„Even!“ he yelled after him, running to the door and opening it „Even! Stop!“ 

„Isak?“ He spun around and saw Lucas standing at the top of the stairs „What’s going on?“

Isak was beginning to get hysterical. 

„Even! He just walked out in his underwear! To buy cheese! In the middle of the night! We have to stop him!“

„Fuck!“ Lucas turned around and ran towards the parents bedroom. 

Isak didn’t hear what he said, but the father appeared a few seconds later, wearing pajamas and running down the stairs. 

„Where did he go?“ He asked Isak as he ran out the door. 

Isak pointed in the direction while he watched him go after him, still frozen to the spot but feeling panic rise up inside him at the same time. 

A couple seconds later the mother passed him in a bath robe, getting into the car, and driving in the direction the father was running to. Isak watched them go, feeling helpless. 

_What is happening?_

He felt like crying, but at the same time he wanted to go after Even. Before he was able to do that, he felt Lucas hand on his shoulder. 

„Come on let’s go upstairs.“

„But!“ Isak pointed outside and Lucas just shook his head „There’s nothing we can do right now, my parents are taking care of it, let’s go back up Isak.“

Lucas led him up the stairs and Isak let him, still feeling like he was under shock. 

Lucas didn’t seem too shocked, he knew immediately what to do, and so did the parents. 

Was this a regular occurrence? Was Even a drug addict who did crazy things like this all the time? Isak sat on his mattress and stared at the wall. Everything was so perfect before, what happened?

„You okay?“

„Yeah just a little shocked I guess?“ 

Lucas nodded. 

He wanted to ask him a thousand questions but how do you ask your friend _Is your brother a drug addict? And for how long? And what kind of drugs does he take?_

And did Isak really want to know? Shouldn’t he be asking Even instead?

Lucas kept watching him but he didn’t say anything and turned the TV back on as a distraction, checking his phone every minute or so, probably waiting to hear from his parents.

Isak wanted to stay up, listen to every sound in the house, waiting to hear voices, just knowing that Even was okay. 

After about thirty minutes of staring at the wall and listening to every single noise outside, exhaustion finally took over and he fell asleep against his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!! But you knew it had to happen, but I'm sorry anyways :(


	10. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)   
> shorter chapter, but the next one is coming soon!

Isak woke up early, too early. At first he felt disoriented, until he blinked his eyes open all the way and recognized Lucas’ room. That’s right, he’s spending the weekend at Lucas’ place, with Even.

_Even_

Isak immediately sat up and looked around the room, Lucas was not in his bed. The time on his phone told him it was barely 7 in the morning. He got up and opened the door, hearing voices and following them down the stairs. 

„How is he doing?“ He heard Lucas ask.

„He’s sleeping now, he’ll be okay.“ His mom replied.

Isak didn’t feel right listening in on their conversation, so he walked the last few stairs down and entered the living room.

„Isak!“ The mom got up from the couch, where she was sitting with Lucas. „Honey, how are you doing?“

Isak noticed that she looked tired, she had dark circles under her eyes and her smile was not as warm as usual. He wondered if she had been up all night. Probably.

He looked over to Lucas, who gave him a weak smile, he looked tired as well.

„I“m okay.“

„I’m sorry, you had to witness that last night.“ She rubbed his arm „But I’m also thankful, that you found him when you did, who knows what would have happened otherwise.“ 

Isak swallowed thickly „Yeah.“

„Would you like something to drink? Come on I’ll get you a water.“ She walked towards the kitchen and gestured for Isak to follow her.

He stood next to the fridge, waiting for her to pour him a glass of water. The kitchen was spotless, she must have cleaned it up during the night.

„You must be so confused right now.“

Isak let out a short chuckle „You could say that.“

She finished pouring the water and put the glass down on the table.

„Isak I… gosh I don’t know how to best say this, but I have noticed, that you and Even have grown close, so to speak.“

Isak felt his face flush, he would like nothing more but for the ground to swallow him whole right about now. He looked at the floor, willing it to open up.

„I don’t think Lucas has noticed. I just… I just don’t want you to get hurt.“ She moved her hand up to touch his arm „It’s just, that there was a similar situation last year and Even ended up getting back together with Sonja in the end. You’re such a nice boy, I don’t want to see you get hurt.“

Isak’s head was starting to pound.

„Sonja knows Even so well, she’s known him since they were 15.“

Isak looked up at her, Even’s words going through his head.

_„She was always trying to control me.“_

_„She always tried to tell me what to feel but I know what I’m feeling right now.“_

She looked at him with concern in her eyes, Isak didn’t know what to think or say, too many thoughts running through his head. He took the glass from the table.

„Thanks for the water.“ He said before leaving the room.

Lucas was still sitting on the couch when Isak went back into the living room.

He got up when he saw him „Are you okay? After last night I mean.“

Isak shrugged „I don’t know really, I think I’m going to head back home.“

„Yeah I understand. How, um how come you were down here, when Even went outside?“

He blinked at him for a moment, not sure how to respond „Um, I woke up, cause my mom texted me and I heard noises coming from downstairs.“ 

Lucas nodded „I woke up myself cause I heard a noise, but I guess you must have woken up before me.“

„Yeah guess so. I’m gonna go get my things.“

Isak went back up the stairs and collected his things, he needed to get out of here as soon as possible. The words of Even’s mom were still running through his head and Lucas was asking too many questions.

He didn’t know how much she really knew about what had happened before. About the relationship between Even and Sonja. But he couldn’t help feeling upset, still unsure about what happened the night before. 

He exited Lucas’ room and looked over to Even’s, whose door was closed. For a moment he thought about going over there, but decided to just leave instead.

Lucas was waiting for him downstairs „We’ll go over the presentation at school then?“

„Yeah sounds good.“ Isak put his shoes on and opened the door „See you in school.“

„Yeah, see you.“ Lucas replied and closed the door behind him, after he had left the house.

Isak took a deep breath as soon as he was outside. He had a bad headache, a clump in his throat, he felt confused and upset after that talk with their mom. He just wanted to get home.

.

When he got to the apartment, he immediately walked to his room and fell down on his bed, without saying hi to anyone.

He angrily pushed the pillow, that Even had used a few days before, off the bed. He didn’t even know if he was angry or sad anymore.

„Isak?“

He closed his eyes when he heard Eskild’s voice. He didn’t feel like talking to anybody right now.

The door was pushed open carefully „Isak? Hey I thought I heard you come home. How was your weekend?“

„Fine.“ He didn’t open his eyes.

„Yeah? Did anything happen?“ 

Eskild sat down on the bed next to him and Isak was starting to get really annoyed, he lifted his head.

„You’re not my fucking father okay? Just leave me alone.“

He saw a hurt look flash over Eskild’s face, immediately regretting his words.

„No I’m not your father Isak, and I’m sorry if it bothers you that I am concerned about your feelings and worry about you. I won’t bother you in the future if that’s the case.“ 

He got up and walked towards the door. Shit, why was Isak acting so rude towards him?

„Eskild wait.“

Isak sat up and Eskild stopped, turning around. Maybe he should just finally talk to someone, maybe he could help him.

„Can you…can you come sit down for a second? I’m sorry.“

Eskild considered him for a moment and finally walked back over to the bed, sitting down next to him.

Isak rubbed his hands over his face „Remember when I asked you those things for a friend of mine?“

Eskild gave him a short nod.

„Well it wasn’t actually for a friend, I was asking for myself.“

„No!“ Eskild replied in a mockingly shocked tone.

Isak looked up from the bed „You knew?“

„Isak, I found you in a gay bar, the night I took you in.“

He looked back down „I told you, I didn’t know it was a gay bar.“

„Yeah yeah okay, so what was it you wanted to tell me?“

Isak took a shaky breath „The guy that I like, his name is Even, he’s the brother of Lucas. And he um, he told me that..that he broke up with his girlfriend and like we hooked up and stuff you know?“

Eskild nodded again, listening closely.

„But then last night some shit went down, I don’t even know what happened for sure, but this morning his mom told me, don’t ask, that basically he did the same thing last year, hooking up with a boy, and then in the end he just got back together with his girlfriend again. And… I don’t know, what do you think?“ He looked up from where he was playing with his bed sheet.

„First of all Isak, I think it’s really great, that you’re opening up to me and telling me this, it’s important that you have people to talk to you know? You can’t keep these things bottled up inside you forever.“

Isak nodded and looked down again.

„And now for your question, I can only offer you my guru advising again, which is, in my experience, these guys never really break up with their girlfriends or wives, or they always end up going back to them. They like to have some fun and then they just drop you again, when they are finished. But that’s only my opinion, and what I have experienced so far. This Even guy can be totally different of course!“

Eskild laid a hand on Isak’s leg. 

He knew deep down that he was right, especially after what his mother told him that morning. But why did it all feel so real then, so intense? Why did he talk about their future? Telling people about them?

Isak shook his head „You’re right, I’m going to just try to forget about him.“

Eskild looked at him, concerned look on his face „Are you going to be okay?“

He shrugged „I will be I guess.“

„Have you had breakfast yet? I’m going to make you breakfast. What do you want? Waffles? Eggs? Toasta? All of the above? Coming right up!“

Eskild got up and walked towards the door and for the first time that day, Isak smiled.

„Eskild! You don’t have to, really.“

He turned around at the door „Anything for my baby Jesus.“ He said before walking away.

Isak fell back down on the bed. He was so thankful, that he had Eskild in his life, who was so much more experienced than him, and who could give him advice. He felt bad for the way he had treated him recently, but swore to himself to do his best in the future, to try and be nicer.

.

They spend the day in bed, watching movies and eating the food Eskild made for them. They watched mostly comedies (Eskild’s choice) to get Isak’s mind off of things and Linn joined them in the afternoon. The three of them were cuddled together on Isak’s bed and he felt a little better already, at least for the moment.

In the evening, when Eskild and Linn were asleep, their heads resting on his left and right shoulders, and Isak was watching the end credits roll, he made a decision. 

He didn’t want want to lie to his friends anymore, he didn’t want to keep them distant anymore and he didn’t want to neglect them anymore. He wanted to be honest to them from now on and talk to them, spend more time with them. 

He looked at Eskild and Linn sleeping on his shoulders and smiled, he had such great support here, something he didn’t know from his own home.

Linn was a little surprised at first, when she found out that Isak liked a boy and had asked Eskild how he managed to turn Isak gay as well. But after the initial surprise she made him tea and cuddled in bed with them.

Tomorrow he would start to make things right with his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has reached 500 kudos!!! What?? I can't believe this! I never thought this would even reach 100 I'm so thankful <3  
> Also I'm overwhelmed by your response to the last chapter. I was really worried about that one, because I was afraid it wouldn't be realistic enough, so thank you!!!
> 
> One more thing lol, I'm thinking about updating more often from now on, because there's only two weeks of Skam left :'( and I'm not sure, if anybody will still be interested in reading this fic after the show is over. So yeah I'll try to update more often :)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think xxx


	11. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The alarm clock on his phone woke him in the morning and he groaned as he turned it off, without looking at it. He was exhausted from this weekend. He didn’t get enough sleep and was just emotionally drained. 

He rolled out of bed after stretching and walked to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. He put on fresh clothes and styled his hair before grabbing his phone of his nightstand. He noticed that he had a new text and his heart stopped beating when he saw that it was from Even.

He stared at the name on his display for a while, before swallowing and finally unlocking it, to read the text.

_I’m so sorry Isak. For everything._

That’s all it said. 

Isak stared at his phone. What exactly was he sorry for? For giving Isak false hope? For lying about breaking up with his girlfriend? For using him for some fun? Or for whatever happened Saturday night? For scaring the shit out of Isak and making him worry?

The longer he thought about everything the angrier he got. He grabbed his bag and stormed out of his room, passing Eskild in the kitchen.

„Hello, good morning? Is everything alright?“

Isak stopped for a moment and held up his phone, raising his eyebrows angrily. „Even texted me.“

Eskild stepped out of the kitchen. „What did he say?“

Isak huffed „That he’s sorry for everything.“

Eskild’s eyebrows furrowed „Sorry?“

„Yeah.“ He stuffed the phone back in his pocket „Whatever, I have to get to school. I’ll see you later.“

He left the apartment and walked to the tram. He was thinking of angrily texting Even all those questions back, that he was asking himself, but held himself back from doing it.

.

When he arrived at school, he spotted Jonas locking his bike outside and jogged over to him.

„Hey.“

Jonas looked up and greeted Isak when he saw him „Oh hey, how’s it going?“

Isak shrugged „Okay I guess.“

They began walking „Stress with your parents?“

Usually Isak would have jumped on that excuse, but he didn’t want to lie anymore. He was exhausted and tired of lying. So he shook is head.

„Nah it’s actually…“ He looked over to him „Do you want to maybe grab some kebab during lunch? I’ll pay.“

Jonas watched him with a concerned look on his face „Yeah sure, who doesn’t like kebab right?“

Isak smiled and they reached Magnus and Mahdi, who were standing together outside, and greeted them.  
.

Isak and Jonas left the school together and walked to the kebab place around the corner. They each ordered and Isak payed as promised, before they sat down on a bench outside and began eating. At first they chatted about different things, until Isak finally found the courage to just go for it and tell Jonas.

„Um so you know how I’ve been acting a little weird recently? Like I don’t have time for you guys and all these family things and stuff?“

Jonas took a bite and hummed, nodding.

„It’s um, it’s because of someone I like.“

„Emma?“

Isak took a deep breath „No. You um, you remember Even? Lucas’ brother?“

Jonas nodded „Yeah?“

Isak just looked at him „Yeah.“

„You like Even?“

Isak nodded and Jonas took another bite „He’s a good looking guy.“

Isak let out a relieved laugh „What?“

Jonas laughed as well „What else should I say? What about Emma? I thought you liked her?“

Isak shook his head „I never liked her like that, I just tried to you know…“ 

He looked down at his kebab and Jonas lowered his own.

„How come you didn’t tell us?“

„I didn’t know how you would react.“

Jonas turned towards Isak „I don’t give a shit about who you like, as long as you’re happy. And I’m sure Mahdi and Magnus feel the same. Does Lucas know?“

„What? No! At least I don’t think so.“ 

„So did you guys like hook up or something?“

Isak nodded „Yeah he told me he broke up with his girlfriend and everything but I don’t know. I just found out some things and I don’t know where we stand honestly.“

Jonas had continued eating his kebab and nodded. After he swallowed he said „You gotta tell the others though. They’ve been worrying about you.“

Isak lowered his head again „I know and I’m planning on it. I wanted to tell you first though.“

Jonas smiled at him „Thanks, that means a lot.“ They continued eating their kebabs in comfortable silence.

.

When they got back to school they found Mahdi and Magnus sitting on a table in the cafeteria and joined them.

They both looked up when they sat down.

„Heeey! Where did you guys go?“ Magnus asked and after moving a little closer to Isak „Oh man you stink, did you go and eat kebab without us? How could you do that?“ He elbowed Mahdi „Aren’t you upset?“

Mahdi, who had just taken a bite of his waffle, looked up and shrugged „I’m pretty happy with my waffle here.“

Jonas and Isak laughed and Magnus leaned back crossing his arms and pouting. 

Jonas shot Isak a look, and he swallowed before speaking.

„Hey do you guys have any plans tonight? I figured we could hang out at my place and play Fifa, since we haven’t really done that in a while.“

Mahdi looked up „What’s today? Monday? Yeah I’m free.“ He smiled

Isak looked at Magnus, who was still pouting „If you think you can bribe me with Fifa - then you’re absolutely right!“ He uncrossed his arms and smiled brightly.

Isak smiled back „Cool, I’ll get us some beer too.“

„About time“ Jonas said.

.

Eskild agreed to buy some beer for him, after Isak had told him, that he wanted to tell the boys tonight.

„I’m so proud of you! Look at you growing up.“ He had said and clutched his chest dramatically.

Isak had just rolled his eyes and walked away, smiling. He was feeling a little nervous, but if they would react the same way as Jonas did, he didn’t have anything to worry about. 

Isak had already started the game when they arrived and immediately got them four cans of beer out of the fridge. Jonas and Mahdi played the first game, while Isak and Magnus watched. Isak drank big gulps of his beer, hoping that it’d help against his nervousness. 

Jonas won the first round and did a little victory dance, which made Isak laugh. 

Mahdi handed Magnus his controller and rolled his eyes at Jonas.

„Beginner’s luck.“

Magnus looked over at Isak „Wanna play the next round?“

Isak took another gulp of his beer and made eye contact with Jonas, who nodded encouragingly at him.

„Actually, I wanted to tell you guys something first.“

All eyes were on him suddenly, he swallowed.

„You guys know how I’ve been making excuses a lot recently and always have family things?“

Mahdi and Magnus nodded.

„Well I’ve been kind of seeing someone.“

„I knew it! See! I told you guys!“ Magnus said triumphantly and clapped his hands „What’s her name?“

Isak took one last deep breath „Actually it’s a he, and his name is Even.“

Silence. They looked at him confused, before Magnus finally broke the silence.

„You are gay?“ 

„I’m not gay! Well, maybe I’m a little gay.“ He looked down.

„Even as in Lucas brother?“ Mahdi suddenly asked.

Isak nodded „Yeah.“

„Holy shit! Were you guys already together when we played Basketball this weekend?“

„We’re not together, but yeah.“

Mahdi laughed loudly „What? How did we not notice?“ He looked at Jonas and Magnus expectantly.

Jonas simply shrugged „I don’t know man.“

„Well I kind of noticed that you guys were spending a lot of time on the sidelines together.“ Magnus said.

„Bullshit you just said you thought he had a girlfriend!“ Jonas countered.

„The point is, I knew he had someone and you guys didn’t, so I win.“

„What the fuck do you win? This is not a competition!“ Mahdi sounded annoyed.

Magnus suddenly turned back around to Isak „Hey since you’re gay and everything, can I ask Emma out now? She’s probably still upset, because you stood her up, so I could be the perfect rebound.“ He wiggled his eyebrows.

Isak, who had followed their conversation amused and relieved, just chuckled „You don’t have to ask my permission, go for it.“

„Yes, awesome!“

„So are you guys dating or what?“ Mahdi asked.

Isak looked down and played with the seam of his Jeans „Nah, we hooked up a few times and he told me he broke up with his girlfriend, but then on Saturday he went all crazy and everything just went to hell since then.“

„How did he go crazy?“ Jonas asked.

Isak didn’t really want to think back to that night, but he also felt like he needed to talk about it.

„He started cooking all kinds of things in the middle of the night and when he noticed, that he was missing ingredients, he just went outside in his underwear, to buy some.“

Magnus laughed „Sounds like something my mom would do.“

Isak turned his head to him „What? Why?“

„She’s bipolar, she does funny things like that sometimes.“

Isak looked at him, digesting that information „I didn’t know that.“

„Yeah most of the time she’s not like that. She’s really awesome, you have met her.“

Isak nodded. He had met Magnus’ mom before and she seemed totally normal and nice. 

„Why did everything go to shit after that?“ Mahdi asked.

„His mom actually talked to me on Sunday morning, said she had noticed there was something going on between Even and me.“

Jonas pulled a face and Isak laughed.

„Yeah super awkward. And she told me, that Even did a similar thing last year. Met a boy, broke up with his girlfriend, and in the end he just got back together with her again. And Eskild said, that a lot of guys don’t really break up with their girlfriends, they just want to have some fun.“

Jonas hummed „But did it feel real between you?“ 

„It did, to me at least. He even talked about telling Lucas about us.“

„See I don’t think someone who just wants to have a little fun, would talk about telling his brother about you.“ Mahdi said.

„Yeah and maybe it just didn’t work out with that guy last year, that doesn’t mean he’ll go back to his girlfriend this time, too. What does his mother know, really?“ Jonas replied and the other two agreed with him.

Isak thought for a moment, before remembering the text „Okay but what about this text, he sent me this morning?“

He opened it and held the phone up, so the boys could read it.

Mahdi shrugged „What about it? He’s apologizing.“

„Yeah but what is he apologizing for exactly? Sounds like a breakup text to me.“

„You need to talk to him. Ask him all those things, ask him what the fuck went down on Saturday night, just talk. Otherwise you’ll never know.“ Jonas said and took a drink from his can.

„Yeah and you should tell Lucas.“ Magnus threw in „Maybe he can help you too.“

„I don’t know, I’ll think about it. Let’s play some Fifa, I need to get my mind off of things.“

.

On Wednesday Isak listened to the teacher assigning everybody a day to give their presentation and fumbled with his sweater nervously. 

He had thought about what Jonas and the boys told him, and had made the decision to talk to Even in person. He didn’t want to text him, he wanted to talk face to face. Now he just needed a reason to go over their house again, and he had thought of something. He didn’t get a chance to ask Lucas before class, so he waited impatiently for the lesson to end.

As soon as the bell rang, he turned towards him.

„We have to give our presentation on Friday, that’s good right? That way we can go over it a couple more times.“ Lucas said, before Isak could say anything.

„Yeah that’s really good.“

Lucas smiled and got up, grabbing his jacket of the chair. Isak quickly got up as well.

„Um Lucas? I think I might have forgotten my sweater at your place, can I maybe come by tonight and pick it up?“

„Yeah sure! I can look for it later if you want. What does it look like?“

„It’s um, black.“

„Okay a black sweater, got it. I’ll see if I can find it before you come by.“ Lucas laughed.

„Thanks, see you later!“ Isak waved, when they parted ways.

He was beginning to feel nervous now, he would see Even tonight, and he would find out the truth, maybe even talk to Lucas. He needed to tell the boys.

He spotted Jonas by his locker and they walked outside together, where Mahdi and Magnus were sitting on steps.

„Hey guys I’m in the mood for McDonald’s who’s in?“ Magnus asked excitedly.

Isak shrugged „Sure I could go for a Burger.“

Jonas agreed as well.

„I don’t know, I think they have waffles in the canteen today.“ Mahdi said.

Magnus groaned „You can have waffles another day come on.“

Mahdi thought about it for a moment, but finally agreed and began walking with them.

They chatted along the way, until Isak couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

„I’m going over Even’s tonight.“

„What?“ Jonas asked „Did he ask you to or?“

Isak shook his head „Nah I’m just gonna go and confront him tonight. Get some answers.“

„That’s good man. You deserve some answers.“ Mahdi agreed.

„Did you ever text him back?“ Magnus asked.

„No. What was I even supposed to say to that?“

Magnus shrugged „Don’t know.“

„But it’s good that you’re going to talk to him. I’m proud of you.“ Jonas smiled and patted his shoulder.

Isak laughed „Thanks.“

.

„Eskild?“

„Yes!“ he rushed out of his room „Is it time already?“

„Yeah I’m heading over there now, wish me luck.“

„Okay, but just remember not to get your hopes up too high, so you can’t be disappointed.“

Isak looked down „I know.“

He walked towards the door and opened it, Eskild following him.

„Good luck Baby Jesus, I’m so proud of you for doing this.“ 

He wiped an imaginary tear of his cheek and waved him goodbye.

Isak laughed and waved back, walking down the stairs and out the door, to the bus. When he got outside, he was beginning to feel nervous again, so he turned the music on his phone on, put some headphones in, and listened to Nas.

.

When he walked down the street the house was on, the nervousness got worse. His heart was beating faster, the closer he got and he swallowed a lump in his throat. He stopped a little away across the street from the house and took his headphones out. He took a few deep breaths and thought about the possibilities. Maybe Even’s mom was wrong, maybe she didn’t know all the details. Maybe there was a perfectly fine explanation, for what happened on Saturday night. 

Just as he was about to cross the street, the front door opened and Sonja stepped out, followed by Even’s mom. They exchanged a few words, before hugging and Sonja got into her car and drove off. Even’s mom waved after her and disappeared back into the house, closing the door behind herself. 

Isak felt frozen to the spot.

_She was right_ was all he could think _She was right, Even is back together with Sonja._

He felt so naive for even having the smallest bit of hope, for thinking there was a chance for them, for thinking Even’s feelings for him were real and genuine.

And Eskild was right, too. Even was just using him, was just having some fun, and probably never really broke up with his girlfriend at all.

Isak felt tears forming in his eyes and turned around, running back in the direction of the bus. The music coming from his headphones, changed to Kanye’s Hold my Liquor, and he put them back in his ears, turning the volume up. He felt stupid, sad, angry and heartbroken, everything at once. He kicked a bush angrily, tears escaping his eyes and finally sank down on his knees on the ground, sobbing and letting his emotions run free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(  
> Sorry for all this angst, I promise I'll write happy things soon again!


	12. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla!! Last week of Skam I'm so sad :(
> 
> But not the last week of this fic, here's a new chapter, enjoy :)

Isak opened the door to the apartment slowly, his eyes felt puffy from all the crying, and he felt drained. He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it, just breathing for a moment.

Eskild appeared in the hallway a few seconds later.

„Hello? Isak? You’re back alrea-“ 

He stopped talking when he saw Isak’s face and quickly walked over to him.

„Shit Isak what happened?“

Isak just closed his eyes and shook his head.

„You were right. You were right! His mom was right! He’s back with his girlfriend. He just used me to have some fun.“

Eskild wrapped his arms around him „I’m so sorry Isak, I really really hoped I was wrong, I’m so sorry.“

Isak sobbed in Eskild’s shoulder and let himself be held, Eskild was rubbing soothing circles with his hand on his back.

„I know it doesn’t feel that way right now, but you will get over him, and you will be able to forget him.“

Isak nodded and pulled back.

„Yeah, thanks. I think I’ll just go to sleep.“

Eskild dropped his arms.

„If you need anything let me know okay?“

Isak nodded again and walked away to his room, closing the door behind himself.

.

When his alarm went off in the morning he had gotten about two hours of sleep, and decided to just stay home. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate today anyways. He was too exhausted and his mind too preoccupied. So he closed his eyes and decided to try to sleep some more.

The next time he woke up, it was because Eskild was sticking his head in Isak’s room.

„Hello? Good Morning! Everything alright?“

Isak rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair.

„Yeah I just didn’t get much sleep last night, so I stayed home.“

Eskild walked into the room.

„I understand. I made you some toast and coffee if you like?“

Isak looked up and saw, that Eskild was holding a plate and a cup. He sat up a little.

„Yeah, thanks. What time is it?“

„Just past eleven.“

Isak nodded and took a bite of the Toast.

„So how are you doing? Do you feel like talking about it?“

Isak swallowed the bite and looked down at the plate, shaking his head.

„Not really, no.“

„It’s fine, I get it. Just don’t close yourself off completely okay? You should talk to somebody at some point yeah?“

Isak nodded and gave Eskild a weak smile.

„I will.“

„Good.“ Eskild smiled back, before tousling Isak’s hair and walked back over to the door.

„Let me know if you need anything else.“

.

Isak stayed in bed and put a movie on, to distract himself from his thoughts.

His phone beeped a few times, but he ignored it until after the movie was over. He knew it was probably his boys asking where he was. 

When he took his phone off his nightstand to check it, he saw that he was right.

_Where r u??_  
_Are u sick?_  
_**How did it go last night?!**_  
Maybe he stayed at Even’s!  
_**Ooooh true**_  
_Text us back when u see thiss_

Isak sighed and opened his messages with Lucas. He had texted him as well.

_R u still coming tonight?_

That one was from last night, Isak hadn’t even read it yet. Then there was another one from today.

_Hey are you sick or something? I asked Jonas and he didn’t know either. Can you make it to our presentation tomorrow?_

Right, the presentation, he had forgotten about that with everything going on. 

He texted Lucas back first.

**Hey yeah sorry didn’t feel that good last night, will be back at school tomorrow tho**

Then he opened the groupchat with the boys

**Hey didn’t feel that great this morning, I’ll tell you guys tomorrow**  
_**Hey!!! How did it go with Even??**_  
**Didn’t get to talk to him, don’t really want to talk about it rn**  
_Hey everything okay? Let us know if you want to talk_  
**Thanks**  
We’re here for you 

Isak sighed and put his phone down. He just wanted to forget everything for now. He didn’t want to talk or think about it.

The presentation tomorrow was important, he needed to go over it a few more times. Keep his mind occupied, so he wouldn’t think of Even.

.

Lucas and Isak got a 6 on their presentation, like Isak had predicted. 

He was grabbing his jacket and was just about to leave the classroom when Lucas stopped him.

„Hey good job on the presentation right? We totally deserved that 6.“ He smiled at him.

„Yeah we worked our asses off.“

„Right!“ Lucas walked with him „I couldn’t find your sweater by the way, I looked for it everywhere, but I didn’t see it. If you want you can come look for it yourself? I’m home all weekend.“

Isak shook his head „It’s fine, I don’t really need that sweater anymore.“

„Okay I’ll keep looking for it anyways.“

„Thanks.“ Isak smiled at him, before they parted ways and he walked into the canteen, pulling the hoodie of his sweatshirt over his snapback and looking for his boys. When he spotted Jonas, he joined him at the table.

„Oh hey! How did the presentation go?“ Jonas asked, looking up from his food.

„Good we got a 6.“ Isak replied, scooting lower in his chair.

Magnus and Mahdi joined them at that moment.

„Who got a 6?“ Magnus asked.

„Lucas and I in our presentation.“

„Awesome, at least you got some work done, in between making out with Even, am I right?“ Magnus laughed and elbowed Mahdi, who just gave him a look.

„So we thought we’d come over tonight, play some Fifa, drink some beer, what do you think?“ Jonas said after giving Magnus a look as well.

Isak shrugged, if you want, I don’t know if I’ll be good company though.“

„After a few beers you will be much happier, trust me.“ Mahdi smiled at him.

.

The boys arrived at 7.30 with beer, as promised. 

They sat down in Isak’s room, and each one of them opened a can.

„What happened the other day with Even?“ Jonas asked, and the other guys turned towards them.

„Nothing happened.“ Isak looked down at his can „I went there, saw his girlfriend was just leaving and left myself.“

The boys stayed silent.

„I should have listened to what his mother told me, and Eskild too.“ Isak shrugged „Whatever.“

„I’m sorry man.“ Mahdi said.

Jonas furrowed his brows „Wait so you saw them leave together? Or Even was at the door with her?“

„No, his mother was at the door with her.“

„So you didn’t actually see them together. How do you know they’re back together then?“

„Yeah maybe she was just picking up her stuff or something.“ Magnus agreed.

„No, his mother was hugging her and everything.“

„As a goodbye?“ Mahdi suggested.

„I don’t know, if they were back together, wouldn’t it be a little weird if your mother brings your girlfriend to the door, instead of yourself?“ Jonas asked and looked at the other guys. 

They nodded, agreeing with him.

Isak hadn’t thought about it that way yet. He guessed it would be a little weird. 

„All I’m saying is“ Jonas said, looking back at Isak „If you really care about this guy, fucking talk to him. And stop assuming things!“

Isak bit his lip. He was right, Jonas was always right. 

„When did you get so fucking wise?“ Isak asked with a small smile on his lips.

He felt like there might be light at the end of the tunnel, like all hope was not lost yet. 

„I’m gonna text Lucas right now, that I’m coming over tomorrow.“

„Good! And then we get drunk!“ Mahdi said and raised his can of beer, before bringing it to his lips.

**Hey Lucas! I just remembered the sweater was a gift from my mom, so I’m gonna come over tomorrow and look for it, if that’s okay**

_Hey yeah sure no problem, I’m home all day, see u tomorrow!_

.

This time, Isak didn’t stop, he walked straight up to the house, with a beating heart, and rang the doorbell. 

Lucas’ mother opened the door, and she seemed surprised to see him, but smiled warmly nevertheless. 

„Isak! Hello, I didn’t know you were coming over. It’s good to see you, how are you?“

Isak smiled back at her, heart beating in his throat.

„Hello, I’m fine thanks.“

Lucas came down the stairs at that moment.

„Hey Isak! Mom, Isak is just picking up a sweater he left here last weekend.“

„Oh will you be staying for dinner?“

„Um I don’t think so, but thanks.“

He followed Lucas up the stairs, after taking his shoes off and they went straight into his room.

„So like I said I looked everywhere, but maybe you’ll find it.“ Lucas said, before lying down on his bed. The TV was on and he was typing something on his phone.

Isak looked around the room for a sweater that didn’t exist. He hadn’t exactly planned his next step. Should he just go over to Even’s room? What if he wasn’t home? Or worse, what if Sonja was there? 

He turned around to Lucas „Hey how is your brother doing?“

Lucas locked his phone and looked up „He’s doing okay.“

„Is he um home?“

„Yeah, he’s sick though, so he’s sleeping a lot.“

„So he’s alone?“

Lucas sat up, brows furrowed „We’re all here.“

„No but I mean like his girlfriend or something.“ Isak was still pretending to look for the sweater, now inside Lucas’ closet.

„I think they broke up, but I’m not sure.“ Lucas narrowed his eyes „Why are you so interested in my brother?“

Isak closed his eyes behind the closet door, where Lucas couldn’t see him. He took one deep breath and stepped out of the closet, closing the door behind himself. 

„I don’t know how to best say this, so I’m just gonna go for it… Even and I we kind of - we um, we had a thing?“ Isak held his breath.

Lucas stared at him without blinking.

After a full minute of no reply Isak became uncomfortable.

„Say something.“

Lucas finally blinked.

„You and my brother?“

Isak nodded.

„Had a thing?“

Isak nodded again.

„Fuck! What? How did I not know? Shit.“

Lucas sat on the edge of his bed and Isak moved closer to him.

„I mean now that I think about it a lot of things do make sense in hindsight. Like last Saturday when I woke up from the noise in the middle of the night and you weren’t here, where were you?“

Isak bit his lip and scratched the back of his head.

„It’s true what I told you. I really did wake up, because my mother texted me and I went downstairs because I heard a noise. It’s just that, I was in Even’s room before that. I was um sleeping in his room.“

„That’s why you weren’t here the night before fuck! I woke up cause I had to pee and I figured you went down for a drink or something. I was way too tired to think properly.“

„I’m sorry for lying to you. If it makes you feel better, I lied to Jonas and the others as well.“

Isak looked down at his feet and Lucas stayed silent for a moment.

„I don’t know, I don’t think I’m mad, I’m more surprised I guess? I mean I knew that my brother’s not only into girls but you? You never said anything and you were all over Emma at that party.“

„I wasn’t ready to admit it to myself I guess. Until Even.“

„How long has this been going on between you two?“

„Remember the date I was supposed to go on with Emma and I said I had a family emergency?“

Lucas nodded.

„Yeah there was no family emergency.“

„Holy shit okay. Does anybody else know?“

„I just told the boys and Eskild. I don’t want to hide any more.“

„Yeah, good. Wait did you just use my friendship to get with my brother?“ Lucas asked half joking, half serious.

Isak let out a relived chuckle „What? Never! I’m just here for you and my black sweater.“

„Does that sweater even exist?“ Lucas raised an eyebrow.

Isak licked his lips and took a deep breath, ready to make up an excuse, but instead just replied „No.“ 

They both bursted out laughing.

Lucas got up and opened his arms „Come here man.“

He gave Isak a short, but tight hug and patted his back „Thanks for being honest with me.“

„Thanks for not hating me.“

„Nah I get where you’re coming from. But come here for a second.“ 

He went back over to the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him. Isak sat down and looked at Lucas expectantly.

„So I’m guessing you’re here to talk to my brother, since you haven’t seen him, since last weekend, right?“

Isak nodded.

„Okay, there’s something you need to know about Even. We usually never do this, Even always wants to be the one to tell people, but this is a special situation. And since Even will not really be in the state for a conversation right now, I’m going to tell you something, before you decide to move forward with this okay?“

Isak swallowed and nodded again. _Will this be about the drug thing?_

„There’s no easy way to say this. Even is bipolar Isak. What you witnessed last weekend was him being manic. He has it pretty well under control, but sometimes he still gets episodes. Also things like smoking and drinking, is obviously not the best for him. But he doesn’t want anybody to tell him what to do and what not to do. He hates being controlled. He keeps saying it’s his own decision and his own health. Which is true of course, but it always affects us as well. I don’t tell him to stop smoking or whatever, because then he would do it even more so. Or he would get angry at me. So I let him be, and I let him make his own decisions, like he wants to. I just try to be there for him as his brother. He just wants to live a normal life, you know?  
And after a manic episode, follows a depressive episode. You never know how long it will last. This one now, has almost lasted a week so far. You can’t say how he will feel tomorrow, if he will feel like getting out of bed or even leaving the house. You just have to take it day by day. It’s not easy Isak, it can be scary, it can be frustrating, it will make you feel helpless. All you can do is be patient and be there for him.“

Lucas paused and watched Isak’s reaction.

„I get that this is a lot of information right now, but I just thought you should know, before you decide to go on with this. You should go home and think about this, maybe do some research. If you have any questions you can ask me any time. I love my brother with all my heart, believe me, but I also know how hard it can be, to deal with this, if you have never experienced this before. But if you really like him and you think he’s worth it, then read about it and see if you are ready to deal with this.“

Isak stared at Lucas, his lips parted. Bipolar. So that is what happened last weekend. Even is bipolar. He was manic.

Isak slowly got up. His mind was racing, he didn’t know what to do, he needed to go home and think.

„Yeah I’ll think I’ll do that.“

Lucas got up as well.

„Okay and like I said, you can ask me anything you want.“

Isak nodded and opened the door. He stood in the hallway and looked over to the door of Even’s room, which was closed. He knew Even was lying in his bed right now, feeling so depressed, he didn’t even want to get out of his bed.

Isak felt tears filling up his eyes and quickly turned towards the steps.

„Okay thanks I will.“ he said and ran down the stairs, slipping his shoes on and running out the door, down the street and to the bus.

So many emotions were running through him once again. His head was spinning and pounding, he felt like crying, because he felt so sad for Even on the one side, but also because he didn’t know, if he could handle it on the other. Would he be able to take care of Even? What if it all got too much for him? What if he wasn’t strong enough?

.

Back at the apartment, he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought back to the weekend before, how cheerful Even had been, how passionately he had kissed and touched him, how he watched him with such an intense and hungry look in his eyes. Was all that just him being manic? What was real and what was his illness? 

Isak sat up and opened his Laptop, googling bipolar disorder. He opened the wikipedia page and read what it said, leaving him even more confused and overwhelmed. 

He closed the Laptop and lay back down, back to staring at the ceiling. 

_What if Even was just manic this entire time, and all of his feelings for me weren’t even real. Maybe that is what his mother tried to warn me about. Maybe he had a similar manic episode last year, and when he got better he realized, that he didn’t like boys at all._

Isak’s head was beginning to hurt, he needed to talk to someone. He knew, that Lucas had offered his help, but Isak didn’t want to talk to the brother of the boy he liked about this. He needed somebody from the outside, who could still help him though and maybe answer some questions. Somebody like Magnus.

He grabbed his phone off his nightstand and opened a text to him.

**Hey mags**

_**Helloooo to what do i owe the pleasure?** _

**I just went over to Even’s to talk to him**

_**and?????** _

**and Lucas told me something about Even and I dont know what to think. Can you come over?**

_**ok yeah sure ill be there in like half an hour** _

**thanks mags**

Isak breathed deep and locked his phone, and went back to staring at the ceiling. He hoped that Magnus would be able to help him, maybe explain some things or give him tips.

.

Magnus arrived, as promised, thirty minutes later and they went into Isak’s room, where he immediately fell down on the bed and stretched, making himself comfortable. Isak stood next to the bed and watched him, not knowing how to start.

„So what’s up? You need my help with something?“ Magnus yawned.

Isak cleared his throat „Yeah I do, I wanted to ask you something.“

Magnus looked up, and when he noticed the serious look on Isak’s face, he sat up.

„Okay sure, what is it?“

„It’s just, you - you said your mom is bipolar right?“

He nodded, some of his blond hair falling on his forehead.

„Right, um, I’m asking because - „ He sighed and sat down next to Magnus, facing him „I went over to his house today and talked to Lucas. He told me that Even is bipolar.“

„Oh! That makes sense! That’s why he did that funny thing last weekend!“ Magnus laughed.

„It wasn’t funny.“

„It’s comical though, come on.“

Isak sighed „Anyways, do you think it’s possible that none of this was real?“

„What do you mean?“

He looked down at his hands „That he was just manic this whole time, and the thing between us was just his manic episode?“

Magnus looked at him, confused „You’ve been with him for a while right? He hasn’t been manic the entire time. Like when my mom is manic I can’t get in contact with her and you’ve been in contact with Even right?“

Isak thought for a moment, it made sense what Magnus was saying „Yeah I guess.“

„Have you talked to him yet?“

Isak shook his head „No I wasn’t sure after Lucas told me and I did some research.“

„Where is he now?“

„Home.“

„No I mean in his head.“

„Oh.“ Isak thought for a moment, he didn’t really know for sure „I don’t know, Lucas said he was sleeping a lot.“

Magnus hummed „So he’s probably down. You should call him.“

„How long do you think he’ll be depressed for? Like how long is it with your mom usually?“

„I don’t know, it’s different every time, and it also depends on the person and if they take medication or not. You should talk to Even.“

„Yeah do you think he’ll be able to like talk to me?“

Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked at Isak questioningly „Are you serious? He’s not braindead, just because he had a manic episode. Just talk to him, he’ll be happy to hear from you I’m sure.“

„Okay I guess I’ll call him maybe.“

„Good, one thing, though. When you talk to him it’s important you don’t use any words starting with P, the p-sound is incredibly triggering for people who are bipolar.“

„What?“ Isak looked up, a shocked expression on his face.

Magnus laughed loudly „I’m kidding, chill! You should have seen your face.“ 

He wiped a tear away and Isak punched his arm „Not funny!“ But he couldn’t hold a smile back himself.

„Just be yourself man.“ Magnus said after he calmed down a little.

Isak nodded and smiled at him „Thank you, I really appreciate your help.“

Magnus smiled back „Anytime man. Okay now that this is settled, let’s play some Fifa!“

.

Magnus ended up staying the night and Isak didn’t mind the company, because this way he wasn’t alone with his thoughts.

He left the next day after breakfast, some time around noon, and Isak went back into his room, sitting down on the bed with his phone in his hand. He opened his contacts and scrolled down to Even’s name, his heart beating faster at the thought of calling him. 

He quickly pushed the call button, before he could change his mind and got up, too nervous to stay seated on the bed. 

After a few rings it went to voicemail and Isak hung up without leaving a message.

_He didn’t pick up. Was it because he didn’t want to talk to me? Or because he was asleep? Maybe his phone was just on silent? Or was he too depressed to talk on the phone?_

There were so many questions running through Isak’s head and he didn’t know what to do. So he messaged Magnus for help.

**I tried calling him but he didn’t pick up**  


_**Probably still down then. Text him. It’s awesome to get texts.** _   


**Ok**

Yes texting was good. Maybe he could explain some things too. He was so glad, that he decided to be honest with his friends. He would be lost without them, they were such a great help through all of this.

He opened his messages with Even and stared at the screen for a long time, before he began typing.

**Hey Even. I came by your house yesterday, to talk to you, but you were asleep, so I talked to Lucas instead. I told him about us, I hope that’s okay with you. In return he told me about you, please don’t be mad at him. I tried calling you, maybe you can call me back, when you’re feeling better? I really would like to talk to you. <3 **

Isak bit his lip, when he hit send. He hoped Even would read the text soon, and reply to him. He really wanted to talk to him about everything and see him again as soon as possible. 

He stared at his text and read it again and again, unsure if he had chosen the right words. 

There was nothing he could do now anyways, except to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #evenmustanswer haha
> 
> did you guys notice what i did there, when isak came out to lucas?! :~) i was so proud of myself :')
> 
> anyways enough with the angst right? or what do you guys think? i think it's time for some happy times for our poor isak again :)
> 
> if you have questions/comments/suggestions, feel free to send me an ask on my tumblr as well. Same url as here xx


	13. Minute by Minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello <3
> 
> I hope everybody is doing okay after the finale last night. I'm still sad, and if you are too, I hope I can cheer you up a little with this update. I'm cheering myself up with this actually, staying in this universe with Isak and Even a little longer, not ready to let them go yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

Isak could barely concentrate on Monday in school. His thoughts kept drifting back to Even and how he was feeling at this moment. He kept checking his phone every few minutes, to see if he had replied to him yet, but was disappointed every time again, to see that he hadn’t. 

In between classes, he ran into Lucas in the hallway.

„Hey Isak! How’s it going?“ 

„Hey!“ Isak smiled at him „I’m doing good. I did some research as you suggested.“

„Yeah?“ Lucas smiled happily „And did you have any more questions?“

„Magnus’ mom is actually bipolar as well and he stayed at my place this weekend, so he kind of answered some of my questions.“

„That’s good to have friends that can help you with this kind of stuff.“

„Yeah. I actually texted Even yesterday, but he hasn’t gotten back to me yet. How has he been doing?“

„Last night he came down to get something to eat, so I think he might be doing a little better.“

Isak smiled. Even was doing a little better, hearing those words cheered him up as well. He wondered if his text had anything to do with it. Probably not.

„But, don’t give up on him okay? I’m sure he’ll reply to your text when he’s ready.“ 

Isak bit his lip „Do you - do you think I could maybe drop by, like after school?“

Lucas shrugged „I don’t see why not, if he doesn’t want you there he’ll let you know. But I don’t think that’s going to happen!“ he quickly reassured him. „I actually talked to him a little, when he came down last night. Told him, that you told me about you two. And I also told him, that you know about him. He didn’t get as angry as I thought he would. Said he wanted to tell you soon anyways, but then the episode happened. So I think it’d be great for you two to talk. What time do you get out today?“

„14.30 What about you?“

„I don’t get out until 15.30 but you can head over to the house after school if you want. My mom will be home.“ Lucas smiled encouragingly at him.

„Okay I think I will then.“ Isak felt excitement bubble up inside him.

„Cool! See you later then!“

„See you.“

They walked away in different directions, Isak looking for his boys outside. They spotted him first and waved to get his attention.

„Hey did you get a reply from Even yet?“ Magnus asked immediately.

Isak shook his head „Nah, but I just decided I’ll go over there after school and see if we can talk maybe.“

„Awesome!“ Magnus immediately responded.

Isak and Magnus had explained the situation to the other two in the morning and they were all proud of Isak, for deciding to fight for Even.

„What if he doesn’t feel like talking and just sleeps?“ Mahdi asked.

Isak shrugged „Then I’ll just stay with him, if he let’s me, keep him some company.“

Jonas nodded „I bet he’ll be happy to have you around.“

„Let’s hope.“ Isak replied as the bell rang and they headed back inside the building.

.

After school Isak walked to the bus, feeling excited and hopeful. 

He got off at the stop, walked down the street and began walking a little faster, when he spotted the familiar house. He would finally see Even again, today was the day, no more turning around.

He rang the doorbell and didn’t have to wait long until the door was opened by Even’s mom. She smiled happily, when she saw him.

„Isak! It’s so nice to see you again. But I’m afraid Lucas isn’t home yet. You can wait here for him though if you want to.“ She opened the door and let him come inside.

„I’m actually not here for Lucas, I’m here to see Even.“ He felt nervous saying it out loud.

Her smile changed to a sympathetic one „Oh I’m so sorry but Even is not feeling well. There is not much you can do for him right now.“ She rubbed his arm.

„I know, it’s - I know about Even. And I did research and my friend Magnus, he has a bipolar mother, he explained things to me as well, I know what I’m getting myself into. Just please, let me see him.“

Even’s mom watched him apprehensively for a few seconds until finally sighing and nodding „Alright, if you’re sure. But I don’t know if he’ll be up to talking much today.“

Isak nodded excitedly „That’s okay, I’ll just keep him company then, it’s fine.“ he said as he took his shoes off.

She chuckled and rubbed his arm again „You’re a good kid, I’m glad Lucas has you as a friend and I hope you and Even can make this work. I think you’d be good for him.“ She smiled warmly at him again, before leaving the hallway.

Isak looked up the stairs and swallowed before slowly walking up and towards Even’s door, stopping in front of it. He took a few deep breaths, before knocking quietly. 

When there was no response, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside the room. He closed the door behind himself and stayed there, not daring to breathe. 

There was Even, wrapped up in his blanket, his head barely sticking out. He was asleep and his breath came out of his slightly parted lips in regular puffs. It was dark in his room, blinds closed, only the small lamp on his desk was shining a little light. 

He looked so small, the way he was lying there, bundled up and curled into himself. 

But he also looked beautiful, so much more beautiful than Isak could have ever pictured him in his memories. 

He needed to touch him, needed to be there for him.

So he dropped his backpack to the floor and discarded his jacket on the desk chair, before slowly climbing onto the bed. The mattress dipped under his weight, and Even’s eyebrows furrowed, before his eyes slowly blinked open.

Isak lay on his side next to Even and watched his eyes open. At first they were small slits and his vision looked blurry, but then he blinked a few more times and opened them fully. Isak could see shock written in them.

„Isak?“ 

It was barely more than a whisper and Isak couldn’t help but move his hand up and stroke Even’s cheek.

„Yeah shhh I’m here.“  
„What, what are you doing here?“

„Right now I just want to be here with you. Just lie here with you.“

„But, I don’t want you to see me like this.“ 

Isak could see it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. He moved his hand back up to his cheek and stroke it, fingers carding through hair.

„Did I ever tell you, that you look hot as well, when you’re sleeping? Because you do.“

Even looked at him for a moment, before there was the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. 

He closed his eyes again „I’m so tired Isak.“

Isak continued stroking his face and hair „Then sleep.“

Soon Even’s breathing was coming out in regular puffs again and Isak watched him, not stopping his caresses once. He never wanted to let go of him again.

.

Isak was lying on his side, watching Even sleep, making sure he was covered by his blanket, every time he moved in his sleep. 

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door, before it was being opened by Lucas.

„Hey.“ He whispered „Come outside for a second.“

Isak looked back at Even, making sure he was still fast asleep, before joining Lucas in the hallway and closing the door behind himself. 

„You’ve been in there with him for a long time now. Did you get to talk yet?“

Isak shook his head „Not really, he’s too tired.“

Lucas nodded „Do you want to eat something? My mom made Pizza.“

Now that Lucas mentioned it, he was feeling kind of hungry and Pizza sounded amazing, but he didn’t want to leave Even’s side. Isak looked at the door and bit his lip, thinking.

„I know you want to stay with Even, but he’s asleep right now anyways and you have to eat at some point.“

Isak agreed, and walked downstairs with Lucas.

„Come on, we can eat in the kitchen, my parents ate already.“

They walked into the kitchen and Isak sat down on the same chair he did, when he had come over that first weekend. The same table Even and him were playing footsie under. He stared at the now empty chair.

„Is there anything I can do for him?“ he suddenly asked.

Lucas sat down across from him and put a plate with two slices of pizza in front of him.

„Not really. All you can do, is be there for him. I think it’s good that you’re here actually.“

Lucas took a bite and Isak did the same.

„I know it can get really hard.“ Lucas said after swallowing „But try to just take it day by day. And if that gets too hard take it hour by hour. And if that gets too hard then take it minute by minute. That’s what my mother taught me.“

Minute by minute. Yes he could do that.

He finished eating his Pizza and got up to go back upstairs.

„Here before you go up, my Mom made a plate for Even. Can you try and get him to eat one slice maybe?“

Isak nodded and took the plate „Yeah, of course.“

Lucas smiled „Thanks. Come say bye before you leave okay?“

„I will. And thank you for all your help with this situation.“

„No problem, that’s what friends are for.“ He smiled at him.

Isak smiled back, grateful once again for his amazing friends. 

He walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs, opening the door to Even’s room and feeling relieved, when he saw that Even was still asleep. He put the plate down on the nightstand and resumed his prior position, lying on his side and watching Even sleep. 

He had turned around on his left side in his sleep, and Isak moved closer, wrapping an arm around Even’s middle and pressing his face against his back. He wished he could make him feel better just by wrapping himself around him, but he knew it wasn’t that easy.

Another twenty minutes had passed, when Even turned back around and lay on his back, his eyes slowly blinking open. Isak continued watching him, until Even’s eyes found his.

„Hi.“ Isak whispered.

„Hi.“ Even whispered back, and after a pause „What time is it?“

„About 22.00“

„You should go home.“

„What? Why?“

Even sighed „Because… I don’t want you to be lying here feeling all sad.“

„I’m not sad.“

„Or feel like you have to take care of me.“

„I don’t feel like that either, but what if I did? Why would that be bad?“

Even’s eyes fluttered shut again „I just know that this won’t work.“

Isak furrowed his eyebrows „Why do you say that?“

„Because… I’m just going to hurt you, and then you’ll hate me.“

Even turned his head away and Isak watched him for a moment. He knew that Even saw everything negatively right now because of his depression. But he needed to make sure that he knew that it wasn’t the case, and that Isak wasn’t going to go anywhere.

„No. You don’t know shit about how this is going to end.“ Isak said and Even looked back at him. „For all we know, we could get hit by a nuclear bomb tomorrow and then this whole discussion was just a waste. So let’s just take this thing completely chill okay?“

Even looked at him without replying.

„Let’s play a game. It’s called Isak and Even, minute by minute. All we have to worry about is the next minute. You up for it?“

Even looked at him for a long moment before replying „Okay.“

Isak slowly brought his hand up, and began stroking his fingers through Even’s hair again.

„So what should we do in this minute then?“ Even asked quietly.

„In this minute we kiss.“ Isak replied.

There was a tiny smile on Even’s lips and his eyes crinkled the smallest bit. Isak immediately felt happiness spread through him.

„That’s chill.“ Even said with a small smile still on his lips.

„That’s chill.“ Isak agreed.

Even looked at Isak expectantly, until Isak finally moved closer and joined their lips in a soft kiss. He had missed this so much, kissing Even, tasting him, touching him. Even though this kiss was only a very gentle one, Isak felt the warmth spread through him. He hoped Even did as well.

When they separated Isak rested his head directly in front of Even’s, so that the tips of their noses were still touching. His hand continued stroking though Even’s hair and he could see that his eyes were drifting shut again. That’s when he remembered the food on the nightstand.

„Are you hungry?“ He asked and Even’s eyes fluttered open again. „I got some Pizza, your mom made it and I promised you’d eat it.“

Even just looked at him, without replying, so Isak sat up and grabbed the plate, showing it to Even.

„Come on, one slice? It’s really good, I had some myself.“

Even sighed and looked up at the ceiling, before slowly sitting up himself. Isak arranged the pillow for him, so he could be comfortable and handed him the plate.

„Thanks.“ Even said, before biting of a tiny bit of the slice.

„And? It’s good right? I have to say your mom is a really great cook.“

Even looked over to him and there was that tiny smile on his lips again. Isak smiled back brightly.

„I know she is.“

Even was eating slowly, so Isak asked him if he wanted to watch TV while he ate, and Even agreed. 

Isak put on a movie and after Even had finished one slice of the pizza, he handed Isak the plate back, scooted lower on the bed and rested his head on Isak’s shoulder. Isak looked down at him and saw that Even was already watching him.

„You should really go home now. It’s late and you have school tomorrow. I’m just going back to sleep now.“

Isak bit his lip „Okay yeah I guess I should go before Eskild worries. I’ll come back tomorrow after school okay?“

Even nodded and rested his head back on his pillow, eyes falling shut.

Isak turned the TV off and got his jacket from the desk chair. He kneeled back on the bed and pressed a kiss to Even’s cheek, whispering „See you tomorrow.“ before collecting the plate and his backpack and leaving the room. 

He stopped at Lucas’ door and knocked.

„Come in!“ Lucas said and Isak entered the room.

„Hey I’m gonna head home now. Even’s asleep and he ate one slice of the Pizza.“

„That’s great! You’re really awesome man you know that?“

Isak smiled and looked down at the ground „Nah not really.“

Lucas got up from his bed and took the plate with the remaining slice, out of Isak’s hand. 

„The way you’re taking care of my brother is pretty awesome, I’m telling you. Not a lot of guys our age would do that. You must really like him.“ Lucas smirked at him.

Isak bit his lip „I do.“

They were both quiet for a moment.

„I better head home, before it gets too late and Eskild sends out a search troop for me.“

Lucas laughed „I could totally see him do that.“

They walked out of the room together and down the stairs.

„I’ll see you tomorrow at school.“ Lucas said as he opened the door for Isak, after he had put on his shoes.

„Yes see you tomorrow!“ Isak waved and walked down the street.

.

Tuesday at school went by fast. Isak kept checking his phone, just in case Even texted him, but he didn’t. 

When the last bell rang, he walked to the bus together with Lucas, who got off at the same time as him that day. 

Lucas unlocked the door and let them inside the house, yelling a hello into the living room. His mom appeared in the hallway, and was surprised to see Isak standing there as well.

„Isak! You’re back!“

„Yes, I promised Even I’d come back today.“

She smiled and pulled him in for a hug „Thank you.“ She whispered, before she let him go again.

Isak smiled and walked up the stairs after Lucas, continuing on to Even’s room. He let himself in, as he did the day before, and saw that Even was asleep. 

He quietly put his backpack and jacket on the desk chair and proceeded to climb on the bed, facing Even and stroking his cheek. His brows furrowed as they did the day before and he slowly blinked his eyes open.

„Isak.“ He whispered „You came back.“

„Of course, I told you I would, didn’t I?“

Even nodded slowly „I didn’t think you actually would.“

Isak felt pain in his chest at Even’s words. Even thought that Isak wouldn’t want to be with him, that he didn’t like him anymore, after seeing him like this. 

He carded his fingers through his hair „I won’t leave you alone.“ He whispered and kissed him.

Even kissed him back softly and exhaled shakily through his nose, a single tear running down his cheek. Isak felt tears forming in his own eyes, but blinked them away. He wanted to be strong for Even.

After Even had fallen back asleep again, Isak got up and sat down by the desk, he had some homework that needed to be done. 

Even woke up two hours later, because he was actually feeling hungry, so Isak happily went downstairs to get some food for the two of them. They ate and watched a movie together, just like the day before. 

Isak wrapped his arms around Even and held him tight, when he began to drift off again that night, and whispered a promise of returning the next day, when he left around 22.00.

.

On Wednesday afternoon Isak got out before Lucas, so he headed to their house by himself again.

Their mother opened the door and smiled happily at Isak, hugging him tightly and pulling him inside the house.

„How is he doing today?“ Isak asked.

Even’s mother shook her head „Unimproved I’m afraid.“

Isak looked down at his shoes and toed them off.

„However he did ask if you were here already, when I went to check on him earlier.“

„He did?“ Isak looked up, a small hopeful smile on his lips.

She smiled and rubbed his arm, before taking a deep breath.

„Listen, Isak, I wanted to apologize, for what I said to you in the kitchen, the day after his episode. Comparing your situation to that one from last year was not right. Obviously I did not know all the details of what happened the year before. Or of your relationship. I was worried about him and about you as well. I didn’t know if you’d be able to handle this. I underestimated you. You are such a strong boy and you carry so much love inside you. I can see it, by the way you care for Even. I’m sorry if my words hurt you, and I’m thankful you didn’t listen to me, and chose to fight for him instead. I hope you accept my apology.“

She gave him a small watery smile.

Isak hesitated only for a short moment, before taking a step forward and giving her a hug.

„It’s okay, I understand where you were coming from. And - thank you.“ He said, as he stepped back.

Even’s mom wiped a few tears off her cheeks and pointed up the stairs „Go on, I’m sure he’s waiting for you.“

Isak gave her one last smile, before walking up the stairs to Even’s room and letting himself in.

Even was awake this time. His bleary eyes moved to the door, when Isak walked in. And he swore he saw a small smile bloom on Even’s face.

„Hey baby.“ Isak said and walked over to the bed, after dropping his backpack. „You’re up!“

Even simply nodded and closed his eyes, when Isak pressed a kiss to his lips.

„I was waiting for you.“ Even said, when Isak lay down next to him.

„I came as fast as I could.“ Isak replied and stroke his fingers through his hair.

Even closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose „Missed you.“ he whispered with his eyes closed.

Isak bit his lip and continued caressing Even’s cheek, as he watched him fall asleep. 

„I missed you too. So much.“ He whispered back.

.

He must have drifted off himself, because the next time he woke up, it was from his phone buzzing in his jeans pocket. When he checked the time, it said it was 19.00.

The buzzing came from a text he had received, it was from his father. Isak unlocked the phone to read the message.

_Hello Isak, I hope you’re doing well. Mom is not doing that great at the moment, maybe you can visit her some day soon? Or give her a call? I know she would like that, she misses you a lot. Love, Dad_

Isak sighed and locked his phone again, staring at the ceiling. 

He wasn’t ready to visit his mom at the moment. He knew that he was being distant, and that both of his parents probably missed him, but he just wasn’t ready to see her yet.

Isak turned his head to the left and was surprised to see Even blinking back at him.

„You’re up!“ He smiled at him.

„Everything okay?“ Even asked, looking at Isak’s phone.

„Hm? Oh yeah, just my dad, everything is fine.“ 

Even didn’t look convinced.

„Hey are you hungry? How do you feel about going out? Grabbing some Kebab maybe?“

Even turned his head and looked at the ceiling blinking a few times, before replying.

„I don’t know, I don’t really feel like going out.“

„But you need to eat, and some fresh air would be good for you as well. The Kebab place is only ten minutes away, we’ll eat something and come back home, okay?“

Even turned his head back to Isak and looked at him for a long moment, before a tiny smile appeared on his lips „Okay.“

„Really?“ Isak didn’t think Even would agree.

„Yeah, I’ll do it for you.“ Even sat up slowly.

„Wow I didn’t know I was so convincing, I have to use it more often for my advantage.“ Isak joked.

He watched Even getting dressed. He put on Jeans and a T-shirt, a sweater over it and a thicker hoodie over that. The he put on a hat and grabbed a coat from his closet, pulling the hood over his hat. Isak felt underdressed in his sweater and coat, but knew that Even probably needed all those layers to feel more comfortable going outside. 

Isak stretched out his hand and Even took it and together they left his room. By the stairs, they ran into Lucas, who looked at them surprised.

„Are you going out?“

Isak nodded happily „Yup, grabbing some Kebab, you want some?“

Lucas shook his head „No, thanks, but that’s great! That you’re going out I mean.“ He smiled at Even, who gave him a small smile in return.

Downstairs Isak slipped into his sneakers and waited for Even to finish putting on his boots.

When he was done, Isak stretched out his hand once more, intertwining their fingers when Even took it, and leaving the house with him.

.

On Thursday, Isak got out of school at 15.30 and walked to the bus, that would take him to Even’s house, as he had done every day that week. Lucas had gotten out earlier than him today and would already be there.

Isak rang the doorbell when he reached the house, thinking how nice it would be to just have a key, when their mom opened the door, a big smile on her face.

„Isak! Come in, come in!“

Isak looked at her questioningly and stepped in, toeing his shoes off as usual, when he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. That was definitely Lucas laughter, and… could it be? 

Isak turned his head to their mom again, lips slightly parted, eyes wide. She just smiled and gestured for him to walk towards the kitchen. Isak slowly took a few steps and saw Lucas standing in the doorway, talking to someone and laughing again. He heard the other person reply, and that voice, he would recognize it anywhere. He took a couple more steps, until he was standing behind Lucas, holding his breath, just listening to them talk. Suddenly, Even appeared in front of Lucas and when he noticed Isak standing there, he stopped talking and his eyes sparkled, they actually sparkled.

Even smiled „Hello.“

Lucas turned around „Oh hey Isak, there you are. We were wondering what was taking you so long.“

„Hi.“ Isak said, only looking at Even and completely ignoring Lucas. 

„Hi.“ Even said again and bit his lip. He walked up to Isak and stopped right in front of him, just looking at him for a moment, before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs and inside his room. Even closed the door behind them and turned around to look at Isak again.

„Hi.“ He smiled brighter and moved closer to Isak, hands coming up to his waist.

„Hi.“ Isak repeated, before their lips connected and he wrapped his arms around Even’s middle tightly.

It was not an intense or passionate kiss. It was more of a _Hello my love, I have missed you_ kind of kiss. It was perfect.

Their lips separated, but neither of them moved away. 

Isak brought his hand up and caressed Even’s cheek, before rubbing their noses together, which made Even smile.

„I love seeing you smile.“ Isak said out loud, which made Even smile even more.

He rubbed his thumb over Even’s lip, before kissing him softly again. 

Even took Isak’s hand and led him to the bed, lying down on it and gesturing for Isak to join him. 

They were lying on their sides, looking at each other.

„I’m sorry.“ Even finally said.

Isak furrowed his brows „What for?“

„For putting you through this, for not telling you I’m bipolar, for making you worry.“

Isak shook his head slightly „It’s fine, I understand.“

Even looked at Isak for a long time and smiled „I have no idea what I did, to deserve you.“

Isak squirmed under Even’s intense gaze and looked down.

„Can I ask you something?“ He looked back up and when he saw Even nodding, he continued „You and Sonja, that’s over, right?“

Even furrowed his brows „That has been over for a long time, you know that.“

„I know it’s just, your mom told me about what happened last year, and… I saw Sonja leave the house last week, when I came to talk to you.“

Even moved closer and brought his hand up to Isak’s cheek „Yeah she was here last week, but that was because my mom called her after my episode. I told her that there was no future for us though, so she left. And last year, it’s true, there was a boy last year, but it didn’t work out and I wasn’t in a good place when he dumped me. So Sonja helped me through it and I just thought at the time it would be better to be with her, than to be alone for the rest of my life. Until I met you. I would have rather been alone for the rest of my life, than to be with anybody else than you.“

Isak brought his hand up to Even’s cheek as well „But you are not alone.“ He whispered, before moving in and kissing him, hugging him tightly.

Isak pulled back a little „Is that why you are repeating your school year?“

Even bit his lip „Yeah, I missed too many classes last year because of this. My teachers know about me, but I just missed too much.“

Isak nodded „The boys have been asking about you by the way. Maybe we can hang with them this weekend?“

He watched Even’s Adam’s apple bop when he swallowed.

„I… um I don’t know if I feel up to being around people yet.“ He said looking down.

Isak stroke his cheek „Hey, that’s fine! It would just be the guys and we can just hang out at my place and play Fifa or something, nothing much. But we don’t have to, it’s your decision. We’ll take this day by day okay?“

Even looked at Isak with wonder in his eyes.

„Okay“ he said before moving in and kissing him again „We’ll take it day by day.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Happy times ahead yayyy!!
> 
> Also I wrote a little oneshot called 21 Roses, so if you like, you can check that one out as well :)
> 
> See you soon!! xx


	14. Boyfriends part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been super busy recently and also I kind of had writer's block? I still haven't finished this chapter, but I wanted to give you guys an update, because you've been waiting for so long, and also so you know I haven't abandoned this fic. I will finish it, I promise :)  
> Enjoy xx

„I don’t know, I don’t think he feels up to being around so many people yet.“ 

The boys were standing outside the school, ready to go home. Or for Isak to go back over to Even’s place. They were discussing their weekend plans.

„I get that.“ Magnus said „After a long down phase you can’t just be all happy around people again. It can take a while.“

„Just let us know. Ask him, see how he’s feeling today and text us okay?“ Jonas said.

„Yeah and tell him no pressure, if he doesn’t feel like hanging with us yet that’s fine too.“ Mahdi agreed.

„I really would like to meet him though.“ Magnus pouted 

„What are you talking about? We played Basketball together?“ Mahdi looked at him confused.

„No but then I still thought he was just Lucas’ brother. Now I want to meet him for real, as Isak’s hot boyfriend.“

„Hey!“ Isak said „Nobody gets to call him hot, but me. Besides, we haven’t really had the talk yet.“

„The talk?“ Jonas asked

„Yeah like where we stand, officially, like are we boyfriends or what.“

„I can answer that for you right now, you are basically married. You spent all week at his place taking care of him.Who would do that if not a boyfriend?“ Mahdi said

Isak shrugged „Maybe I’ll ask him today.“

„Yeah you should! I have to go, my mom needs my help with something, but text us later okay?“ Jonas said as he walked away and waved in their direction.

„Will do!“ Isak shook the other boys hands and walked away himself „See you boys!“

.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, when he was waiting for the bus. He unlocked it, and saw that it was a message from Eskild.

_Hello I’m sorry but this used to be the number of my roommate, his name was Isak. I don’t know what you have done to him, but please return him to our apartment asap, dead or alive. He’s needed here. His room smells like something is rotting inside. Maybe it’s his body, I wouldn’t know if he was buried under the mountains of clothes laying around. If you want a ransom, I’m afraid I have nothing to offer, except my body._

Isak rolled his eyes at Eskild’s overly dramatic message, but couldn’t help smiling a little too.

**Aw do you miss me? I’ll come home tonight and we can hang out if you want :)**

He locked his phone, when the bus arrived and got on. When his phone buzzed again, he expected it to be a reply from Eskild, but instead it was a text from Even.

_When are you coming?? Lucas is already home. I miss you <3_

He bit his lip and smiled at his phone. A little text like that made him so incredibly happy. Just seeing Even happy again, texting hearts and waiting impatiently for him. 

**Almost there! Missed the first bus. See you soon <3**

.

Before Isak could ring the doorbell, the door was opened by a beaming Even, who pulled him inside the house and kissed him immediately.

„Hi.“ he whispered when he pulled back.

„Hi.“ Isak replied slightly out of breath.

Even smiled at him, his eyes crinkling and stroke over Isak’s cheek.

„I missed you so much today, it felt like the time didn’t go bye.“

„I missed you, too.“

Isak rubbed his nose against Even’s.

„Ugh come on guys, don’t be gross! You see each other literally every day!“

Isak looked behind Even, where Lucas was standing in the hallway with his eyebrows raised. He must have just came down the stairs.

Even turned around to face him and smirked „Jealous much?“

„No, I’m not jealous thank you very much. But you just saw him last night and now you’re talking about how you’re missing him? Really? You’re becoming _that_ couple?“

_Couple._

Isak held his breath and watched Even’s reaction. He didn’t seem fazed or even noticed that Isak became all tense behind him.

He simply laughed and shrugged.

„So what if we are?“ Even turned his head to look at Isak and winked at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Lucas shook his head and rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but Isak could see him trying to hide a smile, when he walked out of the hallway.

„Come on, let’s go up to my room.“

Even took Isak’s hand and led them upstairs and inside his bedroom, sitting down on his bed, while Isak took off his jacket. 

„Are you hungry? My mom has gone shopping, but I could probably find something to eat downstairs.“

Isak shook his head and sat down next to Even „Nah I’m good, thanks. So what did you do today?“

„Talked to my teachers, caught up on some homework and studying. Thought of you.“

He said and moved closer, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Isak’s lips.

„I was thinking of you all day, too.“ Isak whispered back, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Even’s lips on his.

Even pushed Isak down on the mattress and leaned over him „Have I thanked you, for taking such good care of me this week yet?“

Isak raised an eyebrow „I think you did, but I can’t be sure.“ 

„Hmm, I think I should thank you again then, just in case.“ 

Even wiggled his eyebrows, before lowering his head and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

.

Isak was resting his head on Even’s naked chest and traced patterns on his skin with his fingers.

„Do you think Lucas heard us?“ He suddenly asked.

Even let out a low chuckle „Pretty sure that’s why he was blasting the music in his room.“

Isak hid his face in his hands „Oh my god! How am I supposed to face him ever again?“

Even laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, before Isak tilted his head up, to look at him.

„So couple, huh?“

Even looked at him for a moment confused, before he understood. 

„I…yeah. I’m sorry I just kind of assumed, but I know we haven’t talked about it, and I understand if you don’t want to be in a relationship with me.“

Isak parted his lips and looked up at Even, not knowing how to respond for a moment. He then turned on his side, so he could look at Even better, and raised his eyebrows.

„If I don’t want to - Even! Do you really think I would have come over here every single day after school if I didn’t want to be in a relationship with you - through the good days and the bad? If I didn’t care for you? So much! If I didn’t want to be your boyfriend?“

„Yeah?“ 

Even smiled at him and moved his hand up to Isak’s cheek, which was blushing under Even’s intense gaze once again. He looked him in the eyes and nodded.

„Yeah.“ Isak replied softly.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment, smiling at each other, before Even pulled Isak down and kissed him deeply. His tongue parting Isak’s lips, who kissed him back just as hungrily. 

Isak moaned against Even’s lips, when there was loud banging against the door.

„Hey! Just wanted to let you guys know that mom’s home, so you might want to knock of whatever you’re doing in there and also please warn me the next time, so I can leave the house beforehand, thanks!“ Lucas said from the other side of the door.

Even and Isak looked at each other and broke out in laughter, wiping tears off their cheeks.

„Hey I was thinking“ Even started, after they’ve calmed down a bit „I could come over to your place, stay there this weekend. What do you think?“

„Really?“ Isak said with a big smile on his face „Awesome, yes!“

„You’ve been here every day, I think it’s about time you spend some time at home yeah?“

„Eskild actually texted me before. I think he misses me.“

„Of course he does! Who wouldn’t?“

Even peppered kisses all over Isak’s face and made him squirm.

„He’ll be excited to meet you! I’ve been telling him a lot about you.“

„Only good things I hope?“

Isak shook his head from side to side „Meh…“

„What?“ Even said in a mock offended tone.

„Well it was kind of after that weekend and I didn’t know what was going on so…“

„Oh man he’s gonna hate me probably.“

„Nah I’ll explain everything to him. Or we can do it. Together.“ 

Isak looked at Even hopeful and he smiled at him.

„Yes together, as boyfriends.“

.

"So this is the famous Even, eh."

With those words the door was opened by a sceptical looking Eskild, arms crossed in front of his body. 

"What exactly are your intentions with our Isak?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. 

Even looked at Isak, before looking back at Eskild, half amused, half questioning if he was being serious.

"I'm waiting." Eskild said impatiently "I was here taking care of him when you hurt him..."

"Eskild!" Isak interrupted him.

"You!” Eskild pointed his finger at Isak and narrowed his eyes “ I have a bone to pick with you as well. But first this gorgeous specimen of a human being.“ He brought his attention back to Even „What do you have to say in your defense?” 

Even swallowed “I will always be completely honest and open with Isak and I never want to hurt him like that ever again. Because when Isak hurts, I hurt.” Even looked at Isak when he said those last words and they smiled at each other. 

“Okay that's cute, apology accepted. Now to you Isak Valtersen. How dare you put me through this much stress. Worrying about you, never knowing where you went, barely seeing you anymore. I had to find out through Linn, who knew from Noora, who knew from Vilde, who knew from Magnus, that you are spending all your time with him. I am hurt!” He clutched his chest dramatically. 

“I'm sorry Eskild, I didn't really talk to anybody except from school though, if it makes you feel better. Also! We're spending the whole weekend here, so let's see if you won't be tired of us by the end of it.”

Eskild’s face lit up immediately “You're staying here? Oh come in then! I need to tell Linn, maybe she will get up for this! Linn!” He walked away into the direction of her room. 

Isak shook his head and laughed “Yeah so that's Eskild. “

“I like him!” Even beamed 

“You do?” Isak closed the door behind them. 

“Yeah he really cares about you, I think that's great. I mean just the fact that he took you in, without knowing you, shows he has a big heart.”

Isak led them to his room and closed that door as well. 

“I guess you're right. If you like we can hang with him tonight and Linn as well. If she feels up to it. “

“Okay yeah we can do that.” Even smiled at him 

“Yeah? Only if you want. “

Even moved closer and took Isak’s face in his hands “I want to.” 

“Okay” 

Isak smiled and looked down at Even’s lips, who moved in to kiss him immediately. 

“Should we go into the living room then?” Isak asked, after they separated. 

“Yes, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and it kind of ends in the middle of the chapter, but like I said I haven't really finished it yet. I'll try to update soon again.  
> Comments and Kudos will definitely motivate me to keep going and are much appreciatd ;)  
> <3


	15. Boyfriends part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii
> 
> Here's the second part to chapter 14, enjoy :)

“And then!” Eskild said loudly over the music playing in the background, and took another sip of his red wine “and then he gave me a blowjob to the soundtrack of the Lion King!” 

Even snorted with laughter and wiped a tear away from his eye, while Isak watched him fondly. He just loved seeing Even happy and laughing. It was the most beautiful sight for him.

“I will never be able to watch The Lion King again, without thinking of it.“ Eskild stared off into the distance and after a beat he said „I bet you give great blowjobs with those lips of yours.” before giggling and refilling his glass. 

“Eskild!” Isak yelled “none of your business okay!”

“What, are you gonna deny it?”

“Yeah, are you?” Even looked at him and raised his eyebrows, smirking. 

Isak blushed and looked down at his beer. 

“That's enough of an answer, thank you. Anybody else want wine? Linn you could use some more come on.”

She shrugged and handed him her glass. 

Even poked Isak lightly in his side to make him look up and winked at him. Isak couldn’t help but smile back.

„I have to say, I haven’t seen Isak smile this much since - ever!“ Eskild said and Linn nodded while taking a big gulp of her wine. 

„Me either. He’s always grouchy and moping. I didn’t know he could smile at all.“

„I could say the same thing about you!“ Isak said exasperatedly.

Linn simply shrugged and leaned back in her chair, legs stretching out.

„Be nice Isak, Linn got up especially to meet your boyfriend, and don’t forget how she took care of you, when Even broke your heart.“

„Okay you don’t have to keep repeating it, he’s sitting right here next to me, Eskild.“ 

Isak raised his eyebrows and gestured over to Even, who was sitting on the couch close to him, arm wrapped around Isak’s shoulders.

„You do make a cute couple, I have to say. Aren’t they cute together Linn?“

Linn gave an affirmative nod, while she took another sip of her wine, and before Isak knew what was happening, Eskild had pulled out his phone and was snapping pictures of them.

„Eskild! What are you doing? Stop!“

„I have to send this to Noora you just look too cute, I need to share this with someone!“

„No! Wait, I…we…“ Isak looked over to Even „We um haven’t exactly made it like official yet. Don’t post it anywhere.“

Even smiled at Isak softly and ran his thumb over his cheek „It’s fine, I don’t mind if he sends it to her, if you don’t mind?“ 

Isak bit his lip and looked Even in the eyes „I don’t mind.“ he said softly, before he looked back over to Eskild who was watching them „You can send it to her.“ Isak nodded.

Eskild clapped his hands excitedly „I won’t post it anywhere, I promise!“ 

He typed something on his phone and Isak turned his head back to look at Even, smile still in place „How are you feeling?“ he asked him quietly.

Even smiled back softly „A little tired.“ 

„Okay, we can go to bed if you want?“ 

Even nodded „Yeah I’d like that.“

Isak got up and extended his hand for Even, who took it as he got up from the couch himself.

„We’re gonna go to bed. See you guys in the morning.“ Isak said.

Linn waved at them „Night.“ she called after them as they left the living room.

Eskild was still typing on his phone, but before they disappeared into Isak’s room he yelled „Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, be safe boys!“ 

Isak rolled his eyes and pulled Even into his room, closing the door loudly behind them. Even simply chuckled.

„I think it’s nice, he’s like a big brother looking out for you.“

Isak raised his eyebrows „Really? Is that what you tell Lucas too then, when he has someone over?“

Even laughed again „I don’t think he ever actually brought someone to the house like that, but who knows? I do want him to be safe, so.“ 

Even raised his eyebrows and shrugged, while Isak groaned, walking over to his bed, pulling Even with him.

„I should have known you’d be on Eskild’s side, he was complimenting you all night.“

Even wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist and looked at him seriously „I’m always on your side Baby, you know that, right?“

Isak’s heart was still doing flips every time Even used that pet name. _Baby_. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. 

He licked his lips and nodded „Yeah.“ It came out as a whisper and his eyes darted down to Even’s lips. He slowly moved closer and connected their lips in a soft kiss.

„Good, because I’m gonna ask Eskild to send me the pictures tomorrow.“

Isak pushed Even away and gaped at him „What?“

Even couldn’t hold back his laughter and held his stomach „I’m sorry but I’m sure they turned out nice?“

„I can’t believe you’re betraying me like that!“ Isak grabbed a pillow and threw it at Even „You can sleep on the couch.“ 

He was biting his lip to hide a smile when he turned around to face the bed „Or no! Maybe you can sleep in Eskild’s room. I’m sure he would love that.“

Now it was Even’s turn to gasp „You’re kicking me out? Already? So early on in our relationship?“ Isak felt Even’s arms wrap around his waist from behind.

„I’m sorry please let me sleep here?“

Isak turned his head to the side, to look at Even, who was resting his chin on Isak’s shoulder, a small smile playing on Isak’s lips. Even was pouting, of course he was, and batting his eyes. Isak couldn’t help but laugh and pressed a kiss to his pouty lips. 

„Alright, since you look so sad.“

Even smiled brightly immediately and kissed Isak’s cheek „Yes! Thank you, I’ll promise to behave.“

Isak simply raised an eyebrow and smirked at Even.

.

After they had brushed their teeth, they lay in bed on their sides, looking at each other. Even’s eyes were already drifting shut, and Isak was carding his fingers through his hair, watching him.

„How are you feeling now?“ He whispered.

Even blinked his eyes open „Exhausted to be honest.“

Isak looked at Even and continued stroking his hair, Even’s eyes falling shut again.

„I’m sorry, if it was too much today.“ 

Even slowly opened his eyes and knitted his brows, slightly shaking his head and bringing his hand up to Isak’s cheek.

„It wasn’t too much. I told you, I wanted this! It was nice meeting your flatmates.“ Even whispered back and smiled at Isak.

„Really?“

Even nodded and moved his head closer, so he could press a soft kiss to Isak’s lips.

„Really.“ He replied and his eyes fell shut again.

Isak wrapped his arms around Even and held him close to himself, nose buried in his hair.

„It was so nice to see you happy and smiling today.“ He whispered into his hair, not sure if Even still heard him.

After a while, Isak began drifting off to sleep as well, falling asleep with his arms tightly wrapped around his boyfriend.

.

Something was tickling his nose, but Isak was too tired to open his eyes, to see what it was. When it stopped he exhaled happily and was about to fall back into his deep sleep, when it was suddenly back. Isak scrunched up his nose and heard a quiet laugh, that’s when he opened his eyes and stared right back into a pair of blue ones. Radiant, beautiful, happy blue eyes.

„Good Morning!“ Even said happily and pressed a closed mouthed kiss to Isak’s lips.

Isak blinked a few more times before he finally replied „Good morning.“ and licked his lips. They tasted like Even.

„Did you just wake me up by tickling my nose?“

„I have no idea what you are talking about.“

But the smirk on his lips gave him away. Isak pointed a finger at him and narrowed his eyes.

„You totally did! I was in the middle of my deep sleeping phase!“

„I couldn’t help it, your nose it simply too cute.“

Isak tried to look down at his nose but failed „You think my nose is cute?“ He lifted a hand and touched it. He had never thought about his nose too much.

„I think everything about you is cute.“ Even replied and moved his head closer.

Isak couldn’t help but blush and bit his lip, closing the last of the distance between them and finally connecting their lips again.

„What are the plans for today?“ Even asked, after they’ve separated, arm wrapped tightly around Isak’s waist.

Isak shrugged „I don’t know, whatever you feel like doing.“

„You don’t have any plans?“ 

„Well, the guys did ask if we wanted to hang out with them today, but I told them that you probably wouldn’t feel up to it yet, and they understood.“

Even pushed himself up on his arm „I would love to hang out with them!“

Isak pushed himself up as well „You would?“

Even nodded happily and Isak grinned at him „Oh man they’ll be so happy to hear that, especially Magnus! He asks about you all the time. He might want to steal you from me.“

Even chuckled and rubbed his nose against Isak’s, hand cupping his cheek „No one could ever steal me away from you, there’s nobody else I’d rather be with.“

Isak blushed again and bit his lip „Me either.“ He replied in a soft voice, before Even connected their lips once more. 

They lowered their heads back to the pillows and kissed softly at first, but it quickly turned passionate. Hands found their ways underneath shirts, to touch skin and feel each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The boy squad  
> <3


	16. The boy squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii :) 
> 
> New update, yay! Hope you like it xx

Even and Isak made their way into the kitchen later that Saturday morning, where they ran into Eskild, who was just preparing a cup of tea for himself. 

“Good Morning lovebirds! I didn't think I'd see you out here for at least another hour, based on the sounds coming from Isak’s room.” 

Isak blushed and hid his face in his hands, groaning loudly, while Even just laughed. 

“We didn't want to keep you waiting for too long.” Even replied and looked at Isak who was standing behind him and winked at him. 

“That's very considerate of you, thank you. “ Eskild brought a hand up to his heart “I was just about to prepare breakfast, maybe you would like to help me?” 

He raised his eyebrows and looked at Isak questioningly, who simply shrugged. 

“You know I can't cook!” 

“I'll help you!” Even replied happily. 

Eskild’s eyes seemed to light up “Really? You can cook?” 

Even shrugged “I'm not too bad of a cook.”

“Excellent!” Eskild replied and immediately began to give Even instructions. 

Isak leaned against a counter and watched the two of them work around each other with a smile on his face. 

Eskild had begun mixing the ingredients for waffles and was currently whisking them in a bowl. 

Even had said he wanted to make scrambled eggs with the secret recipe he had gotten from his grandmother, and was currently pouring the eggs into a pan. 

Inside the oven, bacon was sizzling and the kitchen was filled with many different delicious smells, which made Isak’s stomach grumble loudly from hunger.

Isak enjoyed seeing Even and Eskild work together easily, chatting and laughing, while music from the radio was playing quietly in the background.

Even turned around suddenly and caught Isak’s eyes, smiling at him happily. 

„Would you like to taste some of the scrambled eggs?“

Isak nodded his head and Even walked over to him, holding out a spoon with some scrambled eggs on it. He held it in front of Isak and fed it to him, after he had opened his mouth.

„And? Are they any good?“ He asked expectantly.

Isak wiped the corner of his mouth and moaned appreciatively „Really good!“ he confirmed.

Even smiled happily „The secret is a spoon of sour cream.“ He said before pecking Isak’s lips and turning back to the stove.

Isak was getting lost in thought, watching Even cook, when he suddenly turned back around and looked at Isak with wide eyes. 

Isak furrowed his brows when Even continued to stare at him with raised eyebrows 

„What?“

Even walked over to the radio and turned the volume up „It’s our song baby.“ He smirked at Isak and walked over, rubbing their noses together.

„ _That_ is your song?“ Eskild asked disbelievingly from behind them „I mean I won’t judge, but I just think there are definitely way more romantic songs out there.“

Even simply leaned over to the radio and turned the volume up, so that Gabrielle was blasting through the kitchen. He wrapped his arms back around Isak’s waist and swayed with him on the spot.

„Okay you guys are clearly having a moment, I’ll go see if Linn wants to have breakfast with us.“ Eskild said before exiting the kitchen. 

Isak brought his arms up to wrap them around Even’s neck „I still hate this song you know.“

„Aw really? Even with the memories it brings up? The day after the party…god I just wanted to kiss you so bad right there in the kitchen.“

„The day after or the night of the party?“ he asked smirking.

Even laughed „Both! I mean I really wanted to kiss you that night, but then even more the day after. Actually every time I saw you I just wanted to kiss you.“

Isak looked up at him, lips slightly parted and whispered „Then kiss me right now.“

And Even did. They stopped swaying and Even pushed Isak up against the counter instead, connecting their lips in a deep kiss. Isak’s lips parted immediately, Even’s tongue pushing past them, eliciting a small moan from Isak. Even lifted Isak up on the counter and slotted himself in between his legs, pulling him closer by his thighs. Isak brought his hands up into Even’s hair and pulled slightly, drawing out a moan from Even this time. Isak’s legs were shaking and Even was sucking bruises into his neck, both panting and beginning to slowly grind against each other.

„Okay I can see you guys are already eating, alright.“

They broke apart and looked behind themselves, where Eskild was standing in the door, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

Isak blushed immediately and Even just chuckled, taking a step back. 

„Linn will be joining us for breakfast, so make sure you’re decent please.“ He said gesturing to their crotches and turned around with a smirk, to get cups out of the shelf.

Isak hid his face in his hands for the second time that morning, but Even took them in his and winked at him, before pecking his lips once more. 

„Come on baby, let’s help Eskild set the table.“

.

After breakfast they took showers (seperately, thank you very much, they had gotten enough comments and smirks from Eskild that morning), and relaxed in Isak’s bed some more.

Isak was texting the boys, while a movie was playing on his TV, his head resting on Even’s shoulder, who had wrapped his arm around Isak’s shoulders.

„They’ll be here in like an hour.“ Isak turned his head up to look at Even „They’re kinda bored so… Is that okay?“

Even looked down at Isak and smiled, eyes crinkling „Of course it’s okay.“

Isak smiled back and sent the boys a text, before turning back to the TV, where Moulin Rouge was playing. Even had chosen the movie of course, but Isak admitted that so far he liked all the movies he made him watch. Even if he refused to at first. 

He cuddled closer into Even’s side and sighed contently when Even brought his other arm around Isak’s middle and held him close, pressing a kiss to his head.

In the movie, Ewan McGregor was currently singing a love song to Nicole Kidman and Isak got lost in it for a moment. That was until Even began humming to the song under his breath and Isak smiled into his chest, holding onto him even tighter.

Suddenly he heard Even sing quietly, it was almost a whisper _So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do, you see I’ve forgotten if they’re green or they’re blue_

Isak moved his head back, so he could look at him. Even’s eyes crinkled, and he pushed a curl away from Isak’s forehead, while he continued singing quietly, looking into Isak’s eyes now.

_Anyway the thing is, what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen_

He lowered his head to press a kiss to Isak’s lips, who was beginning to blush, his eyes fluttering shut.

Even slowly pulled back, looking deeply into Isak’s eyes and stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. He joined in towards the end of the song again and quietly sang directly to Isak _I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you’re in the world_.

Isak parted his lips and let out a breath, he could feel tears filling his eyes, but he refused to look away from Even.

„Thank you.“ He almost whispered.

Even’s eyes crinkled slightly „It’s true you know, I haven’t been this happy in a long time, I’ve never felt like this for anyone.“

Isak shook his head and swallowed „Me either.“ He tilted his chin up to ask for another kiss, which Even immediately gave him, the butterflies in Isak’s stomach intensifying. 

When they separated, Isak rested his head back on Even’s chest and sniffed once, not being able to really concentrate on the movie anymore, Even’s hands carding through his hair.

„You better not forget what color my eyes are though!“ He said jokingly and smiled, when Even let out a loud laugh.  
.

Isak would never admit it, but he shed a tear, or two, at the end of the movie. He wiped them away and looked up at Even „Next time I pick the movie. And nobody dies in the movies I pick!“

Even chuckled and rubbed his thumb over Isak’s cheek, where there was still a trace of his tears. „Deal.“

Isak huffed out a breath and sat up, rubbing his hands over his face „The boys should be here any minute I think.“

As if on cue, their doorbell rang and Isak got up off the bed „That’s them, I’ll go get the door!“

Even nodded and Isak disappeared out of his room, buzzing them up and waiting by the apartment door, for them to walk up the stairs.

Mahdi reached him first and he greeted him in a half hug, then Magnus next and last Jonas, who looked at him with knitted brows.

„Have you been crying?“

Isak wiped his cheeks „What? No! Shut up!“ He closed the door and walked down the hallway past Mahdi, who was taking his shoes off.

„Here put the beer in the fridge?“ He asked Isak and handed him a six pack. 

Isak went into the kitchen and stored the beer inside the fridge, before returning to the hallway, where his friends were waiting for him.

„Alright behave now okay? No inappropriate comments!“ He looked at Magnus when he said the last part, who simply gaped at him.

„What? Why are you looking at me?“

Isak simply rolled his eyes and walked off into the direction of his room, the other two boys laughing behind him. When he opened the door to his room, Even was standing by the bed, biting his lip. Isak smiled at him and Even sent him a wink back, before the boys walked in. Jonas immediately walked up to him and stretched out his hand.

„Hey man, Jonas, nice to officially meet you, as Isak’s boyfriend and all.“

Mahdi followed behind him „Yeah same here, Mahdi, good to meet you.“ 

They both smiled at him warmly and stepped to the side, to let Magnus through. Even stretched out his hand for Magnus to take, but he went in for a big hug instead.

„Even! So so great to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you.“

„Dude you have met him before!“ Mahdi said sounding annoyed.

Magnus simply ignored him, pulling back a little, but not letting go of his arms around Even „How are you feeling?“

Even looked at Isak over Magnus’ shoulder, who was watching him with narrowed eyes and laughed „I’m fine, thank you for asking.“

„Good, good.“ He patted his arm and finally let go „I’m glad to hear that.“

„I’ve been looking forward to hanging out with you guys.“ Even said to them smiling.

„Us too! So much! I couldn’t wait!“ Magnus replied immediately, beaming at him.

„Okay Mags that’s enough, calm down, have a seat.“ Isak pushed him down on the floor and Magnus looked up at him confused.

Jonas chuckled and sat down next to him, the other three joining them, leaning against the frame of the bed.

„So who wants to play Fifa?“ Jonas asked „Should we do teams?“

„I want to be in a team with Even!“ Magnus raised his arm but lowered it immediately, when he saw Isak shooting him an angry glare „Or…not?“

„You can be in a team with Jonas Mags. I’m sitting this one out, got something better to do anyways.“ Mahdi wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled a little bag with weed out of his pocket.

„Ah nice!“ Jonas said immediately.

Isak glanced at Even, who was biting his lip.

„I’ll share it with you guys, because I’m a great friend.“

Isak saw Even swallow before he said „I’m not having any, thanks.“

Isak didn’t hesitate before saying „I’m not having any either.“

The boys looked at him surprised.

„What?“ Mahdi said „Since when do you turn down a joint?“

Isak shrugged „If Even can’t smoke, I won’t either.“ He took his hand and looked at him, smiling. Even smiled back at him, a soft look on his face.

„Oh that’s right.“ Magnus nodded „Alright I’m not smoking either then.“

„No you don’t have to because of me, really.“

„I don’t mind.“ Magnus smiled and he seemed to be sincere. Isak was actually thankful for him the first time that day.

„I think we can all agree that when one of our friends can’t smoke, none of us will, right guys?“ Jonas looked at the boys and they all nodded in agreement, Mahdi stashing the weed back in his pocket.

„You really don’t have to.“ Even assured them again.

Isak squeezed his hand „It’s fine, we don’t mind really.“

Even looked at the boys, who all had sincere and easy smiles on their faces and leaned back against the bed, arm pressed against Isak’s. „Thank you.“ He finally said with a grateful smile on his lips.

The boys began playing Fifa and ordered some Pizza. Isak watched Even fit in seamlessly, joking with them already and beating them easily at Fifa. When Jonas got the beer from the fridge, Isak got a bottle of Coke and shared it with Even, who shot him a grateful look, for not even questioning it once. Later in the day they decided to watch a movie and everyone agreed to let Even pick, since he’d been discussing movies with Jonas all afternoon. They all made themselves comfortable on Isak’s bed. Even and Isak were leaning against the back of the bed, Even’s arm wrapped around Isak’s shoulder and Isak leaning his head on Even’s chest. Mahdi was sitting next to them and Jonas and Magnus were stretched out by the foot of the bed. It was cozy and Isak felt happy and content, holding onto Even’s arm and tilting his head up, a small smile on his lips, quietly asking for a kiss. Even looked down and smiled back, before pecking his lips. When Isak looked back up to the TV, Magnus was watching them fondly, his chin resting in his hands.

„You are so cute together!“ He sighed with a big smile on his face.

Jonas hit the back of his head and made him turn his attention back to the movie. Isak could feel Even chuckling next to him and simply shook his head, resting it back on Even’s shoulder.

.

After the boys left late that night and Isak and Even had gotten ready for bed, they lay down in it, turning on their sides to look at each other.

They simply watched each other for a while, both with small smiles on their faces. Even brought his hand up, to move a strand of hair off Isak’s forehead.

„I’m sorry if Magnus was making you uncomfortable today.“

Even’s eyes lowered from Isak’s forehead to his eyes and he pulled his brows together, smiling „He didn’t make me uncomfortable.“

„No?“

Even chuckled „No! I thought he was really sweet. All of your friends are. I just hope they like me too.“

Isak let out a huff „Are you joking? They love you! They would never pass up weed for anyone. You are special.“

„Am I?“ Even asked with a smirk on his face.

Isak hummed and stroke a hand down Even’s cheek „And it wasn’t too much?“

Even shook his head „No I’m fine, I feel good.“ He smiled reassuringly at Isak, who looked relieved and slowly moved his head closer on the pillow, until their noses were touching. He rubbed his nose softly against Even’s before he tilted his chin forward, to connect their lips in a soft kiss. Even kissed him back and brought his hand down to Isak’s waist to pull him closer and Isak wrapped his own arm around Even’s middle.

They kissed until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I"m afraid there's only one chapter left after this one. It's been a nice ride, but I think it's time to end their story in this universe :)
> 
> I've written another lil one-shot, it's really short and fluffy, so if you like you can check that one out as well :)
> 
> See you soon <3


End file.
